


A Sense of Hope

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Series: Robbaery RP Collection [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 82,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change is not always voluntary. Not long after an age of technological revolution, the continent of Westeros was plunged into the longest winter on record. Crops perished and the famine that devastated the land even reached the once fertile earth of the Reach. Some chose to brave it out in their homes and many died in doing so, while others travelled to the newly discovered territory further south in search of a better life. With an influx of people to what was termed by its people as Dorne, the Dornish themselves are fighting constant battles to keep their land and war seems to be looming on the horizon. In the middle of it all, two lost souls are about to meet and perhaps provide each other with a sense of hope. Transcription of a Tumblr RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Starfall

The sun beamed down on the harsh Dornish landscape, and Robb Stark thought not for the first time that he really needed to find himself a hat. The Dornish people he had seen sometimes wore scarves over their heads to shield themselves from the blazing sunshine and he thought that might be a good idea as well, although his own scarf wrapped around his neck was nowhere near big enough. Had his mother been around he imagined she would have told him he should have bought a hat all the way back in Nightsong, but then again if his mother had been around then he wouldn’t be on this journey in the first place.

“See that, White Knife?” Robb said, leaning forwards on his horse. The stallion’s ears perked up and Robb was convinced at times that he understood him. “That must be Starfall.”

The city that stood before him was a modest one, although like many of the other places he had across on his travels it looked like somewhere that grown a great deal in a short space of time. People from all across Westeros were migrating to Dorne, and this particular city was yet another popular destination even though it required travelling a bit further south. The most appealing feature of all as far as Robb and he was sure many others were concerned was the fact that it stood on the banks of the shimmering river Torrentine.

“Even if we hit yet another dead end at least you and Grey Wind can have a long drink,” Robb commented, “I wouldn’t mind one either.”

All of a sudden, the relative calm was disturbed by the sound of a gunshot, and both Robb and his horse lifted their heads. Fear struck Robb and he glanced behind him, but couldn’t see his dog anywhere nearby. “To me, Grey Wind!” he called out, only to feel relieved when he soon heard the soft padding of his dog’s paws. Grey Wind looked troubled, however, and Robb arched an eyebrow as he looked down at his companion.

“What’s the matter, boy?” Robb questioned. By way of answer, the large hound circled his master’s horse then set off in one direction, looking back over his shoulder to see if Robb was following him. Robb himself hesitated for a moment before he decided that whatever Grey Wind had to show him was probably important, and he turned White Knife to go down the path the dog had indicated.

Robb had only been riding for about five minutes when he heard the sound of raised voices, and his brow furrowed as he realised some kind of argument seemed to be taking place. He slowed his horse down to a very gentle walk, and inched closer to find out what exactly was going on and why Grey Wind seemed so concerned about it.

Margaery hadn’t planned to get into an altercation with Sheriff Tarly when she woke up that morning; in fact, she hadn’t _planned_ to speak to anyone but a shopkeeper in Starfall to see if she could sell the throw blanket she’d been weaving for the past week. She tended to keep to herself when she went into the city. Her father had chided her once or twice for becoming so reserved since they’d moved from the Reach to Dorne, telling her she wouldn’t catch the eye of any suitors if she kept her nose in her work and didn’t bother to socialize and act friendly. But the move had hardened her, and she wasn’t particularly interested in courting drunkards or cravens or anyone she couldn’t trust. She’d seen her brother’s best horses die on the journey, seen her mother fall ill, seen bandits run off with half of their herd of cattle - the _least_ of her concerns was finding a man.

So she’d kept her head down as she passed the saloon, clutching her bonnet so that it didn’t blow back in the breeze. No one had said anything to her as she dismounted her horse and tethered it to post in front of the bank - the only place she felt the mare was safe. But much to her dismay, she didn’t even make it past the building when a gunshot rang out and several women screamed.

She spun around to see Sheriff Tarly holding a Dornish man by the collar of his shirt, his other hand waving a gun in the air. “This man came in to Dake’s bar to have a drink today,” he announced to everyone around him, his mustache twitching slightly as he spoke, “He offered up three copper pennies to pay for his beer… And what do you know? Dake saw that they weren’t minted. Now, normally I wouldn’t be making such a fuss. I’d take this man in for using fake currency and call it a day. But he claims that one of _you_ gave him these coins as an act of charity… So we’re gonna find out who that was.” He positioned the whimpering man in front of the steps of the saloon. “Speak now or forever hold your peace,” the sheriff said with a gleaming smile. No one said anything. He brought the man’s head back with his hand and then smashed it into the wooden steps. He yanked the Dornish man towards him again, and when everyone stayed silent, he made to hurt him once more.

“Stop it!” Margaery shrieked, rushing forward and holding her hands out, “He didn’t know any better! He doesn’t use our currency.”

Sheriff Tarly quirked a curious brow. “Miss. Tyrell, do you mean to tell me that you were the one that gave our friend here the fake coins?”

Robb soon realised Grey Wind had led him into the centre of Starfall, and the voices were coming from the local saloon. Robb had been hoping to stop by there to get a drink, but at the moment it seemed as though the sheriff was commanding everyone’s attention and particularly concerned with a Dornish man who was apparently being accused of something.

“Grey Wind, stay!” Robb hissed when his dog hurried ahead of him, but Grey Wind paid him no mind. It was then that Robb’s eyes fell on a young woman who looked to be about his age and who seemed to stand tall before the sheriff despite being at least a head shorter than him.

Margaery looked around her, quickly realizing that no one else was going to speak up for the Dornish man as they all averted her gaze. He was bleeding from the head, and she could see a purple bruise already forming under his eye. She swallowed the lump in her throat and then gave a vehement nod, her eyes meeting the sheriff’s. “Yes, I gave him the coins,” she lied, “I didn’t have any spare change of my own to give him, so I used the ones the bank had thrown out. I didn’t think anyone would notice. Now just… let him go. It’s my fault.”

Sheriff Tarly unceremoniously let go of the Dornish man, letting him fall limp to the ground so that he could step forward and take Margaery’s arm. But before he could get to her, a large, grey dog came bounding forward, causing some people to shriek in alarm. He growled menacingly, forcing his way between her and the sheriff.

Robb didn’t hesitate in following after Grey Wind after he saw him take off, and quickly dismounted his horse so he could continue on foot. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that analysing the situation before deciding to jump in might have been better, but once what was happening had sunk in caution had become the furthest thing from his mind. Robb rushed over to the Dornish man to help him to feet, safe in the knowledge that Grey Wind would keep the young woman from harm.

“Sorry, sir,” he said to the sheriff, though he didn’t sound particularly sorry, “My dog doesn’t take too kindly to what he perceives as injustice.”

Margaery looked over at the young man who had intervened on her behalf, her mouth falling slightly ajar. She didn’t recognize him from around Starfall, and he had an accent that wasn’t at all similar to those who lived in the south. She briefly wondered why a stranger would bother helping her out, but then Sheriff Tarly shot his gun at the ground, interrupting her thoughts. The bullet came close to hitting the stranger’s dog, and the hound recoiled slightly, low on all fours.

“Don’t hurt him!” Margaery yelled, throwing her arms up in the air, “I submit.” She inched closer to the sheriff so that he could take her into custody. “It’s alright, boy,” she told the dog softly, “I’m okay.”

“What’s going to happen to her?” Robb demanded, looking between the woman Grey Wind had been so quick to defend and the sheriff, “You can’t lock her up, surely. What’s she even done wrong?” He saw Grey Wind seemed to agree with him, taking a few steps forwards and still eying the sheriff warily.

“She had fake money, that’s what’s wrong,” Sheriff Tarly answered, his eyes narrowing at the stranger, “I’m taking her in to spend some time reflecting on what she did… Now I’d mind myself if I were you, boy. You don’t look like you’re from around here. I’m in charge of this city.” He took Margaery’s arm once she was close enough, latching his handcuffs around her wrists.

“I’ll be fine,” she told the young man as earnestly as she could, “You should go.”

“Are you certain?” Robb asked, his brow creasing. All he knew from the little time he had spent around this sheriff was that he didn’t trust him and he didn’t like the idea of anyone going with him. He had a chance to meet the young woman’s eyes for the first time when she addressed him, and somehow it only convinced him further that there was something very wrong about this whole situation.

“How much is it to post bail?” he asked the sheriff.

“Five gold dragons. Which, from the looks of it, you don’t have,” Sheriff Tarly answered, shaking his head, “Run along, boy. You have no business here.” He gave Margaery a small tug in the direction of the jail.

“Just take care of him,” Margaery said with a nod towards the Dornish man, “I’m… I’ll sort things out. Someone from my family will be along to bail me out when they get word.” She was being pulled by the sheriff and didn’t have much time to say anything else, but she mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the stranger over her shoulder.

It frustrated Robb endlessly that he could only watch while the woman he’d met was taken away, though he knew that there was very little he could do up against the local sheriff. He did have a gun on him, but it was a puny thing compared to the other man’s, and he was smart enough to know shooting it would probably only make matters worse. The sheriff had been right in assuming he definitely didn’t have five gold dragons to his name, so he had to figure out another way to help the young woman. As he helped tend to the wounds of the newly-freed Dornish man, Robb began to mentally run over his possessions in his head, trying to think if any of them could be considered particularly valuable.

“I could probably get quite a lot of money for a horse here, don’t you think?” Robb asked, dabbing at the man’s head wound with a cloth from his bag, “Mr…?”

“Andrey. Andrey Dalt, but you can call me Drey,” the man replied, “And yes, I’d reckon so. Maybe even ten gold dragons if you know how to bargain.”

“I bet you do,” Robb commented, giving a small smile before extending his hand to him, “If you help me I’ll split whatever we get with you. What do you say?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Andrey replied, smiling in return and giving Robb’s hand a shake.

* * *

Margaery was placed in a dingy cell in the local jail just as soon as Sheriff Tarly had carted her in. There wasn’t a proper place to sit, just the hard wooden floor beneath her feet. She rested her head against the wall as she thought about how long she’d have to wait for bail. Her family would be suspicious if they didn’t see her home in time for supper and most likely send Loras out to look for her. And then she would be certain get an earful from her father upon returning home and receive a lecture on butting into business that didn’t concern her - never mind the man whose face was about to be smashed in.

She gave a small sigh, yanking her bonnet off and hitching her skirts up slightly. She figured she might as well make herself as comfortable as possible if she was going to be there for a while.

Robb parted ways from Andrey an hour or so later with another friendly handshake and five gold dragons in his pocket which the other man had helped him get for White Knife. It had hurt him to give up the horse who had served him so well on his travels from much further north than he imagined most people in this city had ever been, but somehow Robb felt it was the right thing to do. The young woman hadn’t deserved to be put behind bars any more than Andrey had deserved to be beaten up by the cruel sheriff Robb had come across, and he had to make things right. As Robb glanced at Grey Wind trotting at his feet, he briefly wondered what his father would have done in such a situation. He liked to think that he would have done the same.

“Excuse me,” Robb spoke up as he stepped into the jailhouse, doing his best to sound older than his sixteen years. He knew he didn’t look like a child because he’d always been able to get drinks in bars quite easily without being dismissed, but he still felt slightly nervous. “I’d like to post bail for…I actually don’t know her name,” he said, “A young lady with brown hair who was brought in here today for the possession of fake coins.”

Margaery had very nearly fallen asleep in her cell until she heard the same voice that had defended her that morning. She sat up slightly, peering through the bars to see the stranger with his dog talking to the deputy. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him pass over some coins that could only be gold dragons.

Deputy Rykeer raised his eyebrows at Robb but took the money anyhow, slipping it into the strongbox under his desk, his keys jingling on his belt as he walked over to Margaery’s cell. He unlocked it and opened the door for her. “Miss. Tyrell, you’re free to go,” he told her, giving a small nod of his head.

She stood to her feet, her head dizzy with confusion as she made her way over to the young man who had bailed her out. She had noticed he was handsome before, but she hadn’t really let herself get a proper look at him in the midst of the uproar. Even in the dim light of the jailhouse, she could tell her had dark auburn curls and his eyes were the deepest shade of blue. Her stomach gave something akin to a flutter as she reached out to gently take his arm. “Come… Let’s talk outside in the fresh air,” she suggested, giving him a small smile.

“Aye, that sounds good,” Robb agreed, smiling in return as the newly freed brunette took his arm. She was even prettier up close than she had been at a distance, and her smile made him feel unexpectedly shy all of a sudden.

“Are you all right, miss?” he asked her, looking her up and down, “The sheriff didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Margaery replied as they made their way outside. His dog gave her knees a small nudge with his head, and she laughed, barely having to bend to scratch behind his ear. “I don’t know how to thank you for your kindness,” she said softly, looking up to meet the young man’s gaze again, “You didn’t have to do that, especially for a stranger… I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Robb,” he replied, giving another smile, “I’d love to know yours, Miss. Tyrell.” Grey Wind had closed his eyes in contentment at being petted, and it made Robb give a small chuckle. “There’s no need to thank me,” he affirmed, “That sheriff seems like a real piece of work.”

“He likes to terrorize people because he thinks it’ll earn him more respect,” Margaery remarked, “And he’s prejudiced against the Dornish as all get out.” She flushed pink, realizing that she was getting a little preachy. “I’m Margaery,” she informed the young man, extending her hand to shake his, “It’s nice to meet you, Robb.”

“Then you were brave to stand up to him, Miss. Margaery,” Robb commented, shaking her hand warmly, “And you have a beautiful name. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Should I…may I kiss your hand? I was always taught to do so to a lady but I’m never sure around these parts if it’s customary or not.”

Margaery blinked several times, feeling her cheeks go hot once more. Robb’s hand was big and warm and calloused in hers, and his request seemed so innocent, unlike the men who would jeer and ogle her as she passed by the saloon on outings. She nodded her head in consent. “Gentlemen do so around these parts,” she told him, her lips turning up in a smile again.

Robb smiled too before bringing Margaery’s hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss to it. Her skin was beautifully delicate and soft and he could swear his nose caught a whiff of the smell of flowers. When he pulled back for a moment he found himself tongue-tied, and all that came out was the first piece of information that popped into his head. “I…I think you’ll be glad to know the man you helped is fine,” he told her, “His name is Andrey and he now has five - _real_ \- gold dragons to spend.”

Margaery took a few seconds to process Robb’s words, her heart speeding up a bit at the feeling of his soft lips and scratchy beard against her hand. “You gave him five dragons?” she queried, her eyes wide, “That was very kind of you… Surely you must be hungry or parched? You look as though you’ve been traveling a long way. Please, let me cook supper for you and make you one of my peach pies. It’s the very least I can do after what you’ve done for me.”

“No, miss, I didn’t give them to him. He helped me earn them,” Robb explained before raising his eyebrows slightly at Margaery’s offer. He didn’t want to impose on her, but at the same time he had to admit he definitely wouldn’t mind spending more time with his newly-made acquaintance, and the prospect of a meal he hadn’t killed and cooked himself did sound very appealing. “If it’s no trouble for you,” he ultimately said, “It would be a pleasure to spend more time in your company.” Grey Wind gave an eager bark, and Robb’s face turned slightly red.

“It’s no trouble at all, trust me. I have to cook supper for my family anyhow. I’ll just add an extra place setting,” Margaery informed Robb, her smile unfading, “My farm is just east of here, about a five minute ride. You can follow me if you like… Where did you hitch your horse?”

“Well, you see, I…don’t exactly have a horse at the moment,” Robb answered, slightly sheepish, “I’ll happily lead yours, though. Most horses tend to get skittish around Grey Wind - that’s my dog - so it might be a good idea anyway.”

“You don’t…?” Margaery trailed off, her brow furrowing in confusion. She supposed the young man before her could have taken the train south, but his clothes looked weathered, and it was a long way from the Reach to Starfall where the railroad hadn’t been constructed yet. Still, she didn’t wish to pry, changing the subject.

“My horse, Rose, isn’t too bad around other animals,” she told Robb, “I wouldn’t make you walk all that way, and she’s big enough to carry two people.” She flushed pink again, pursing her lips together slightly. “If you wouldn't mind riding with me, of course,” she added.

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind,” Robb answered, his laugh coming out slightly nervous. He had shared a horse with his younger siblings before and with his mother on occasion, but riding with a young woman he’d just met would definitely be a new experience for him.

“Please, lead the way,” he bid her, “Would you prefer to ride up front or shall I?”

“It might be best if I did, simply because I know the way. Grey Wind will be alright running alongside us, then?” Margaery asked, leading Robb over to the bank where Rose was tethered. She reached into her dress pocket to pull out a carrot and feed it to the mare. She still had the blanket she’d woven folded up in her satchel, and she took it out to drape over Rose’s back.

“Aye, he ought to be. He seems to have taken a liking to you so I reckon he’d follow you with or without me,” Robb teased gently, giving another small laugh. He took a few steps forward once Margaery had placed a blanket on her horse’s back and ran a hand gently over it. “This is beautiful,” he remarked, “Did you make it?”

“Yes, I did,” Margaery replied, her smile growing brighter, “Thank you. I was going to sell it today before… the altercation. But now it’s coming in handy.” She bounced on the balls of her feet a couple of times and then hoisted herself up onto her horse. She offered her hand to Robb after, scooting forward so that he’d have room.

Robb was quick to take hold of Margaery’s hand but slightly cautious as he pulled himself up, taking in a deep breath. He was very aware of just how close he was to his companion as he settled behind her on her horse, and he liked being so more than he’d care to admit out loud. He caught the same flowery scent from before as he reached out to place his hands gently on either side of her waist.

“Are you comfortable?” Margaery asked, looking over her shoulder. She could nearly hear her own heart beating, and she only hoped that Robb didn’t notice how unnerved she was. He smelled of cedar and smoke, and she found she rather liked it; there was nothing in Dorne that had a similar scent. His hands felt warm against her waist, and for a fleeting moment she wished that he was closer and would wrap his arms around her. She shook the thought, realizing how mad she had to be to think such things about a stranger, even if he had shown her kindness.

“Aye,” Robb assured his companion, giving her a smile and a small nod. He almost added ‘ _Very_ ,’ but was grateful that particular thought remained only in his mind. “I really hope your family won’t mind my intruding on your dinner,” he told her, “Food is a pretty valuable resource these days.”

“We have enough to go around on our farm. Really, it’s the least I can do,” Margaery assured Robb, turning around once more. She kicked the flanks of her horse and they took off with Grey Wind running by their side.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you around these parts?” she asked her companion as they galloped away from town, “Are you all by yourself?”

“Well, I have Grey Wind here,” Robb noted, glancing over at his dog who was running beside her, “But other than that I suppose you could say I’m by myself for now. I’m…not from around here, as you’ve probably already noticed, but I’ve come down here looking for someone.”

“Oh?” Margaery queried, not wanting to press further if Robb didn’t want to tell her any details, “Well, I hope you find whoever you’re looking for.” She noticed he had relaxed slightly since he’d first jumped onto the horse, his grip on her waist a bit tighter now that they were moving. The heavy feeling of his hands sent goose-flesh up and down her arms, making her glad she wore a dress with long sleeves despite the heat.

“Thank you,” Robb said earnestly, leaning forward a little, “I’m glad to have found _you_ at any rate, and I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my troubles. What can you tell me of you? Are you from here in Starfall or did your family have to move here?”

“We moved here from the Reach… Winter came, and our crops started dying,” Margaery informed Robb, worrying her bottom lip as she felt his breath against her ear, “We shipped a lot of our goods out from Highgarden, but our resources kept depleting, and we weren’t growing enough to sustain our family, let alone the rest of Westeros. Dorne is beautiful, but… it’s not home.”

Robb’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry,” he said gently to her, “I know from experience how difficult it is to just leave your home like that. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t miss…well, I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it, but I’m from a place very far north called Winterfell.”

“Only from the maps I made my father buy me when I was younger,” Margaery admitted with a small smile, “I used to want to be an adventurer and go on an expedition all across Westeros. I can’t imagine how cold Winterfell is at the present.” She could already see her house in the distance, and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, wishing she had more time with Robb to talk.

“Would you want to wash up when we get to the farm?” she asked, “We’re right on the river. Or I could draw you a bath… And then, perhaps you might join me in the kitchen? I know it’s not customary for men to be there while the lady of the house is cooking, but it would be nice to continue our conversation.”

“There’s no need to take the trouble of drawing me a bath. The river will suit me just fine to wash up,” Robb affirmed, smiling warmly, “And I’ll happily join you, miss. I’d like to continue our conversation as well. I think you’d make a grand adventurer, personally.”

“Well thank you,” Margaery replied, a smile on her face as well, “I don’t know if I’m quite cut out for it.” She was glad that her brothers were nowhere in sight as they neared her house, knowing they would have a lot to say about her sharing a horse with a near stranger. “If you walk a bit down the river there’s an area with trees that’ll give you some privacy,” she told Robb as her horse slowed down.

“Thank you kindly. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a chance to go for a swim in a river,” Robb admitted, already looking forward to stepping into the cool water. He only wished Margaery might join him but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing it wouldn’t be right or proper. As Margaery’s mare came to a halt he carefully got down off the horse, then offered his hand up to help her down as well.

Margaery took Robb’s hand and hopped down as gracefully as she could, glad for his help. “Thank you… I’ll let everyone know you’re here so that they don’t get a surprise when you come back to the house after your bath,” she remarked, still holding onto his hand and giving him a smile, “I will see you again soon.”

“See you soon, Miss. Margaery,” Robb said, smiling at her in return. He held onto her hand for just a little bit longer before gently letting go and watching as she made her way to the farmhouse. It was only when she was a fair distance away that he turned to Grey Wind and raised an eyebrow.

“You heard her, right?” he said, “Race you to the river.” Grey Wind gave a bark in approval, and Robb let out a laugh before the two of them took off for the water.

* * *

Margaery was in bright spirits as she made her way into her house and told her family members that they would be having a guest for supper. She didn’t specify too many of the details, only that he’d helped her out of a bind while she was in town and wanted to repay the favor by giving him something to eat. Her father looked pleased to hear she’d made an acquaintance and invited him to dinner, but she ignored his smug grin as she set off to work in the kitchen preparing a meal of fried chicken and potatoes. She only hoped that Robb would enjoy what she was preparing, a smile growing on her face when she thought about him.

“So do we know anything about this young man? It’s not like Margaery to just invite a stranger to dinner.”

Robb didn’t recognise any of the voices he could hear as belonging to Margaery he stepped into the Tyrell farmhouse, where the front door had been left open. He’d made sure to clean himself up properly before dinner and had even washed his hair, which was still a bit wet despite him having spent some time out in the sunshine to dry himself off. He just hoped he looked presentable enough for her family, three members of which were in the living room apparently discussing him.

“This is a good sign,” Garlan was saying to his brothers, “She’s been so reserved lately… I was really starting to worry.”

“I was as well,” Loras admitted, leaning back in his chair, “But we all know she wouldn’t bring someone home who wasn’t worthy of our respect. He must be a good man.”

“Yes, i trust her judgement,” Garlan agreed before giving a small chuckle, “I just think… she must have really taken a liking to him if she just met him today and invited him here for supper.”

Robb was glad the three men talking hadn’t caught sight of him yet as he felt his face flush slightly, and he bit back a broad smile. Unfortunately Grey Wind gave him away moments later as he came bounding in eagerly through the open door.

“Gods, that’s a very impressive hound,” one of the three men commented as he stood to his feet. Robb thought he looked older than him, with a square jaw and a kindly expression, and as he stood Robb realised he carried a cane with him.

“Sorry. We didn’t mean to intrude,” Robb spoke up quickly, making himself visible, “I’m Robb Stark. Miss. Margaery asked me to meet her in the kitchen once I had finished washing up and I was wondering if you might be able to point me in the right direction.”

Garlan bit back a knowing smile of his own, stepping forwards to shake the other man’s hand. “I’m Garlan, this is Willas, and this is Loras,” he introduced them, “We’re Margaery’s brothers… I understand you got her out of a bind today. It’s much appreciated. We all know our little sister can take care of herself, but sometimes I do think she could use some help. She takes on too much for someone so young.”

“It’s good to meet you,” Loras remarked, standing to his feet to shake Robb’s hand as well, “ The kitchen is down the hall to your right. I’m sure you don’t want to keep Margaery waiting. We can all talk later.”

“Loras is right,” Willas added, “We would all be very interested to hear more about you over supper.”

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you and you truly do have a remarkable sister,” Robb affirmed, “I only had to get her out of a bind because she helped another man get out of one herself.” He gave a small nod of his head, then made his way down the hall and took a right through one of the doors which sure enough led to the kitchen.

“Whatever you’re cooking smells delicious, Miss. Margaery,” Robb commented, giving a smile upon seeing her again.

Margaery looked over her shoulder as she heard Robb’s voice, a smile appearing on her face thanks to his words. “Thank you,” she replied, flipping the chicken over on the stove and then turning around so that she could offer her guest a seat. “You look nice and refreshed,” she commented, laughing as Grey Wind made his way over to her and nuzzled her knee. She grabbed a chicken bone from the pile she’d made while she was working and tossed it to the hound.

“You don’t have to call me ‘miss’, you know,” she told her companion, “Margaery suits me just fine.”

“Sorry, Miss…sorry, Margaery,” Robb corrected himself, taking a seat and keeping his eyes on her. If someone had asked him what the Tyrells’ kitchen looked like he was certain he wouldn’t be able to tell them, for all he seemed to be able to see was the young woman before him. “I met three of your brothers just now,” he spoke up, “Is it just them or do you have other siblings?”

“Just them,” Margaery answered, her cheeks flushing pink under Robb’s gaze. She turned to the table behind her to open the jar of peaches that was sitting there and layer them over the pie crust she’d already rolled out. “They’re trouble sometimes, but I love them just the same. My mother was quite joyful when I was born; she didn’t want to be the only woman in the house,” she explained softly, “Do you have any siblings?”

“I can imagine. It must have been nice to have a girl after three boys,” Robb commented before answering Margaery’s question, “I have four, actually. Here, I have a picture…” He rummaged around in his pockets and soon found a faded photograph, which he stood up to show her. “It’s a couple of years old, but…that’s me of course, and then that’s Sansa, that’s Arya, that’s Bran and that’s Rickon,” he said, pointing out each of them in turn.

“They’re lovely,” Margaery said with a warm smile, studying the photograph for a few seconds and trying to memorize the names of Robb’s siblings as he told them to her, “You must miss them… So you’re the eldest, then? They all look so young, especially little Rickon. He has curls like you.”

She placed the pie crust on top of the peaches and slid the tin into the oven before facing her companion once more. She took one of his hands in hers, quietly examining his calloused fingers and palm. “I have some oil I can put on these to help them heal,” she told him softly, “You have the hands of a hard worker.”

“I should hope so,” Robb commented quietly, feeling his heartbeat speed up just from Margaery’s gentle touch, “My father used to say there were few things more honorable than hard work.” He had been about to say something else about his brothers and sisters but whatever it was quickly vanished from his mind. “I would appreciate some oil, though,” he remarked with a smile, “Will it make me smell as nice as you do?”

Margaery’s face burned red from Robb’s comment, and she had to stop herself from grinning like a fool. “I’m not so sure I smell all that nice,” she remarked, “But the oil does have a faint flowery scent. I hope you don’t mind.” She opened a drawer in the cabinets beside her, pulling out a small glass vial with a pale lavender liquid inside, uncorking the cap and sprinkling a few drops onto his hand. “A little goes a long way,” she told him with a smile, gently rubbing the oil over his callouses.

“Thank you. I actually rather like the smell,” Robb said, his own face turning slightly red as Margaery rubbed the oil into his hands. “You don’t have to do all this for me,” he commented, “I feel as though the gods must truly be smiling upon me today.”

“You showed me kindness that I wouldn’t expect from someone who knew me, let alone a stranger. I want to do the same for you,” Margaery explained quietly. She finished massaging Robb’s hands, giving them a small squeeze before she let go to check on her chicken. It looked brown and crispy, so she took it out of the pan and sat it on a plate beside the oven.

“So, I was thinking…” she piped up again as she began to set the table, “I know you’re on a journey to find someone, and that’ll be mighty difficult to do without transportation. My family isn’t exactly in a position to give money away, but if you have a week or two to spare on your trip, we can give you a roof over your head and a fresh meal every night if you did some work for us. I know my brothers could use a hand with making improvements to the barn and herding cattle, and we could pay you with a horse for your troubles. Willas breeds the fastest, most beautiful stallions.”

Robb’s eyes went wide at Margaery’s words, and his first instinct was to shake his head almost immediately. “No, Margaery, I couldn’t possibly…that’s far too generous an offer,” he told her, “You barely know me, and you already have…four, five mouths to feed? Truthfully I would be glad to spend more time in your company, but…what would your father say?”

“He’d be happy to welcome someone into his home who was kind to his daughter,” Margaery replied, her face falling slightly at Robb’s response, “I don’t know how any of us are going to make it out here without helping each other out… It’s true that we just met, but… I don’t want you to get hurt out there, Robb. You’re different to anyone here, and I can’t in good conscience let you leave without offering you something.”

Robb’s brow creased in thought and when he glanced over at Grey Wind he saw his dog had gone so far as to lift his head from the chicken bone he was gnawing on. He could most definitely use a new horse after having sold his own, and he rather liked the idea of working on Margaery’s family’s farm and seeing her every day, but he still felt that she was being far too generous. “May I ask you something, Margaery?” he said softly, “Your brothers told me out there that you take on a lot for someone so young, and I noticed you’re doing the cooking by yourself…is everything all right with your mother?”

Margaery stopped fixing the tablecloth, turning once more to face Robb. “She’s sick,” she informed him quietly, “Her jaw locks and she shakes. The doctor doesn’t know what’s wrong. She’s been like that ever since we came here.”

Robb’s face fell as his fears were confirmed, and he reached for Margaery’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he said to her, giving it a gentle squeeze, “I…I know what it is to fear for your mother. I’d like to help you and your family. If you see fit to give me a horse after I’ve completed my work, I won’t lie that I’d be most grateful. I insist I help with as much as possible though if I’m to be here eating your food and staying under your roof.”

Margaery gave Robb a small, grateful smile, placing her free hand over his. In truth, she was lonely in Dorne. She had her brothers, but often they were working, and she didn’t have anyone outside of her family to confide in. She missed her friends in Highgarden, and Robb was the kindest soul she’d met in a long while. She wanted to make sure he was safe and had a horse to get to where he needed to go, but she also secretly wanted him to stick around for while so that she could learn more about him.

“Thank you, Margaery. I look forward to meeting your parents because they must be very special people to have raised you,” Robb commented, holding on to Margaery’s hand for a bit longer, “I ought to start right away.” He broke from her to make his way over to the stove and help her ferry the food over to the table.

“Thank you, Robb,” Margaery said softly, smiling again as he started to busy himself with helping her, “I’m going to make up a plate for my mother. I always take one to her in her room before we eat. If you want, you can come with me so that you can meet her.” She moved to grab a plate from the cupboard and add some chicken and potatoes to it.

“I’d like that very much,” Robb said, smiling and giving Margaery a nod, “What does she like to drink?” Grey Wind lifted his head, seemingly wanting to join in with whatever was going on. “Does she like dogs?” Robb added hopefully.

“i don’t think she would mind Grey Wind,” Margaery replied with an encouraging smile, “There’s some soda water in the ice box… And glasses are in that cabinet there. I suppose you ought to get used to where things are if you’re going to be here for a week or so.”

“I’m keen to learn as much as possible,” Robb affirmed before busying himself with making his way over to the cabinet to fetch a glass of soda water for Margaery’s mother. “There’s plenty I’ll be able to get on with by myself, though,” he added, “I grew up on a farm, too.”

“Really?” Margaery inquired, raising her eyebrows, “Garlan and Loras will be so glad to have help from someone who knows what they’re doing… Willas got into an accident with a horse when he was younger and can’t do too many physical things. He’s become the brains of the family. I don’t know what we’d do without him.”

“He has that air, somehow. I knew just by looking at him that he was far more clever than me,” Robb commented with a grin, “All your brothers seem nice. I’m looking forward to getting to know them as well.” Truthfully, besides his family the other thing Robb missed the most about home were his best friend Theon and his cousin Jon. It was lonely on the road with nobody but Grey Wind to talk to, and he was glad that by the looks of things he’d have Margaery’s brothers as well as her to spend time with.

“Anything else we need to take to your mother?” Robb asked, approaching Margaery again with the glass of soda water in his hand.

“I think that’s it,” Margaery remarked, taking the plate in her hands and carefully carrying it along with her, leading Robb to her mother’s room. She’d tried her best to make it as homey as possible, leaving the curtains open to let sunlight in and covering Alerie in blankets she’d woven herself. The shelves were stocked with books, and she made sure there was a jug of fresh water close to the bed at all times.

“Hello, Mama,” she said softly as she and her companion entered the room. She placed the food down on the bedside table and knelt down to take her mother’s hands in hers and press kisses to her knuckles. “This is my friend, Robb,” she informed her, “We met in the city today. He’s going to be staying with us for a while to help Garlan and Loras around the farm.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb said politely, making his way over to leave the soda water on the older woman’s bedside table. She had long silver hair unlike his mother’s which was still her natural deep auburn, but he thought Margaery’s mother beautiful like his own whom he missed dearly.

“You met a young man in the city? Your father will be pleased,” Alerie commented to Margaery, giving a small smile, “Thank you, Margaery. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Robb.”

“You’re welcome, Mama,” Margaery said with a smile of her own, trailing her hand over her mother’s hair, “Don’t be afraid to ring the bell if you need me, all right? I love you so much… I made you chicken and potatoes tonight. And Robb brought you some soda water.” She stood to her feet and kissed the top of Alerie’s head. “Do you want anything else? I want to make sure you have everything before we eat supper,” she added softly.

“I’m fine, thank you. Today’s been a good day so far. No _spasms_ , as Willas calls them,” Alerie reassured Margaery, moving her hand to rest gently on her arm, “I love you, too, darling.”

Robb smiled warmly as he watched the two women, thinking back to his own mother. He had no way of knowing if she was even alive but in his heart he refused to let go of the idea that she was and that he would eventually find her.

“You look rather young to be all by yourself, Robb,” Alerie commented to Robb, glancing over at him.

“Thankfully I’m not by myself anymore,” Robb commented with a smile, “I think the gods must have sent your daughter to me, Mrs. Tyrell.”

Margaery’s cheeks grew pink again, directing her smile at Robb this time. “I think it was the other way around,” she amended softly, then turning back to her mother, “I’ll be back to check on you after supper. I think Father might come join you if he’s not too curious about Robb. Have a good meal, Mama. I will see you soon.” She gave Alerie’s hand a small squeeze and then walked with her companion out into the hallway once more.

“She has the kindest heart of anyone I’ve ever known,” Margaery told Robb, blinking back tears, “It’s not fair that she’s sick.”

Robb found himself reaching for Margaery’s hand again, unsure of what to do but hoping he could at least provide her with a bit of comfort. “It most definitely isn’t. What are the doctors saying? She said she was feeling better,” he said, “Maybe it’s a good sign.”

“They’re just not sure,” Margaery replied, shaking her head, “A few people have the same symptoms as her, but they haven’t found much to help… I’m sorry. I’m sure you have problems of your own. I don’t want to place my burdens on you. But thank you for listening.”

She gently threaded their fingers together, unable to help but think about how much she loved the feeling of Robb’s large hand in hers. “The gods sent us each other, perhaps,” she murmured, giving a small start as she heard Loras calling out her name. “Oh, I hope I didn’t burn the pie,” she remarked, her eyes widening in alarm.

“Oh, no, I’m sure it’s fine,” Robb reassured Margaery, but he picked up his pace nonetheless alongside her in the direction Loras’s voice was coming from, “And even if it’s a bit burnt I promise you I’ll find it delicious. I can’t even remember the last time I had a slice of pie.”

“You’re far too kind,” Margaery said, reaching the kitchen where her brothers and father were standing at the table hovering over her pie.

“I took it out for you… I nearly burnt myself in the process, but at least I saved the pie,” he jested with a smile.

“Why don’t you come have a seat by me, Robb?” Garlan suggested, quirking a brow, “You can sit on his left, Margaery. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t be cruel enough to separate you two.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes at Garlan but didn’t say anything, walking over to sit in her respective seat.

“Thank you,” Robb said, his face flushing slightly as he too hurried over to his seat. He cast eyes upon Margaery’s father for the first time, and gave him a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Tyrell,” he spoke up, “Thank you for allowing me to share your dinner.”

“Say, Robb, where’s that dog of yours?” Willas wanted to know, “I wanted to get a better look at him. Does he have any wolf in him perchance?”

“I’m not sure. We found him and he’s…not here,” Robb realised, then giving a small laugh, “He must have stayed behind with Mrs. Tyrell.”

Margaery gave a warm smile. “He’s a gentle giant in some ways,” she remarked, reaching to spoon some potatoes onto Robb’s plate for him, “I’m glad Mama has some company.”

“It’s good to meet you as well, Robb,” Mace piped in, giving the young man a smile and raising his eyebrows as he noticed Margaery serving their guest, “You’re most welcome here.”

“Thank you,” Robb said to Mace and also to Margaery, giving the latter a smile as he turned to glance at her. When he had arrived in Starfall that morning he couldn’t possibly have imagined that he’d wind up having dinner with a family he had never met, and all set to work for them for a few weeks to earn himself a new horse. The part that made him happiest was that he’d met Margaery, with whom he truly couldn’t wait to spend more time.


	2. Fervor

Margaery didn’t exactly look like a dignified lady as she stood at the water pump, her skirts hitched up and loose hairs falling out of her otherwise neatly-pinned bun. She had a jug in her hand and was fetching a drink for Robb who was up in the barn loft doing some patchwork to the wood siding. Their new guest had only been at the Tyrell farm for a few days, but already he’d begun to get into the swing of things, and her brothers thanked her every day for bringing him around. She carefully balanced the jug on her hip, wiping sweat from her brow with her free hand as she made her way over to the barn. She was grateful for the nice breeze coming off of the river, though you couldn’t feel much of it when you were indoors. She called out for her companion once she was inside to let him know that she was there.

At the sound of Margaery’s voice Robb’s head poked out from the rafters to give her a broad smile. He had found that over the past few days he had only been enjoying working for the Tyrells more and more, as always having something to do during the day distracted his mind from sadder thoughts. At night, he always spent a considerable amount of time talking to Margaery, and when he then got into his warm bed at night he would often fall into a dreamless sleep without any of the nightmares that had plagued him on the road.

“Good afternoon, Margaery,” he called out to her, “You’re looking very elegant today. Do you need help with anything?”

“Flatterer,” Margaery jested, though her cheeks flushed pink anyhow, “I’ve just come to bring you a drink. I didn’t want you to be parched. Can you spare a few minutes to come down and talk with me?” In the days that Robb had been there, she’d found out a bit more about him. She now knew his last name was Stark, that he was unable to resist her strawberry pie, and that he never missed any opportunity to help her or her family out. She could tell that he was still hesitant about opening up, however, and there was an air of sadness to him that she wished she could take away.

“I’m no flatterer,” Robb affirmed, “Not unless I can smell one of your pies.” He smiled playfully at her again before nodding his head and turning around to make his way down to the barn floor. It didn’t cease to amaze him how kind Margaery had been and continued to be since the moment he’d met her, and he knew it didn’t extend only to him. He found he only liked his new friend more by the day, and his mind kept going to her even when they weren’t together.

“Here you go,” Margaery remarked, placing the jug of water on a table so that Robb could drink from it when he needed to. She sidled up close to him when he made it down the ladder, giving him a playful nudge. “You’re all sweaty,” she teased, reaching up to brush a damp curl out of his eyes, “It’ll be suppertime soon, and I’ll draw you a bath before then. You deserve it after working so hard all day.”

“Thank you,” Robb said to Margaery, smiling gratefully as she set the jug of water down. Before he could take a drink, however, she was standing next to him and he could feel his heartbeat speed up a little. “And who draws you a bath, Margaery?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow, “You work hard all day, too.“

“I draw one for myself,” Margaery answered, turning to face Robb and give him a smile of her own, “I’m not outside doing laborious tasks like you. Cooking supper and taking care of my mother isn’t the same as bailing hay or herding cattle… We need to get you a hat so you don’t get all red in the Dornish sun.” She secretly found his pink cheeks and freckles endearing, though she wouldn’t admit that aloud in this presence. “Would you like to take a trip into town with me tomorrow?” she asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm, “I need to try and sell my blanket again, and I’ll buy you a hat afterwards.”

“I’d like that very much. I’ll just check with your brothers if there isn’t too much work to do first,“ Robb answered, nodding eagerly in response to Margaery’s suggestion, “I still maintain that you ought to get to have someone doing things for  _you_  every now and then. And you are far too generous to me.”

“I just like seeing you smile,” Margaery admitted with a grin at her own, “Take care of yourself while you’re out here, all right? I will call you when your bath is ready.” She hesitated for a moment before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Robb’s cheek. 

Robb’s face flushed pink beneath Margaery’s lips, and he couldn’t stop the broad grin that spread across his face. He wanted to return her gesture somehow, and he settled ultimately for taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. This one, however, was different to the one he’d given her when they first met, and he lingered for a couple of seconds against the skin of her knuckles before he pulled away. “Aye. Thank you again,” he said to her quietly.

“It was my pleasure,” Margaery replied just as softly, biting back her smile, “I will see you soon.” She wanted to stay with Robb for a bit longer, but she knew that wouldn’t do either of them any good; they still had a lot to get done before the sun set, and they would have plenty of time to talk later anyhow. She found it difficult to tear her eyes away from him as she left the barn, looking over her shoulder a few times on her way back to the farmhouse. She couldn’t believe how quickly she’d taken a liking to their guest. Normally she put on a mask with people she didn’t know, but she felt like she could be herself around Robb.

Robb found himself wishing for more time with Margaery as she walked away, but he told himself they’d be able to talk more after the sun went down and he’d finished his work. For now there was still plenty to do, though he knew he would most definitely be thinking about her for the remainder of the day. 

* * *

 

On the following morning, Robb was pleased that Garlan and Loras were happy to give him a bit of time off to head into town with Margaery. Together they managed to sell Margaery’s blanket for a good enough price to buy Robb a hat and still have a bit left over, so they returned to Margaery’s house in high spirits. The two of them had somehow found an excuse to ride on the same horse again, but this time Robb was the one up front with Margaery sitting just behind him.

“I’m still not sure about this hat,” Robb commented with a laugh, slowing down as they neared the farm, “I mean, I like it very much, but I’m not sure it suits me as much as yours suit you. Perhaps we Northerners aren’t meant for this kind of headwear.”

Margaery laughed as well, shaking her head slightly in amusement. “I’m not sure. I don’t think you realize how nice it looks on you,” she told Robb, “The most important thing is that it’ll keep your face shaded. I was a little worried when you came in for your bath yesterday and looked as red as the tomatoes in our garden. But I think that was just because you’d been working so hard, not because you’d been burned.” She’d kept her arms around his waist on their way back to the farm, and she gave him a gentle squeeze, resting her cheek against his back until they reached the stables. 

“Aye, that must have been it,” Robb commented, glad Margaery couldn’t see as his face turned red again. Her body pressed against his back was so distracting that he was glad the stables were just straight ahead and he didn’t have to guide the horse at all. 

“Well, hello,” he commented, raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of an impeccably groomed black stallion, “I haven’t seen him before. You must have a guest over.”

Margaery’s brow furrowed as she looked over at the stallion, her stomach dropping when she realized who it had to belong to. “Renly,” she muttered under her breath. She gently nestled against Robb’s back, hiding her face and closing her eyes, wishing she could make their new guest disappear just out of sheer will. “I know who he belongs to,” she said quietly, “An old family friend.”

“Oh?” Robb questioned, glancing over his shoulder at Margaery while he slowed their horse to a stop, “I would say that sounds nice but you don’t sound particularly excited to see whoever it is. Are they not a good family friend?”

“Not to me,” Margaery admitted, letting out a soft sigh, “Not that I don’t like Renly. It’s just… Well, it’s a long story.” She gave Robb a small smile, reaching to tilt the brim of his hat upwards so that she could see his eyes properly. “Perhaps I have time to tell it to you later,” she said quietly, leaning forwards slightly.

“Margaery!” She heard Loras’s voice and jerked back, pursing her lips together. “Margaery, Renly is here! He’s been waiting for you to come back!”

Robb’s brow furrowed and he was unable to help but feel slightly annoyed by Loras’s interruption, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he had been hoping would happen. All he knew was that he had found himself looking at Margaery’s lips more than few times during the day and wondering what they would feel like against his. 

“Sounds like you should probably get going,” he said reluctantly, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Rose.”

“Thank you, Robb,” Margaery replied, feeling irritated, though she tried not to show it. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then hopped off of her horse, giving Rose’s hind end a small pat. “You can come inside when you’re done, and I’ll introduce you to Renly,” she suggested, feigning a smile before she walked away, heading towards the house. She met Loras outside of the barn, raising her eyebrows at him. 

“Have you been writing Renly?” she asked her brother pointedly as they made their way inside.

“Yes but… I didn’t know he was coming here,” Loras answered in a hushed tone before they entered the main room of the house where everyone was sat waiting for them.

Robb was quick to remove the tack from Rose and brush her down, eager to meet the guest that Margaery had been so vague about. He just hoped that whoever this Renly was he hadn’t done anything to harm Margaery, as if he had then he knew the two of them most definitely wouldn’t get along. 

The smell of flowers filled Robb’s nose when he stepped into the Tyrells’ living room, and he saw a bouquet of lilies had been placed on one of the tables. He sidled in quietly, unsure as to whether he should even be here since he wasn’t technically family, but Margaery had invited him to come into the house so he had done.

Margaery let out a sigh of relief when she saw Robb, giving him a small smile from across the room where she was seated next to Renly. She was sincerely worried that the family friend had come to make a proposition that she didn’t want to hear - something that he’d hinted at before she was a reasonable age to start courting. It certainly seemed like he was trying to charm her with the bouquet of flowers he brought with him and the fancy dress clothes that he was wearing. A week or so earlier she might have gone along with his little scheme, but she’d recently met a man who she was genuinely interested in. 

“Excuse me,” Robb spoke up, taking off his hat on his way further into the room, “Sorry to intrude.” 

“I hardly think you’re intruding, Robb,” Willas commented, giving the other man a small smile. He had Grey Wind sat at his feet, and he was reaching down a hand to pet the large hound.

“You can have a seat here, Robb,” Margaery suggested, gesturing to the seat beside her, “Renly was just telling us about his journey here.”

“It’s good to meet you,” Renly piped up, standing to his feet to shake the other man’s hand, “Loras told me the Tyrells took you in a few days ago? You must feel very fortunate. There aren’t many families around here that would welcome a vagabond into their home.”

“Robb isn’t a vagabond,” Margaery remarked with a small glare, “He’s working for us, helping us out on the farm.”

Robb stiffened slightly at Renly’s comment, and he shook his hand a bit more firmly than he would have normally. “I do feel very lucky to have met as generous a family as the Tyrells,” he informed the other man, “It’s good to come across people who value hard work as much as my family does.” Robb then moved to take a seat where Margaery had indicated, giving her a small smile as he sat down.

Margaery returned Robb’s smile, leaning over to gently pull out a small piece of hay that was entangled in his curls. 

Renly cleared his throat loudly as he took a seat again, then reaching for Margaery’s hand. She looked at him confusedly, but all he did was flash her a grin. “I came here not only to visit my good friends but to ask something as well,” he announced, “I was wondering, dear Margaery, if you would do me the honor of letting me court you.”

Renly’s words seemed to echo in Robb’s mind and his jaw dropped involuntarily as he stared at the scene before him. It wasn’t that he was surprised that someone would want to court Margaery - that was what surprised him the least - but he was a little taken aback by just how much the thought of it being anyone else but him hurt. Renly looked rather too old for Margaery as well, he thought, and besides, she herself hadn’t seemed particularly enthused at the prospect of  _seeing_  him, let alone letting him court her. Robb desperately felt like getting out of the room as fast as possible but he knew that would be very rude, so instead he waited with bated breath for Margaery to answer.

Margaery stared at the man beside her for a moment or two before she withdrew her hand, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Renly, but my answer is no,” she replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Renly looked just as shocked as Robb had been only a few seconds earlier, but he quickly regained his composure. “Can you give me a reason?” he asked calmly, “If I’m not mistaken, you aren’t courting anyone else.”

“Thank you for your offer, but I don’t think we would be compatible. I’m sure there is another lady who would be lucky to have you,” Margaery answered shortly, standing to her feet, “Excuse me, but I believe it’s nearly supper time, and the food is not going to prepare itself.” She briskly walked out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen.

Robb stood to his feet almost as soon as Margaery left the room, and though he didn’t say anything he shot Renly a glare of his own. Robb was admittedly relieved that Margaery had said no, Renly had clearly upset her and it was impossible for that to sit well with him. He was pleased to see Grey Wind give Renly a small growl as well just before he left the room. Heading down the corridor, he turned to follow Margaery into the kitchen.

“Margaery?” he spoke up, “Is everything all right?”

Margaery had taken a seat at the kitchen table when she heard Robb speak up, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry you had to see that, Robb,” she told him, taking in a deep, shuttering breath, “He’s ridiculous to think… I couldn’t say yes to him. I’m not interested in courting  _him.”_

Robb’s brow immediately furrowed and he sat down beside Margaery, reaching to take her hand with one of his own. If he had been angry with Renly before, that didn’t compare to how he felt upon seeing that the other man had made her cry. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” he told her sincerely, “He shouldn’t have asked if he knew you didn’t hold affection for him - especially not in front of your family like that.”

“I’m not someone’s prize, and I’m not someone’s pawn either,” Margaery murmured, “But I feel like that’s how the world views me… Sometimes I think I’m mad to believe that marrying for love is an actual possibility. I just hope I didn’t let my family down. Renly comes from a wealthy background, and I know my parents like him.” She placed her other hand over Robb’s, trailing her thumb along his skin. “Thank you… for coming after me,” she said softly

Robb’s mouth twisted slightly at Margaery’s admission that Renly was, as he’d suspected, wealthy and well-liked. It wasn’t as though Robb didn’t have a certain amount of wealth himself back in Winterfell - his family was an important one, if they had fallen on hard times as of late - but he knew that didn’t mean much out here in Dorne. He had very little to offer Margaery but his affection, that much he knew, however she had just said herself that was what mattered most to her. Margaery seemed to be fond of him as well, at least as far as he could tell. Robb was just well aware he had to tread carefully because if he was wrong then he could potentially make a mess of everything.

“That’s all right,” he told Margaery softly, “I am…very relieved you said no to him, even if your family says it wasn’t a good decision.” 

Margaery blinked a few times, wondering if Robb was implying what she hoped he was. He’d seemed rather envious of Renly, and in their moments alone they were always so close. “I couldn’t say yes to Renly,” she remarked just as quietly as him, her heart speeding up, “Not when I’ve been spending these past few days talking to and spending time with someone else whom I truly care for… You must notice where my affections lie by now. I’m afraid I’m rather obvious, and I know we are still getting to know one another, but… I can only hope that you feel the way I do about you.”

Robb’s eyes were bright as he gave Margaery the broadest of smiles at her words. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he was worried about one of her brothers or her father or worse Renly coming to join them in the kitchen. “I thought I was the one who was being obvious,” he remarked, “I wish we could go somewhere more private to talk…”

“Let’s go to the loft in the barn,” Margaery suggested quietly, unable to hide her own smile, her fingers curling around Robb’s hand, “I’ll write a quick note and say we’ve gone to fetch some chickens for supper if anyone comes looking for us.” She squeezed his hand and then quickly got up to find her inkwell and pen in a drawer, scribbling a hasty notice for her family.

“That’s a much better idea than I could come up with,” Robb mused, standing to his feet as he waited for Margaery to finish her note. Once she was done he gently took her hand again, leading her towards the kitchen door that opened outside. “I actually have something up in the loft for you as well,” he admitted to her, a slightly giddy smile still on his face.

Margaery gave a soft giggle, threading her fingers through Robb’s on their way outside. She felt overcome with a happiness she’d never experienced before - a sort of warmth that filled her body from head to toe, especially in her hand where she and Robb were connected. She stayed close to him on their way to the barn, her stomach giving a flutter of excitement as it seemed to do whenever he was near.

Robb only let go of Margaery’s hand when they reached the ladder in the barn, and he pressed a quick kiss to it before he did so. It made him immensely happy to see she was smiling and no longer seemed upset, and the way she was looking at him filled him with a joy unlike anything else he’d ever felt. 

“After you,” he beckoned her, smiling warmly and nodding towards the ladder.

“Thank you,” Margaery remarked, climbing up the ladder as quickly as she could in her skirts and taking a seat on a stack of hay. In the loft they would be hidden from view unless they wanted to be seen, and she felt glad there was a place for them to retreat where they could talk in privacy and tell each other things that they would otherwise keep secret. She made sure there was room for Robb as he climbed up after her, though she hoped he would sit close to her anyhow.

Robb followed closely behind Margaery but before he sat down he went to the corner and picked up something small in his hands. When he returned to his companion, he took a seat next to her on the hay bale and showed her that he was holding a rose carved out of wood. “I’ve been working on it for the past couple of days when I have a spare moment or two,” he told her quietly, “I wasn’t sure what it was going to be at first - I just knew it was for you and then it seemed to turn into a rose by itself.”

“Oh, Robb, it’s so lovely… Just like you. Thank you,” Margaery whispered, gently taking the rose from his hands and moving her thumb along its smooth wooden petals. She scooted a bit closer to him, placing her free hand over his. She then leant in towards him, tilting her head up to press a tentative kiss to his lips.

Robb took in a breath as Margaery’s lips met his, all of a sudden becoming very aware of his mouth and his hands and the fact that he’d never actually kissed a girl in this way before now. Theon had and he’d told him plenty about it, even going so far as to give him some tips which now seemed to completely vanish from Robb’s mind. All he knew was that he didn’t want to pull away from Margaery, and he brought a hand up to her cheek as he leant into their kiss. He had known her lips were soft from when she’d kissed his cheek, but he liked the feeling of them against his even more.

Margaery gave a small, involuntary hum of approval against Robb’s lips, her own turning up in a smile as he returned her gesture. His hand was warm against her cheek, his lips soft and wonderful and better than she ever could have imagined. She truthfully had no idea what she was doing; though she’d seen her parents kiss many times it was nothing compared to actually kissing someone else. Their noses brushed when they drew back to catch their breath, and she gave a small giggle before leaning back in to kiss him again.

Robb turned his head to make sure his nose was out of the way, giving a small chuckle of his own before their lips met again. Later he would worry about having kissed the daughter of the man who’d kindly let him into his house, but for now all he could think about was how much he liked the sensation of it and of Margaery being so close. He opened his mouth a little under hers the second time, drawing her even closer to him with his other hand on the small of her back.

Margaery was slightly surprised when Robb’s mouth opened under hers and was even more surprised to find that she liked it so much. She slipped her tongue between his lips, giving a soft moan. She just wanted him closer, snaking her arms around his neck, her fingers trailing through the hair at the nape of his neck. She let go of all of her inhibitions, not caring about where her hands were or if they were being proper as she lost herself in the feeling of being with him.

Robb felt as though he could hear his blood pumping in his ears, his heartbeat speeding up even more as Margaery’s arms slid around his neck. The gentle moan she gave made goosebumps form up the back of his neck, and one of his own escaped him as he felt his tongue slip gently over hers. It felt a little bit strange, but only in the best way imaginable. “Seven hells,” he breathed as they gently broke apart, then turning slightly pink when he realised he had cursed in front of a lady.

Margaery gave a soft laugh, only finding Robb’s swearing endearing. She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and then his jaw, nuzzling her nose against his cheek before she pulled back slightly. “Seven hells is right,” she teased, gently twirling one of his curls around her finger, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

“Neither have I,“ Robb breathed, “I’m sorry, I haven’t gone about this the proper way at all. I just…I didn’t realise it was possible to feel like this about someone so quickly.” He experimented with pressing a kiss to her jaw as well as she had done with him, then left another close to her ear. 

Margaery let out another hum, one of her hands dancing over Robb’s broad shoulder. “Don’t apologize… I understand. We only met a few days ago, and yet… Every time I looked at you I felt like kissing you, and every moment we spend apart, I wished that I could be with you,” she mused aloud.

Robb could only smile broadly and lean in to kiss Margaery’s lips once more. She only seemed to taste better each time, and each kiss only made him want to kiss her again. “I was worried it was all in my head,” he confessed, “Gods help me, I was so envious just now when Renly propositioned you. I wanted it to be me. I _want_ it to be me…but I suppose we have already broken quite a few rules of courtship.”

“I don’t want someone coming in fancy dress and bringing me flowers to woo me. I want  _you,”_ Margaery murmured, giving Robb a soft smile, “And I have to tell you that I don’t exactly mind breaking some of the rules if you don’t.” She pressed her lips to his again, feeling quite glad that they didn’t follow the traditional courtship guidelines or she wouldn’t have been kissing him at the moment.

“The only thing I would mind would be if I had to stop kissing you,“ Robb admitted, pulling back to smile at Margaery in return for a moment before his face fell slightly, “I just worry about your family. They’ve been so good to me, Margaery. What would they think if they knew?” 

Margaery ran her tongue along her bottom lip, shaking her head slightly. “My father has wanted to meet someone for quite a while,” she told Robb, trailing her fingers down his arm to take his hand in hers, “Though they might think we didn’t give ourselves enough time to get to know each other… Perhaps we ought to keep  _this_ secret for a bit.”

“Perhaps,” Robb agreed, his mouth twisting slightly in thought. He didn’t like the thought of keeping things from Margaery’s family, but at the same time he did rather like that what they had was just theirs, and nobody could interfere for the timebeing. “I just want you to know no matter what that I’m very, very glad this happened,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Won’t they be missing you soon in the house?“

“Most likely,” Margaery replied with a soft sigh, “I really ought to make supper. But perhaps… after supper we might return here. No excuses for us leaving the house together are coming to mind at the moment, but I’m sure I can think of something while we’re eating… I’m very glad this happened as well, Robb.” She directed another smile at him before pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

Robb gave a small hum of approval as Margaery had earlier, unable to feel anything but happiness as she kissed him again. “What if…I don’t come to supper?” he suggested as they pulled away, “You can say I’m busy working…I’ll find something to do. Then you can come here to bring me supper afterwards.”

“You’re very clever,” Margaery murmured with a grin, scratching at Robb’s scalp affectionately, “That sounds perfect. I only hope you won’t be too hungry while you’re working… I won’t be able to keep my mind off of you while I’m cooking or eating.” She kissed his cheek, giving his hand a small squeeze. “I’ll be sure to fill up your plate and get it to you as quickly as I can,” she whispered, “I will be back soon.”

“Thank you, Margaery,” Robb whispered back with a warm smile, pleased that Margaery thought of him as clever, “I won’t be too hungry, don’t worry. I will definitely be looking forward to seeing you again and kissing you again. The food will just be a bonus.”

Margaery let out a gentle laugh, giving Robb a peck on the lips before she broke from him and made her way down the ladder and back to her farmhouse. Her family was none the wiser about what had occurred in the barn only minutes earlier, and they didn’t seem too suspicious of the fact that their guest decided to stay outside and work more.

Supper was an awkward affair with Renly at the table, but Margaery tried not to let her thoughts dwell on him, instead thinking of the young man waiting for her back in the loft. She piled up a plate full of chicken and baked apple slices when everyone was done eating, telling her family that she was going to take a meal out for Robb who’d most likely lost track of time.

“You’re back,” Robb declared with a grin, looking up from where he had been baling hay in the lower part of the barn. He dropped what he was doing and made his way over to Margaery, glancing over her shoulder to check that she really was alone before he took her face in both of his hands and kissed her lips. 

Margaery gave a gentle giggle against Robb’s lips, parting them with her tongue. “It’s not fair of you to kiss me like that while I’m holding your supper,” she teased quietly when they drew back, “I nearly dropped it.” She placed the plate on a nearby table and then slipped her arms around his neck again, letting their noses brush purposefully this time around. 

“It’s hardly very fair of you to bring me supper when you’re so very distracting,” Robb teased Margaery gently in return, “But I suppose it was my idea.” He pressed his lips to hers again after their noses had brushed against each other, pulling her in closer encouragingly as her tongue slid into his mouth again. “I really like the way you kiss,” he whispered to her, “And how soft your lips are.”

“I like the way  _you_  kiss,” Margaery replied just as quietly, “I like your big, warm arms holding onto me. And I like the way your beard feels against my skin.” She brought her hands around to cup Robb’s jaw, her eyes dancing over his face in slight awe, scarcely able to believe all she was feeling for him. “Would you like to go up to the loft? We can take your supper with us,” she suggested.

“Aye, that sounds good. Sorry, I’m a bit overly eager at present,” Robb commented with a chuckle, “I ought to have my supper before it gets cold.” He let go of Margaery reluctantly and nodded for her to climb up the ladder ahead of him. Meanwhile, he grabbed the plate of food, ready to join her and take it upstairs.

“You don’t have to say sorry. I’m quite eager as well,” Margaery admitted with a coy smile, walking to the ladder and quickly climbing up. She helped Robb with the plate, reaching to take it from him when he was about halfway up. She gently set it on a bale of hay and leaned over to press a playful kiss to Robb’s lips when he was near. 

Robb broke into a smile again that lingered on his face even after Margaery had pulled away. “I’m fighting a losing battle here against myself as far as eating this food is concerned,” he commented playfully, “I really should get it out of the way. Then if you don’t mind I’ll kiss you some more.”

He took a seat cross-legged by the bale of hay and began to tuck into his food, quickly at first then slowing down when it occurred to him he probably didn’t want Margaery to see him eating like an animal. “Was everything all right at your house?” he asked her, “Renly didn’t bother you again?” 

Margaery shook her head, scooting closer to Robb and placing her hand on his knee. She nestled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he ate. “Everyone was quiet during supper,” she told him, “I don’t think they wanted to make our guest upset… My brothers really do like you, Robb, and I’m certain they’re not completely oblivious to my affections for you. I believe they were under the impression that we would start courting sometime in the future… and Renly threw them for a loop.”

“It sounds as though you were all surprised?” Robb commented, his free arm wrapping around Margaery, “I wasn’t taken aback that he would  _want_  to court you…I can see why anyone would. And I like the thought of your brothers approving of us courting. I hope you’re right.”

“Renly isn’t exactly…” Margaery trailed off, not wanting to say too much, “Well, like I said, we wouldn’t be compatible… You should know that when it comes to my brothers, I’m always right.” She gave a small smile, her heart beating a bit faster as she thought about his hand resting on her waist. 

“Aye, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t doubt you,” Robb affirmed, “I only…I don’t want to lose their friendship. I didn’t have anybody to talk to on the way here apart from my horse and Grey Wind. I’ve actually really liked staying at your house these past few days. You’ve made me happier than I’ve felt in a long time.”

Margaery’s smile broadened, and she gave Robb’s knee a soft squeeze. It took several seconds for his words to set in however, and when they did she drew back to look at him confusedly. “You said ‘my horse’,” she noted, blinking a few times, “What happened to it?”

It took Robb a few moments to realise his mistake, and when he blinked before he bit down on his bottom lip. He wasn’t really sure how to get out of what he had said and he didn’t want to lie to Margaery, so he thought it best to just be upfront with her. “I sold it,” he answered her quietly, finishing off his chicken.

“You sold it?” Margaery repeated, her brow furrowing. She thought back to the day Robb bailed her out of jail and realized what he’d said to her about earning ten gold dragons. “You sold it for me,” she said matter-of-factly, and the look on his face told her all she needed to know. An overwhelming wave of guilt swept over her, but after that came a rush of affection that was impossible to ignore. She leaned in to kiss him deeply, slightly rougher and far less tentative than she’d kissed him before.

If Robb was slightly taken aback at first by how Margaery was kissing him, he was quick to respond in kind as his mouth opened under hers. He pulled her gently into his lap, their lips never breaking apart, and his hands went up her back as he pulled her closer. He couldn’t say he was thinking straight when his teeth nipped at her bottom lip but as soon as it happened he pulled back, worried he’d hurt her.

Margaery let out a small gasp as Robb’s teeth met her bottom lip, but only out of surprise, not pain. She gave a smile, slowly leaning forwards to do the same to him, wondering if he would enjoy it as much as he did. Her body was responding to his closeness in strange ways she’d never experienced, and she could feel a soft throbbing between her legs as they let their hands roam. 

Robb gave a small moan against Margaery’s lips as she returned his gesture, a smile of his own having spread across his face when he realised she had liked it. Their lips met again and his hands ran down her sides and he felt a stirring between his legs he had experienced before, but only really in the middle of the night and sometimes in the morning and certainly not while kissing a girl. “Sorry,” he breathed, his eyes wide.

“That’s all right,” Margaery replied, though she wasn’t too sure of what was happening, “Perhaps we ought to slow down.” She reluctantly moved from Robb’s lap to sit beside him, trailing her hand along his back and kissing his cheek. “I like you far too much,” she whispered with a playful smile, hoping to make him feel more at ease. “Is there… Does it bother you?” she asked, her cheeks flushing pink, “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Robb answered, then pausing to reconsider and add, “Well, a little. But it should sort itself soon. I like you far too much as well, apparently.” His face flushed and he sat back a little, glad it was getting dark out and Margaery probably couldn’t see the bulge in his trousers. “I’ve never…this is all rather new to me,” he admitted, “And my father didn’t get a chance to teach me about any of it. I do hope you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you or doing anything you dislike.”

“I’ve liked all of it so far,” Margaery admitted quietly, reaching up to gently brush her thumb over Robb’s cheek, “This is new to me as well. It’s not something I’ve been able to discuss with my mother… nor has it really been on my mind until I met you… We might learn together,” 

She smiled, giving his hand a gentle tug and shuffling on her knees to where the hay was littered across the loft floor. “Come here,” she urged softly, lying down on her back and bringing him with her, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, not here with me. Here it’s only the two of us, my sweet Robb.”

“Aye. I like it like this,” Robb admitted, slipping an arm around Margaery’s shoulder as he settled on his back, “And I like the idea of learning with you. If my best friend from Winterfell was around right now he’d be giving me plenty of advice but I was always a bit skeptical of his suggestions.”

“Really?” Margaery queried with a laugh, snuggling up to Robb’s side and resting a hand on his chest, “I don’t feel you need any advice.” She leaned closer to press a warm kiss to his lips and then left a trail of kisses from his chin to below his ear. 

Robb gave a smile, his face turning pink this time more from delight rather than embarrassment. “Thank you. I don’t think you do, either,” he commented, his other hand coming to rest on her hip, “I feel as though I could stay out here with you all evening. All night, even.”

“I wish that we could,” Margaery agreed, kissing Robb’s smile and then giving a smile of her own, “You’re so handsome, do you know that? Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue.” She tucked a tendril of his hair behind his ear and then pressed a playful kiss to his nose.

“You’re so beautiful. I thought that from the moment I met you,” Robb said in return, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s cheek,  “I like the way your hair falls down your back and how your cheeks become round when you smile. You have such a sweet smile. You make me feel as though all is right with the world.”

“Oh, Robb…” Margaery muttered, her heart skipping a beat from his words. She slipped her arms around his middle and held him close. Every moment that transpired between them only made her believe more and more that the gods themselves had sent him to her. It scared her how quickly she had developed affection for him, but at the same time she felt an overwhelming sense of peace and rightness while they were together.

* * *

 

Over the next couple of days, Margaery and Robb took full advantage of any excuse they could find to disappear up to the barn loft for some time, where they would talk and exchange kisses that grew ever more fervent. Seeing Margaery was what Robb looked forward to most when they were both hard at work during the day, and once they were together he didn’t want it to end. When he was alone in his bed on the floor at night, where he slept in Garlan’s room, he did sometimes think back to the advice Theon had once given him, about how he was young and needed to get out and meet as many girls as possible and sample the world’s delights before settling down. Whenever Margaery was in his arms, however, all he could think was that there was no other girl he could possibly want. 

“Be careful. You’re going to return home covered in hay again,” Robb teased Margaery gently on one such afternoon, giving a small laugh as he pulled a piece of straw out from her hair. The two of them had wound up on the floor of the loft for the fifth or sixth time, and Robb had been leaning in to press soft kisses to her neck. 

Margaery laughed, certain she looked quite a sight with her hair all tangled, her dress wrinkled, and bits of straw clinging to her clothing. She didn’t mind too much, however, too happy to care at the moment. She pressed a kiss to Robb’s temple, smoothing her dress down and then fixing her bun. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she murmured, reaching over to smooth some of his curls down, “We should try to find another place to hide away for a bit… Would you want to go out riding with me tomorrow?”

“I’d love to,” Robb affirmed immediately, “I’d want to go anywhere with you.” He leant in to press a kiss to her lips, then something occurred to him that made him draw back to give her a smile. “What did you call me just now?” he asked, his eyes bright as he looked at her. 

“‘Sweetheart’,” Margaery answered, her cheeks flushing pink, “I hope you don’t mind… It seems to suit you.” She smiled, kissing Robb quickly again. “I can’t wait to go riding with you,” she remarked, “It’ll be nice to find a place down by the river where we can spend some time together.”

“Mind?” Robb echoed in disbelief, “I love it. Would you mind if I called you that as well?” He lowered his head to kiss her along her neck again, his lips moving lower and closer to the collar of her dress. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, testing it out.

Margaery gave a breathy giggle, looping her arms around Robb’s middle again as he kissed her neck. “We are never going to leave now,” she teased, nuzzling against the top of his head and taking in his woodsy scent, “You are so wonderful… And that feels really nice.”

“Good,” Robb murmured, having reached Margaery’s high neckline by then with his kisses. He tried to push her collar out of the way but wasn’t very successful, so he moved his hands up to the buttons that fastened it together. “May I?” he asked in her ear.

Margaery nodded her head in consent, kissing Robb’s cheek as her heart sped up a bit. They’d been slightly bolder with one another as the days went by, but they hadn’t dared to undress each other at all. She realized they were well past the point of being proper, however, and she trusted him entirely and wished to try more with him.

Robb had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t thought to be nervous until he was carefully undoing Margaery’s buttons with his hands, and he then found they shook slightly. He then did his best not to stare as her skin was revealed underneath, slightly paler where it didn’t catch the sun as often and leading to her chemise. He blinked for a moment before leaning in to kiss her again, his lips trailing over her chest.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured, tangling a hand in Robb’s hair as she felt that soft throbbing between her legs again that seemed to happen whenever she enjoyed what he was doing. “You can look if you like,” she told him softly, noticing that he had averted his eyes, “And unbutton my dress more. I don’t mind.” She moved her fingers over his back encouragingly, letting out a moan when he kissed over her heart.

Robb gave a small smile, pleased and secretly in awe whenever Margaery made that kind of sound because of something he did. “Your heart’s going so fast,” he murmured, pressing another kiss there before he pulled back to unfasten her dress further. He was still a bit concerned about being rude to her, but since she had voiced her approval he took a moment to look at her in her undergarments. Her breasts rose and fell gently with each breath she took and his jaw dropped slightly.

Margaery was tempted to give a laugh as Robb looked over her, her cheeks growing hot as she saw his eyes darken. She leaned forward to close the small distance between their lips, taking his hands in hers and bringing them up to her breasts so that he could touch them over her small clothes. She found she liked that very much, giving a whimper against his mouth as her nipples hardened. “Can I see you without your shirt?” she asked him quietly when they drew back.

It took Robb a few moments to process Margaery’s question, his eyes having grown wide at her reaction to him touching her, but he soon gave her a small nod and a smile as he turned slightly red. He lifted his arms and reached behind his head to start tugging his shirt off while she helped with the bottom of it.

Margaery smiled back at Robb when she’d lifted his shirt up and over his head. She knew he was gorgeous, but she didn’t realize how much she’d like the sight of him bare-chested. He was muscular and lean, and she could see just how hard of a worker he was by his body. She kissed him again, trailing her fingers over his skin that was hot to the touch.

A gentle moan escaped Robb’s lips as he and Margaery exchanged another kiss, far fewer layers of fabric between them this time than there had been previously. He found what he loved most was the feeling of her skin on his, and her gentle touch only made his smile broaden. He placed his hand on her breast again, his thumb running delicately over her smallclothes. “Can I ask you something?” he murmured, genuinely curious, “When you do something I like, well…it’s rather obvious what happens to me. Does anything like that happen to you?”

Margaery smiled shyly, giving a small nod of her head. “It feels like… Like my heart is thudding low in my stomach,” she told Robb, “And I grow wet between my legs… Sometimes when I’m alone, I think about our time together and my small clothes end up damp.” She kissed the corner of his mouth, placing her hand over top of his on her breast.

Robb raised his eyebrows at Margaery’s words, looking slightly surprised but more intrigued than anything else. “I did not know that,” he murmured, smiling before his lips met hers again. He kissed her eagerly, his mind on what she had just said, and the only thing that was capable of making him pull away from her was a soft thudding sound that came in through the barn doors.

Margaery’s eyes widened, and she looked at Robb in alarm. She was frozen to the spot for a moment or two before she began to button her dress back up and grab his shirt handing it over to him. They were quiet as they righted themselves, hoping that neither of them would be discovered or have to climb down from the loft. She gave his hand a soft squeeze, laying low and holding her breath.

Robb gave Margaery’s hand a gentle squeeze in return, and soon the two of them heard the sound of a familiar voice downstairs talking gently to the chickens roaming in the barn. _Willas_ , Robb realised, and he just hoped Margaery’s eldest brother didn’t think to look up or hadn’t heard them as he had come in. He seemed to be none the wiser, however, and soon the two of them heard the sound of his cane again as he made his way out.

“Gods, that was close,” Margaery whispered, letting out a long sigh. She might have laughed at Willas talking to the chickens if she hadn’t been so scared that he would find them. She rolled over Robb, gently resting her head against his chest and hearing his own rapidly beating heart. “Perhaps we should tell them that we wish to court soon,” she suggested softly, “I only worry then that they won’t let us have a moment alone with each other after that.”

Robb’s mouth twisted slightly as he mulled over Margaery’s words. That had been their closest call so far, had it had reminded him of things that were easy to forget when Margaery was in his arms. “Aye. I don’t know what’ll be more difficult…telling them or keeping it a secret,” he remarked, “And there’s something else I worry about. I’m supposed to be leaving in a few days.”

“Oh,” Margaery muttered, her face falling. She’d admittedly pushed the idea of Robb leaving to the back of her mind, not wanting to think about her life without him. She was surprised to find tears in her eyes as she blinked, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. “What am I going to do without you?” she mused aloud, clinging gently to his shirt, “Will you come back to me?”

“I’d sooner not leave you in the first place,” Robb admitted, feeling his chest tighten as he saw tears in Margaery’s eyes. His time at her farmhouse had been the happiest he’d felt since his father had died, and the thought of leaving her behind and upsetting her cut through him like a knife. “I like it here. I like being with you, and being with your family, but…it’s my mother, Margaery,” he whispered, “She’s been missing for almost a year. I came to Dorne to try to find her.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Margaery breathed, sitting up and cupping Robb’s cheek, trailing her thumb over his skin, “I’m so sorry. I know… I would be so eager to find my mother if she was missing. I wish there was some way I could help you more… I”ll give you the fastest horse we have. I understand why you have to go.” A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away. 

“Gods help me, when you cry…I wanted to see Renly bit by a snake when I saw he’d upset you,” Robb admitted, his own face filled with sadness. He fell silent for a moment, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her slightly wet cheek. “What if…what if I asked you to come with me? Would you?” he whispered, but almost as soon as the words left his mouth he was shaking his head, “No, I’m being selfish. You have your own mother here who needs you.” 

“I would go to the stars and back with you,” Margaery whispered in return, giving Robb a small, sad smile, “My cousins… they live just miles from here. Perhaps I could ask one of them to come and look after Mama and cook meals while I went with you. I hate the thought of you being alone.” She pressed a tender kiss to his lips, her fingers scratching gently at his beard. “We’re far better together than apart,” she murmured, “With you I feel happy… Like I finally have something worth living for.”

“Sweet Margaery…you make me happier than I’ve been in a very, very long time,” Robb confessed, slowly letting out a deep breath. He could scarcely believe the young woman in his arms would be so quick to say yes to helping him on his journey when they’d only known each other for barely a week. “I expected you to at least want to think about it first,” he remarked, giving a gentle chuckle, “Margaery, I don’t…I know I’m still learning about the world and about lots of things, but one thing I am pretty certain of is that I’m falling for you. I feel as though it should be terrifying but you make it so easy. I’m scared and yet I feel safe and as though I want to cherish every minute of it.”  

Margaery blinked back happy tears this time around, leaning forwards to press a loving kiss to Robb’s lips. “I’ve been falling for you since the moment I met you, I believe,” she told him in a whisper, “I feel the same way. It’s all happening so fast, but… I wouldn’t change it.” She squeezed on his hand again, giving him a smile. “I’m coming with you. We’ll figure out a way to make it happen,” she remarked softly.

 


	3. Exploration

The sky was just beginning to darken as Robb stood together with Garlan and Loras waiting for Grey Wind, who was trotting over calmly with something large in his mouth. He dropped the plump pheasant at Robb’s feet and Robb gave a small smile, looking satisfied. The two brothers had decided to go out to get something a bit different to eat and Robb had been eager to accept their offer to come with them. Garlan and Loras knew far more about how to hunt than he did, he was aware, and he was keen to learn as much as much as he could from them. He had had some lessons from his own father in Winterfell, but he felt he hadn’t learned nearly enough from the man who had made sure his family and those on his land had never gone hungry even in winter. If Robb was to set off soon with Margaery as he was planning, he knew he had to make sure he could ensure both of their survivals.

“I think Margaery will be pleased, don’t you? It’ll make a nice supper,” Robb commented to Garlan and Loras, “Do your parents like to eat pheasant?”

“I think Margaery would eat a skunk if you caught it for her for supper,” Garlan jested with a knowing smile, raising his eyebrows, “Mama loves it, and I’m sure Father will appreciate it after Margaery prepares it.”

Loras nodded his head in agreement, aiming his gun for the sky again as a bird circled overhead. “Ah, it’s an eagle. No good,” he declared, “I wish they had wild turkeys here like they did in Highgarden.”

Robb’s face flushed slightly from Garlan’s comment and he hoped the other man wasn’t looking. “Perhaps we should head back to the farmhouse? We’ll be losing light soon,” he commented. He had something he wanted to talk to the both of them about, however he thought it might be better to wait until they weren’t both holding guns.

“Yes, we ought to,” Loras said with a nod, swinging his gun over his shoulder and then giving Robb a clap on the back, “Grey Wind helped us out a lot today.”

“He did,” Garlan chimed in, leading the way back to the farmhouse.

“He’s good at hunting. Me not so much, but I think I’m improving,” Robb commented, giving a smile as he walked alongside the two brothers, “I really appreciate everything you two and your family have done for me, you know. I’ve been travelling for a long time and all of you…well, you’ve given me a sense of home for the first time since I left.”

“We’re glad that you came around,” Garlan remarked with a smile, “You’ve done so much good for Margaery. She needed someone to brighten her spirits, and truthfully none of us knew how to… You’ve been like a light for her.”

Loras nodded his head. “You’ll come back? When you finish up whatever you need to do further out east?” he inquired, “She’ll be missing you.”

“We’ve been talking about that, actually,” Robb answered, “And about other things, too.” Among the discussions he’d had with Margaery there had been one about her brothers, and the two of them had decided it was time to tell them the truth or some version of it. “You…I think you already know that I’m very fond of Margaery,” he said, “And I care for her a great deal. I can assure you I would never want to hurt her or disrespect her.”

“I think you’d have to be blind not to notice the way you two look at each other,” Garlan commented with a laugh, “I’d be shocked that you hadn’t asked to court her already if it wasn’t for Renly’s surprise appearance… I’m sure that wasn’t exactly pleasant for you. And I’m sure she refused him because of you… If you’re worried about our approval, you already have it, Robb.”

Robb breathed an audible sigh of relief. “I was worried. Not because…well, I’m sure you’ll agree with me that the only person who gets to decide what Margaery wants is Margaery, but I know what it is to be an older brother. I’m sure _you_ worry about her,” he explained, “The truth is I ended up asking Margaery to come with me on my travels and she said yes.”

“Really?” Loras questioned, his eyes growing wide, “I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised by that… Margaery has always been strong and brave, but she’s never… She’s never left her family before.”

“I think that’s because she never found a reason to, Loras,” Garlan noted gently.

“I honestly didn’t expect her to say yes myself,” Robb admitted, “But I can’t lie and say I’m not glad she did.” The three of them had reached the farmhouse by then, and Robb caught sight of Margaery herself as she stepped out of the house to collect some clothing that had been put out to dry. He gave a smile and took off his hat to wave it at her as they had agreed to signal he had already spoken to two of her brothers.

Margaery smiled brightly as she noticed the grin on Robb’s face, and she lifted the skirts of her dress up to run over to the three men. She pressed a kiss to her beloved’s cheek in greeting, looping her arm through his. “So you two are all right with me leaving, then?” she asked her brothers, raising her eyebrows.

“Do we have a choice?” Garlan teased with a small laugh, “We just want you to be happy, Margaery.”

“I am. Happier than I’ve been in a long, long time,” she said softly, “Look after Mama for me, will you? She needs a hug and a kiss every night before she goes to sleep.”

“Of course,” Loras replied, giving a nod.

“We need to speak to her. And Mr. Tyrell, too…I have a feeling he might be the most difficult of all to tell,” Robb remarked, pressing a soft kiss to Margaery’s cheek in return, “Have you had a chance to talk to Willas, sweetheart? I had hoped he might come with us but he said he had horses to tend to.”

“I talked to him, don’t you worry,” Margaery assured Robb, giving him a warm smile, “He seemed to respect my decision, and he wants to give you the gorgeous grey stallion that he reared. He said he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer and that you deserved him after all of the hard work you’ve put into the farm.”

“May the gods bless him. I’ll thank him when I next see him,” Robb commented, smiling at Margaery in return and leaning forwards slightly. He had been about to press a kiss to her lips when he remembered who he was standing in front of and he pulled back, giving a small cough. “I suppose it’s just your parents left, then,” he remarked, “Any tips, Garlan? Loras?”

“Perhaps to ought to have Willas give you the stallion now so you can make a clean getaway,” Garlan jested, pursing his lips together slightly, “You shouldn’t worry, Robb. Our parents have taken a liking to you over the past week or so. Mama always talks about ‘the handsome young man’ who came in to visit her with Margaery and if he’ll be asking for her daughter’s hand anytime soon.”

Margaery flushed pink, shaking her head. “Not quite yet,” she murmured, giving Robb’s arm a small squeeze.

Robb flushed pink as well, averting his gaze to the ground for a moment. “A man ought to be able to provide for his family before he makes one. That’s what my father always said at any rate,” he commented, though the thought had made a smile appear on his face. “Sweetheart, I forgot to tell you…we caught pheasant for dinner,” he remarked to Margaery, “I’ve got it in my satchel.”

“Oh, that’ll make a wonderful supper,” Margaery said, kissing Robb’s cheek again, “Why don’t I prepare it and put it on the stovetop? Then we can go ahead and talk to Mama and Father together. I think that’ll be the best way to break things to them.”

“Yes, you ought to go together,” Garlan agreed, “You’d best be careful out there, Margaery, once you get on the road… And _you’d_ best take care of her, Robb.”

Robb’s expression quickly grew serious. “I will. I can promise you that,” he affirmed, slipping his arm around Margaery’s waist and giving it a gentle squeeze, “That’s partly why I was so keen to go out hunting with you today, and why Margaery and I have been practicing with a gun as well when we have some spare time. I would never want any harm to come to her.”

The words ‘I love you’ nearly slipped from Margaery’s lips as she looked over at Robb, her heart seeming to swell in her chest because of the man beside her. She kept her mouth shut, however, instead leaning over to press the gentlest of kisses to his jaw. “I feel very safe with you near,” she told him, “Let’s go inside, sweetheart. I’m sure you’re hungry after a long day of hunting.”

* * *

Not long afterwards, Robb was stood in Alerie’s room with Mace also present, not standing as close to Margaery this time but holding her hand in his. It had been difficult telling the Tyrells about their plans, but not as difficult as Robb had thought it would be. Margaery seemed so secure in her decision that it made him more confident as well, and he just hoped her parents would understand as her brothers had done.

Mace Tyrell was significantly less enthusiastic than his sons about his daughter leaving their family farm with a near stranger. He could see the happiness in Margaery’s eyes, making it difficult for him to say anything in opposition to her decision, though he did fear for her reputation if she were to go wandering off with a man she wasn’t married to. “It seems you’ve already made up your mind,” he started, keeping his voice down, “Though I urge you to think about the High Septons and what they would think.”

“They have no bearing on my decision,” Margaery told her father, shaking her head, “Why should I listen to men who never marry when it comes to matters of the heart? Surely the gods wouldn’t be opposed to hope and love in the midst of corruption and murder… Father, you have to believe me when I say I know my place is by Robb’s side.”

“Your father merely worries for your safety, Margaery, as do I,” Alerie explained in a gentle tone, her eyes on her daughter. Robb was reminded of what Margaery had told him about how happy Alerie had been when she had been born, and he suddenly felt guilty for taking her away. The older woman’s next few words, however, surprised him.

“Margaery had no say in the decisions we made that led to us moving here. We ought to let her choose where she wishes to go. It would make it far easier if you were married, but…I trust that Margaery is clever enough to know what she’s doing. If my father had permitted me I would have been going on adventures with you long before we married, Mace.”

“I…I know you only have my word, but I promise I would never abandon Margaery or leave her somewhere, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Robb spoke up, “I’d sooner die myself. I’m looking for my mother and Margaery wishes to help me…I believe the gods old and new alike would smile upon such an act.”

Mace looked at his wife with wide eyes as she’d spoken, apparently just as surprised as Robb had been at her words. “If your mother is compliant, then I give you my blessing,” he remarked, nodding his head, “Take care of each other.”

“We will, I promise… Thank you,” Margaery breathed, gently breaking from Robb so that she could hug her parents and kiss their cheeks, “I love you both so much. I’ll take one of Willas’s hawks and be sure to write you when I can… Robb and I will be back when we find his mother, and hopefully you will be able to meet her then.”

“Please do,” Alerie said, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze as they hugged, “Look after yourself, darling. You’re so incredibly precious to me and I love you so much. I hope you return with stories you might be able to tell your own children someday.”

“Thank you,” Robb said to Mace sincerely, offering up his hand tentatively for him to shake.

Mace shook Robb’s hand in return, offering him a small smile. “Watch out for her,” he said softly.

Margaery kissed the top of her mother’s head and then took Robb’s hand again, her grin much wider than her father’s. “You don’t have to worry. I know I’ll be safe with him,” she assured Mace, “Now… I’m going to finish making supper, and I thought we all might come and eat with Mama tonight. I don’t want to miss out on sharing a meal with her before I leave.”

“Margaery’s cooking a pheasant,” Robb remarked after giving a nod to his sweetheart’s words.

“That sounds lovely. I do love pheasant,” Alerie commented, and Robb smiled warmly.

“We’ll be back soon, Mama,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb’s hand a gentle tug in the direction of the door. Once they were out of her parents’ sight, she leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips, smiling against them. “I can’t believe we get to leave together tomorrow,” she whispered when they drew back, “I can’t believe I get to be with you.”

Robb broke into a broad grin, his arms wrapping around Margaery to rest his hands on her back. “I can’t believe it either,” he breathed, “I’m so pleased you’re excited. I was a bit worried…I only want you to come if it’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want more than anything,” Margaery admitted, bringing her hand up to cup Robb’s cheek, “I’m thrilled to be going with you, sweetheart. I hope we can find your mother quickly.”

“So do I. Selfishly I’m so happy that you’re coming with me. You’re so…clever and sweet and I really like your company,” Robb said, his face turning slightly pink, “After supper we ought to put together our satchel.”

“Yes, we ought to,” Margaery agreed, nodding her head, “You are the sweet one. You always have something kind to say to me.” She kissed Robb again, parting his lips with her tongue. “We are going to be in trouble when we’re alone together, aren’t we?” she questioned playfully.

“Perhaps,” Robb acknowledged, his smile turning slightly mischievous. He had barely broken from Margaery when he was kissing her again, though not before he had taken a quick look over his shoulder. “How much trouble do you want to be in?” he teased, giving a small laugh.

“Lots,” Margaery replied with a smile of her own, “It’ll be just us and the open road. I think we’ll get to know each other very well on our journey.” She kissed Robb’s jaw and then pressed her lips below his ear, giving his skin a gentle nuzzle with her nose. “I really ought to check on the pheasant before it burns,” she remarked, letting out a small laugh.

“I’d like that very much. I’d like to know everything about you,” Robb admitted, his smile unfading. At Margaery’s words he gave a nod and unhooked his arms from around her. “I feel as though I’ve made you almost burn far more meals than I should have,” he remarked playfully, “Go, sweetheart. I’m going to go check on the horse Willas wants to give us and see if he’s all right with Grey Wind.”

* * *

On the day that Robb and Margaery were set to leave, their horses were stationed next to the barn and Grey Wind was running around as if he knew something different was happening. The couple was packing the last of their things in a satchel; she had only brought along a few dresses, her brush, and a handheld gun that Garlan lent to her. They had already said their goodbyes the night before and had gotten up early to depart. “Do you have everything you need, sweetheart?” Margaery asked, running her hand along Robb’s back, “There’s a general store a ways down the road if we forget anything.”

“Aye, I think I’m ready to go,” Robb answered Margaery, giving her a small nod. He was starting to feel himself become more nervous the closer they got to leaving, aware of the fact that he would soon be responsible not only for his own safety but for the safety of someone he had grown to care about a great deal. “We fetched that map of yours, didn’t we?” he questioned, “The one of Dorne?”

“Yes, we did, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, pressing a kiss to Robb’s cheek and then standing to her feet, “The canvas, rope, and pegs are attached to the horse saddles… and our blankets as well. Gods, it’ll be good to finally spend a night in your arms. I am looking forward to that come sundown.” She smiled at him encouragingly, noticing his slight worriment.

“So am I. Don’t get me wrong, I like your brother and all, but I have a feeling I’ll much prefer spending the night with you,” Robb remarked, giving Margaery a small smile. He leant in to press a tender kiss to her lips, one of his hands running gently through her hair. “You’re very beautiful,” he commented quietly as he pulled away, then adding, “I think it’s time to get on the road. We have the Red Mountains to cross before we can even start our search properly.”

“I _definitely_ look forward to sundown,” Margaery amended with a small laugh, her eyes dancing over Robb’s face, “Especially if you’re going to say such wonderful things to me and touch my hair the way you do. You’re very handsome.” She kissed him again quickly, taking his hand in hers to lead him outside towards the barn.

Grey Wind spotted them and yipped excitedly, running towards them. “You know we’re going on an adventure, don’t you, boy?” Margaery inquired, scratching behind the hound’s ear when he got close to them.

“I think he’s even happier that you’re coming along,” Robb commented with a laugh, glancing downwards at his dog, “That day when you were up against Sheriff Tarly he ran out to you on his own, you know. I think he knew you were the kind of person worth defending.”

“We’re never going to get going if you keep saying things that encourage me to kiss you,” Margaery teased, giving Robb’s hand a gentle squeeze, “The two of you flipped my world upside down that day… As I was riding into town that morning I was thinking about how I’d never want to court anyone around these parts… and then just like that, the gods put you in my path.”

“Well, you weren’t completely wrong. I’m not from around these parts,” Robb noted, a smile growing on his face, “Before I met you I definitely hadn’t even been thinking about courting anyone, either. I didn’t know my heart could beat as fast as it does when I’m with you sometimes.” His expression became slightly shy then, and he quickly changed the subject. “Can I give you a leg up onto your horse?” he offered.

“That would be lovely. Thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery said softly, leaning over to kiss Robb several times before she would be unable to do so. The first leg of their trip would take them over the Red Mountains and further into Dorne. Most Northerners had settled in Starfall, and what lay beyond the city was mostly a mystery. They had their map to guide them but didn’t know much about the terrain or animals or natives that they’d face out east. Margaery was easily able to jump up onto her horse’s back with help from her companion, and she slipped her bonnet on as she looked out on the horizon. She waited for him to climb up and get situated in his saddle before they took off towards the unknown.

* * *

On his and Margaery’s journey away from Starfall and through the Red Mountains, Robb was grateful for the fact that at least for the moment the vegetation around them was mostly still green. There was said to be desert on the other side, and so the couple took every opportunity to fill their containers with water whenever they found a stream or a brook. The journey uphill was far more tiring for their horses than on flat terrain, and they too stopped for drinks as often as they could.

Robb had grown used to travelling on his own, but he was very quick to decide he much preferred travelling with Margaery. His companion was good at reading him often without him even having to open his mouth, and especially good at putting a smile on his face when he began to wonder to himself if it was possible for the mountain range to go on forever. When the sky looked like it might begin to darken soon and they were in a tranquil stretch of road, Robb spoke up. “I think this might be a good place to set up camp for the night, sweetheart. What do you say? I saw some rabbits around that Grey Wind might be able to help us catch for supper.”

“That sounds great,” Margaery replied, slowing her horse down to a gentle trot, “It’ll probably get cold soon after the sun goes down… Why don’t you and Grey Wind try to find us something to eat, and I’ll build a fire? Then we can pitch our tent together after we eat.” She dismounted, tethering her mare to a nearby tree and immediately setting off to find some sticks and kindle to use for a fire. They’d brought some matches with them, but she wanted to save them for when they were most needed; there was no point in using one now when she was perfectly capable of making a fire herself.

After tethering up his own horse and setting off alongside his dog, it didn’t take long for Robb to return with a dead rabbit slung over his shoulder and a proud-looking Grey Wind beside him. He had also found a yellow flower of a kind he’d never seen before on the mountainside, and had picked it to hand to Margaery as he walked past her. She had got a good fire going, and he gave her a warm smile as he sat down to start skinning the rabbit.

Margaery flushed pink as Robb handed her a flower, her heart giving a small leap in her chest as she thought about how lucky she was to have him. He finished skinning their supper, hanging it over the fire to roast, and she was finally able to sit close to him. She laid down a blanket for the both of them and then nestled in next to him, slipping her arms around his middle.”Will you tell me more about your home?” she asked softly, kissing his shoulder.

“About Winterfell?” Robb questioned, his eyes brightening at Margaery’s question, “It’s beautiful. Well, it was beautiful. It was never very densely populated but it’s a bit of a ghost town now. Growing up there was wonderful, though. There’s a wood nearby where I used to go play with my best friend Theon and my cousin Jon and the trees are so different to the ones here. The animals are, too. We used to hear wolves howling in the night and my mother would be afraid but for some reason I never was.”

“It sounds lovely,” Margaery remarked, giving a smile, “I would quite like to see it someday.” She liked the way Robb seemed to light up while talking about Winterfell. She tilted her head up to kiss the corner of his mouth and gave his waist a small squeeze. “Thank you for catching supper, sweetheart. It looks delicious,” she told him softly, “We ought to eat it with some of the biscuits we brought with us.”

“I’d like you to see it someday,” Robb said, pleased that Margaery had liked the sound of his home, “I’d take you to the Glass Garden….it’s this really old, beautiful greenhouse on my family’s land.” He nodded at her suggestion and turned to get the biscuits from his satchel. “You’re welcome. Thank you for building the fire,” he said before asking her, “What do you miss about Highgarden?”

“The flowers,” Margaery answered almost immediately, her face flushing pink, “There were so many gardens before it got cold. And every type of flower imaginable in every color. There was one I really liked… It was the color of your hair when it’s in the sun.” She smiled widely, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Robb’s lips once he’d fetched the biscuits and turned back around.

Robb flushed rather red, but his embarrassment was soon forgotten as Margaery kissed him. He gave a small sigh against her mouth, cupping her cheek with his hand and deepening their kiss. “Is it true what your brothers told me? That folk called you the Rose of Highgarden?” he asked her softly, “We ought to try and find your favourite flower if it grows out here. My favourite flower is definitely you.”

Margaery let out a small giggle. “I _was_ the Rose of Highgarden… but now I am your rose,” she told Robb, kissing his cheek. She looked towards the fire and noticed that their supper was nearly done cooking. She turned the skewer over so that the meat would be even on both sides, reaching for their knife so that she could carve it. “That pelt ought to fetch a nice price,” she remarked, nodding towards the rabbit fur, “If we can find a store anywhere around here.”

“Aye, if we can. At the moment I’m mostly just hoping we don’t find an huge desert on the other side of these mountains,” Robb admitted, quickly fetching a wooden plate for Margaery to place their meat on. “I wish I had a better idea of where Mother actually is,” he commented, “I suppose all we can do is get to Godsgrace where she said she was in her last letter and ask around.”

“We’ll find her, sweetheart. Don’t you worry,” Margaery said softly, taking the skewer off of the fire and setting their supper on the plate Robb had fetched her so that it could cool down. “We’ll find her even if we do have to ride through the desert,” she amended, leaning over towards her beloved again. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him full on the lips, grateful that she didn’t have to hold back anymore in fear that someone might discover them.

Robb gave a small smile against Margaery’s lips, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Would you like to sit with me?” he offered, gently tugging her a bit closer, “Thank you so much for wanting to come with me, sweetheart. I’m so glad and so grateful you did.”

Margaery smiled wider, moving to take a seat in Robb’s lap and slip her arms around his neck. “If every night is like this one, then I am more than happy to have chosen to come with you,” she murmured, leaving a kiss under his ear, “Let me amend that… I’d be happy even if we were in the middle of the desert and had to eat lizard for supper. Because I’d be with you.”

Robb flushed pink again, feeling himself almost dizzy with happiness at Margaery’s words. “You are already the best travel companion,” he teased, giving a gentle chuckle before he added, “I really want to kiss you many, many times in lots of different places..but I want you to eat your fill first.”

“Here, let me carve the meat for us,” Margaery offered, taking the knife from their satchel and reaching for the plate. The rabbit came apart in tender pieces quite nicely, and she split their biscuits, neatly stacking the meat between the two pieces of bread so that they could eat it like a sandwich. “This looks quite good for a makeshift meal in the middle of the wilderness,” she teased, giving Robb a smile as she worked.

“It does, actually,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, “You wouldn’t have liked to see some of the things I ended up eating on the road. I ate a frog somewhere around the Neck. The Crannogmen practically live off them but I can’t say I find them very appealing.”

“Gods, that doesn’t sound appetizing,” Margaery said with a laugh of her own. She handed Robb a sandwich and then bit into her own, giving a content sigh. “That tastes good after not having much to eat all day,” she noted after chewing and swallowing a bite. She tossed one of the rabbit legs over to Grey Wind who gave an appreciative yip and began to chew on it.

“I always used to tell my brothers and sisters when they didn’t want to eat something to pretend it was their favourite food. It kind of worked with the frog,” Robb explained with a smile before thanking Margaery and taking a bite from his own sandwich. He fell silent for a few moments as they ate, content to watch his companion as he silently admired how much care she put into something as simple as their supper.

“Is your mother as good a cook as you?” Robb piped up, “When she’s well, I mean. You must have learnt from someone.”

“She is the best,” Margaery replied, giving a nod of her head, “She’d bake the most delicious bread in Highgarden with rosemary and fresh butter… I wish I was as good as her.” She finished off her sandwich and then threw the other rabbit leg to Grey Wind so that he wouldn’t go hungry. “Do you want another?” she asked Robb, reaching for the knife again to carve him more meat. She was still seated in his lap, and it made her smile to think about how they always wanted to be close to each other.

“Aye, please,” Robb said eagerly, giving a nod, “You’re the best cook I know for what it’s worth. My mother is very good, too, but I think she prefers weaving. She makes really nice baskets and things like that…and my sister Sansa makes her own dresses. My sister Arya likes to follow my cousin Jon around and beg him to let her try his gun.“

“They sound lovely. Even if they are very different,” Margaery remarked with a laugh, quickly fixing Robb another sandwich and handing it over to him, “I’d like to meet all of them someday… Especially the parents of someone who I care about so much.” She flattened one of his curls that was messy because of his hat, giving him a soft smile. “They certainly did a fine job of raising you,” she added in a murmur, kissing his temple.

Robb gave Margaery a smile in return, hoping it wasn’t evident in his face that her words had inadvertently brought a twinge of sadness along with them. He fell silent again to chew on and swallow his food, and in the meantime thought about what he would say when he spoke again. He felt comfortable around her and as though he could be open with her, but he still found this particular topic a hard one to speak about.

“I’d…really like you to meet my siblings and my mother, too,” he said eventually, softly.

Margaery’s brow furrowed as she watched Robb’s demeanor change, and she suddenly worried that she’d said something wrong to him. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” she asked softly, blinking a few times, “Did I… Did I upset you? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to… I just hate the thought of hurting you in any way.”

“No, sweetheart. You don’t need to fret,” Robb assured Margaery, then pressing a tender kiss to her cheek. After falling silent for a few moments again, he met her gaze to speak up once more. “I’m only sad because…I wish you could have met my father. I think he’d have liked you so much,” he said, hoping she would understand.

Margaery’s face fell even further when she realized what her companion was implying. She was glad he’d finished eating his food so that she could slip her arms around him in a tight embrace, trailing a hand over his back comfortingly. “Oh, Robb… I’m so sorry… I didn’t know,” she whispered, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“You had no way of knowing,” Robb noted softly, shaking his head a little as he settled in Margaery’s embrace, “I’m sorry I hadn’t told you. It was about a year ago - just before my mother set off for Dorne - but I still feel as though I’m getting used to it.”

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. I know that it can’t be easy to talk about,” Margaery murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to Robb’s cheek, “Gods, I… I wish that I could take that pain away.” She blinked back tears, nestling further into his arms, her heart breaking for him.

“You’ve filled my heart and made me the happiest I’ve been since before my family and I lost him. You’ve been wonderful, Margaery. You _are_ wonderful,” Robb told Margaery, pressing a kiss to her jaw in return, “I just selfishly wish I’d had more time with him. I feel as though I still had a lot to learn about being a man…but I know my brothers and sisters have it worse than me.”

“I think he did a damn good job at teaching you about being a man,” Margaery remarked, her tone firm but gentle, “I hope you think about the time you had with him instead of dwelling on what could have been… I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose someone so close to you, but I do know that he would be proud of who you are and what you’ve done. I can promise you that.” She drew back slightly to press a tender kiss to Robb’s lips, one of her hands moving to take his.

“You’re so sweet, Margaery,” Robb commented, giving her a small smile, “I don’t know that I’ve had much of a chance to make him proud yet, but I’ve yet to turn seventeen. I hope to have many opportunities to.” He took the initiative to kiss her lips this time, giving her a gentle squeeze in thanks. “Shall we pitch our tent, sweetheart?” he suggested, “So we can spend the night in each other’s arms as you said.”

“Yes, please,” Margaery replied, smiling at Robb in return. She kissed him again quickly, finally standing to her feet and reaching for their satchel to find what they needed to pitch their tent. She felt her stomach flutter in anticipation over spending the night with him, and she was certain that she was more excited about the prospect than she should be. “How about here? On this little hill? That way if it rains we won’t end up in a flooded tent,” she suggested, trailing her hand over his shoulders before she laid out the canvas.

“Perfect,” Robb agreed, nodding his head and then immediately setting about putting their tent pegs into the ground. He deftly tied some rope to each one, and then helped Margaery with erecting a frame for the tent and spreading what was left of the canvas out over it. “This is definitely a lot easier with two people,” he commented, “When I first arrived in Dorne it was so much warmer that I thought it might be a good idea to just sleep in the open air. It turned out to be a big mistake in the morning.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, shaking her head in amusement. “At least you learned your lesson,” she teased, brushing dirt off of her skirts as she stood to her feet and admired their handiwork. “This should hold up for the night,” she remarked, reaching over to take Robb’s hand and give it a small squeeze, “I’m going to get changed into my smallclothes, and then… Then we have the rest of the evening to ourselves.” She kissed his cheek as her own flushed pink and then turned to gather their things so that they could keep them in the tent with them.

“Aye, sweetheart,” Robb said softly, his own face also reddening. He shuffled his feet as she moved to gather their belongings, slightly unsure about how to proceed under the circumstances. He ended up falling back on what his father had told him once about how gentlemen and ladies alike deserved to have their privacy. “I’ll wait here while you change,” he affirmed, giving her a smile.

Margaery returned Robb’s smile before folding back the flap of the tent and making her way inside. She quickly stripped off her dress and folded it, placing it inside her satchel. She took in a deep breath then, calling out for her companion to let him know it was all right for him to join her. She carefully unraveled a blanket for the both of them, laying it neatly on the ground.

While Margaery had been undressing, Robb had also pulled off his shirt and other outer layers, left only in his long johns. At home in Winterfell he often used to sleep without any clothing at all, but on the road he had learnt that it was best to leave at least some parts of the body covered. His gaze had wandered to Margaery’s silhouette removing her dress, and couldn’t deny that his curiosity was piqued to see more of her than he usually did. He lingered near the tent flap for a moment or two before stepping inside, breaking into a smile again.

“You look very nice in your smallclothes,” he commented, blushing slightly once more, “If I may say so.”

“So do you,” Margaery replied with a smile of her own that was slightly shy. Robb always looked very good to her, but it was a different experience I see him in less clothing than usual, and she had to admit that she quite liked the view. She reached for his hand again and pulled him in close so that she could press a kiss to his lips. “I truly like you far too much,” she jested softly, bringing her free hand up to scratch at his beard.

“You like me _too_ much? That doesn’t sound good,” Robb joked in return, his arms wrapping around Margaery’s waist. He slowly lowered himself to kneeling together with her, then leant in to kiss her lips deeply. “You astonish me,” he whispered, pressing kisses to her jaw then, “I’ve seen how hard you work cooking and washing and taking care of your family at home, then you come out here with me and you’re just as good at riding through mountains and pitching a tent. I think you’re incredible.”

“Stop it, sweetheart. You’re far too kind to me,” Margaery murmured, letting out a soft moan as Robb kissed over her jaw. She slid both of her arms around his neck, barely drawing back so that she could capture his lips again. “And what of you?” she asked with a breathy laugh, “My handsome, sweet gentleman who is also brave and strong and noble… Surely I don’t deserve _all_ the praise.”

Robb nodded gently, giving a grin. “Aye, you do. I’m not very good at praising myself and I’d much rather praise you.” He kissed her lips yet again, and when he pulled back his expression was more serious than before. He felt nervous of saying what he’d been thinking out loud, but eager and excited at the same time. “I’m in love with you, Margaery,” he said his tone soft yet strong.

Margaery’s mouth fell slightly ajar from Robb’s statement. Her head started swimming, her mind went hazy, and she found herself blinking back happy tears when what he’d said really sank in. _He loved her._ She laced her fingers through his curls, giving him a warm smile. “I’m in love with you,” she told him quietly, her heart skipping a beat, “Truly, Robb.”

Robb’s entire face lit up then, and before saying anything else he let his lips met Margaery’s and linger in a kiss. He didn’t quite know how to express how much it filled with him happiness to know she felt as he did, and how lucky he knew he was to have her love. “Thank the gods Grey Wind led me to you,” he murmured, his smile never leaving his face, “I didn’t realise it was possible to feel like this about someone.”

“I didn’t either, sweetheart. Especially in such a short span of time,” Margaery admitted just as quietly as Robb, “I feel ridiculously giddy. Only in the best way.” She gave a happy giggle, gently leaning against him so that they’d fall back against the blanket in their tent. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Robb whispered in return, one of his hands threading through Margaery’s hair as they both lay back onto the blanket. He found that the more he said the words the more he wanted to say them, loving the feeling of his heart speeding up as they exchanged yet another kiss. He only pulled away to begin to kiss his way down her neck, lingering a little each time he pressed his lips to her skin.

“I must be the happiest woman alive right now,” Margaery murmured, letting out a contented sigh, “Gods, sweetheart… I feel so lucky to be loved by you.” She moaned at the feeling of his lips on her neck, all of her filled with desire. “I’m getting wet… Between my legs again,” she informed him softly, her cheeks pink, “I like it when you kiss me all over.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Robb whispered, his kisses having reached the tops of Margaery’s breasts, “Could I kiss more of you?” He was unable to resist pulling back slightly to look at her, his eyes on her chest for a moment before he leant in again to kiss near her ear. “Ever since you told me that…about how you get between your legs…I keep thinking about it,” he whispered to her, one of his hands sliding up the outside of her thigh.

“ _Oh_ …” Margaery breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. She took Robb’s hand in hers, guiding him to her drawers so he could touch over the fabric and letting out a gasp at the feeling of his warm, heavy fingers. She was certainly experiencing things she’d never felt before, and she promptly decided she liked them very much. “You can always kiss me… wherever,” she muttered her permission.

Robb let out a small gasp of his own as he felt Margaery’s drawers slightly damp, and he was quick to begin to experimenting with where he placed his fingers between her legs, watching and listening for her reaction. In the meantime he tugged down her chemise slightly so he could kiss her bare shoulder.

Margaery cursed under her breath, her hands moving to clutch at Robb’s shoulders, her fingernails leaving behind faint, pink marks. “It doesn’t seem fair… that I’m getting all of this wonderful attention and you’re not getting any,” she jested quietly, “Let me see if I can try something, sweetheart…” She moved so that she could climb over top of him, straddling one of his legs and then deliberately rolling her hips against his thigh.

Robb let out a moan almost immediately from Margaery’s actions, taking even himself a little by surprise. His body was also quick to react, a bulge beginning to appear in his smallclothes. “Gods, Margaery,” he muttered, pulling her close so he could kiss her as his hips moved towards hers almost without him realising.

Margaery kissed Robb enthusiastically in return, giving a few soft cries against his mouth as they continued to move together, finding a rhythm. She loved the way it felt to be pressed so close to him, just a few thin layers of fabric separating them from each other as their hips met again and again. “That feels so good,” she breathed, kissing over his jaw, “Does it feel good to you, sweetheart?”

“Very, very good,” Robb assured Margaery through shallow breath, giving a small nod. He groaned as her hips pressed up against his yet again, and his hands gave another small tug on her chemise. “I’m hungry for you, if I can call it that,” he whispered, “All I want is you.”

Margaery gave a hum of approval, her hands coming up to help Robb with her chemise, pulling it down and freeing her breasts from the confines of the fabric. She barely felt embarrassed anymore and certainly not ashamed in the slightest. She was with someone who loved her, and she trusted him wholeheartedly - even with secrets and parts of herself that she wouldn’t dare show to anyone else. She pressed her body to his warm one, shifting her hips in slow, small movements against his.

Robb felt glad that he couldn’t see himself in a mirror because he was fairly certain he looked rather comical, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape at the sight of Margaery’s bare breasts. He was no expert, granted, but to him they were perfectly shaped and just begging to be kissed. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to a stiff nipple, gently taking it in his mouth.

 _“Seven hells!_ ” Margaery hissed, Robb’s gesture nearly rendering her unable to do anything else but stay rooted to the spot. She could feel his tongue on her nipple, and his gentle sucking and licking made the throbbing between her legs almost wonderfully unbearable. She gave a small cry as his teeth grazed her skin, and finally she regained control of her body, her hips thrusting again, rubbing against the bulge in his long johns.

The groans Robb let out were low in his throat as Margaery continued, and between his legs he felt pleasure building until it felt as though any moment he might explode. He busied himself with taking her other nipple in his mouth, pleased by how much she’d liked it the first time. “You’re so incredibly beautiful, my love,” he uttered.

Even in the midst of their passion, Margaery couldn’t help but flush pink from Robb’s words, and she leant down to kiss him full on the mouth in thanks. She was taken aback, however, as she suddenly she felt wetness through his trousers, the bulge between his legs growing soft beneath her. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, drawing back in alarm, “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“Aye, I’m all right,” Robb breathed. He glanced downwards at where their hips met, his own face quickly turning red from embarrassment as he realised what had happened. “I’m the one who ought to be sorry,” he added, glancing up at Margaery again but not quite meeting her eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart… You have no reason to be sorry,” Margaery murmured, cupping Robb’s chin and then leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lips, “I just wanted to make sure that you were all right… Let’s find your spare long johns, and we can clean these up.” She gave him a warm smile, kissing his cheek and gently rolling off of him.

Robb nodded and slowly sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. “I’ll go out to that stream we walked past,” he said. He paused for a moment, briefly glancing down at the ground before he began to stand. “I felt… _really_ good just before,” he added to Margaery, “I really want to make you feel that good.”

Margaery smiled wider, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “Please, don’t be embarrassed or ashamed,” she told him softly, trailing a hand through his curls, “I like making you feel good, and I don’t see anything wrong with what happened… You got wet between your legs just like I do.” She kissed his temple, gently nuzzling her nose against his skin. “I love you,” she added quietly.

Robb gave a smile then, Margaery’s assurances relaxing him though his face was still a little flushed. “I love you,” he said, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek in return, “I’ll be back soon.” He noticed she still hadn’t righted her smallclothes, and he tried his best not to let his gaze linger for too long on her exposed breasts. “Do you need to sleep with your chemise on?” he asked her, “Perhaps you could sleep just in your drawers like me…if you like of course.”

Margaery did her best not to laugh, giving a shake of her head in reply to Robb’s question. She reached down to take off her chemise entirely, tossing it to the side. “There, now we will be skin to skin as we sleep,” she remarked with a smile, giving his hand a small squeeze before she let him go wash up.

Robb glanced over his shoulder to smile broadly at Margaery just before he ducked out of the tent. He was glad he didn’t have a long walk to the stream as he was eager to get back. His mind kept going to his beloved as he cleaned himself up, and he just lamented the fact that he had inadvertently interrupted their moment. When he returned to the campsite having changed his smallclothes and set the other pair out to dry, he caught sight of Grey Wind curled up by the fire just outside their tent and exchanged a look with his dog before he stepped inside again.

Margaery smiled at Robb when he reentered the tent. She’d laid back against the blanket and found another one to cover her modesty, realizing they might get cold during the night without it. She patted the space beside her, hoping he wasn’t so embarrassed or uncomfortable anymore. She wanted to ask him more about what had happened to him, but she didn’t want to make him upset, so she decided to save that discussion for another night.

Robb smiled at Margaery in return, and was quick to make his way over to her and slip underneath the blanket. He wrapped both of his arms around her and then leant forwards, pressing a kiss to her nose. “Thank you for being so understanding, sweetheart,” he uttered to her, “I suppose it’s rather obvious but all of this is…new to me.”

“That’s quite all right. It’s all new to me as well, my love,” Margaery said softly, “It’s nice… being able to figure things out together. I promise you I’ll never judge you. I have nothing to compare our experience to, but I liked it.” She slipped her arms around him as well, giving a happy sigh when she felt his heart beating against her chest.

“Did your parents ever teach you anything… about intimacy between a man and a woman?” she asked, tracing circles over his back, “I think my father planned on passing that duty on to my mother, but then she ended up getting sick.”

Robb shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip slightly. “Not really. I think my father was waiting until I got a bit older, but then…and my mother’s advice was mostly to never do anything my best friend Theon would do,” he explained, “He’s a bit older than me…I know he’s been with girls. He used to tell me and Jon some things but I never quite knew what to believe. I remember he once said…well, I don’t know if I should say this in front of a lady.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows, looking at Robb expectantly. “Well, you don’t have to say it, but now I am curious,” she admitted with a small laugh, “And I hope you know you can tell me anything… I only know a little. I wish my mother could have taught me more, but… I suppose now we are learning together.” She gave him a small smile, leaning in to leave a quick kiss on his lips.

“Aye…and I hope I’ve made it obvious that I’m very keen to learn with you,” Robb noted, kissing Margaery quickly again. He fell silent for a moment, wondering if he should repeat Theon’s words and just hoping his companion wouldn’t be offended. “He once said that there was nothing better than being inside a girl,” he said in a whisper.

“Oh,” Margaery murmured in return, her eyes growing wide, “I don’t think we are quite ready for that yet… I do know that if you had spilled inside me then we could have made a baby… But we _certainly_ aren’t ready for that.” She gave a small laugh, her cheeks flushing pink.

“No, I’d say not. Not _now_ , at any rate,” Robb agreed, shaking his head and giving a small laugh as well. “Theon talked about other ways girls gave him pleasure but not how to give pleasure to a woman. That’s the part I’m eager to know more about,” he admitted in a murmur, pressing a kiss below Margaery’s ear, “You liked it when…when I touched you between your legs?”

Margaery nodded her head, giving Robb a sweet smile. She kissed him again, gently nestling closer to him. “I am so overjoyed to be able to sleep in your arms tonight,” she whispered, “I’m still… my heart still speeds up when I think about you saying you love me… I love you so much, sweetheart. I’m sorry if I’ve said it too many times.”

“Don’t be sorry. You can say it as many times as you wish,” Robb whispered back, his own face lighting up in a smile. He felt as though he could barely describe the feeling of her warmth in his arms, and it was already making him wonder how he’d ever slept by himself. “I love you,” he said again, “I love being this close to you.”

“I love it too,” Margaery agreed, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to Robb’s neck. “Are you tired, sweetheart?” she asked, smiling as she bit back a yawn, “It’s been a long day, and I know you want to get on the road early tomorrow morning before the sun rises… Perhaps find ourselves a store where we can sell our pelt.”

“Only a little,” Robb answered truthfully, “But you’re right, we should get some sleep if we’re to get up early tomorrow.” He kissed Margaery’s lips tenderly, and when he pulled back for a moment his nose nuzzled against hers. “Are you comfortable like this?” he asked her in a murmur.

“More comfortable than I’ve ever been,” Margaery replied, closing her eyes and giving a smile. She hugged Robb close, taking in the feel and smell of him and letting her breathing grow even and slow. She was excited and eager around him yet calm at the same time; he made her feel so incredibly safe.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” Robb muttered, closing his eyes as well and nuzzling slightly against his companion. The sound of her gentle breathing was calming and the smell of her hair made him smile, and it wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep alongside her.


	4. Hellholt

Margaery awoke the next morning refreshed and content, though she found she didn’t want to stir from where she was, her arms still wrapped tightly around Robb. She kissed his cheek, burying her face in the crook of his neck before he too woke and they agreed that they would need to get on the road soon. Before they took down their tent, however, they spend some time studying their map, charting the journey ahead so that they could avoid the desert as much as possible. 

Grey Wind followed close behind them after they’d packed up and mounted their horses, grateful that their scenery was still somewhat green for the time-being.

“Come on, boy. They’re going to beat us to the water,” Robb coaxed his horse, who gave a whinny and despite his thirst managed to speed up to a canter. The stallion had been named Torentine after the river near which Robb had met his beloved, and he was every bit as calm and resilient as Willas had said he would be.

“Wait up, sweetheart,” Robb pleaded playfully, certain he’d never managed to hop off Torentine and tie him to a tree so fast. He barely hesitated in removing his outer layers of clothing, though he was somewhat distracted by watching Margaery undress.

Margaery tied Rose to the same tree as Torentine, laughing at the fact that she forgot to do so in her haste. She gave Robb’s hand a gentle tug when he was down to his smallclothes, pulling him towards the river. Grey Wind had already jumped in and had become interested in some fish that were swimming downstream. “Supper tonight,” Margaery teased, raising her eyebrows at her beloved. She moved to kiss him full on the lips once they were ankle-deep in the water, feeling overwhelmed with happiness to be there with him at that moment.

Robb gave a gentle hum of approval against Margaery’s lips as they kissed, his arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up slightly. The smile on his face was evident as he gently pulled away, and he met her gaze with bright eyes. “Hmmm…how wet exactly were you thinking of getting, Miss. Margaery?” he teased, glancing down at the water then at her again as he raised an eyebrow.

“That depends… on how wet  _you_ were planning on getting, Mr. Robb,” Margaery jested in return, leaning forwards to press her lips to his quickly once more. “Let’s see how deep it is,” she suggested when she drew back, “Truly I wouldn’t mind going for a swim right now. The air has left me all dried out, and I want to feel refreshed again.”

“Good,” Robb declared simply, giving a mischievous smile. When he moved to kiss Margaery again, he leant his weight against her just enough so that the both of them would topple into the water below them with a splash.

Margaery gave a laugh and then a small shriek as she and Robb were immersed in the water. She kissed him again, and once they broke from each other, she gave the water a gentle splash in his direction. “I love you,” she breathed, a wide smile on her face, “I never imagined I would feel this happy.”

Robb broke into a broad smile of his own and leant forwards to press a slightly damp kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “Neither did I, my love,” he told her, “I’m glad you’re not regretting heading off into the Dornish sands with a boy you met not that long ago. When we set off, I…I made a promise to myself that I would take care of you, and I intend to every step of the way.”

Margaery fell slightly more serious from Robb’s words, blinking a few times as she looked at him. “How was I lucky enough to find you?” she wondered aloud, her expression awestruck. They were only interrupted by Grey Wind who ran over to them with a fish in his mouth, wagging his tail excitedly.

“Good job, boy,” Robb told Grey Wind, reaching out to run a hand over his dog’s head, “Leave it on the riverbank, won’t you? We’ll cook it soon.“ The dog appeared almost to give a nod, and he was soon making his way over to where Robb and Margaery had tied up their horses.

“How good a swimmer are you?” Robb wanted to know, raising his eyebrows at Margaery, “Fancy a race if it’s deep enough further downstream?”

“I’m pretty decent. I used to swim in the Mander by my house in Highgarden,” Margaery informed Robb, giving him a smile, “I don’t know how fair a race would be… I can’t imagine there were many places for you to practice your swimming in the cold, frigid North… but I suppose I shouldn’t assume either.” She reached for his hand and gently pulled him closer, walking with him further out into the water.

“I may surprise you. Believe it or but we actually did used to go swimming in the ice cold, frigid White Knife river…and Winterfell has natural hot springs,” Robb explained, giving Margaery a grin in return , “What shall we say? Winner gets a kiss?”

“That sounds good to me,” Margaery replied, raising her eyebrows. They waded in until they were about waist deep in water. The current wasn’t too bad, and they would easily be able to swim downstream. “To that tree over there?” she asked Robb, pointing to a small tree by the riverside with fruit hanging from its branches.

“Deal,” Robb agreed with a nod, “Ready? On your marks, get set…go!” No sooner had he spoken than Robb took off in the water, swimming in a front crawl in the direction of the tree. He called out a jovial “For Winterfell!” on one of the occasions his head emerged, and gave a laugh in delight.

Margaery was laughing so much from Robb’s antics that she could barely swim properly, and as a result, her beloved ended up winning the race by a landslide. She smiled as she swam over to the riverbank where the tree was, shaking her head in amusement. “Not fair,” she teased, laying back against the grass, “You sabotaged me.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Robb said, hoisting himself up onto the riverbank after Margaery, “We used to do that all the time when I was a kid…except both me and Jon would shout ‘For Winterfell!’ and then we’d argue over which of us got to say it.”

“Don’t apologize,” Margaery chastised gently, giving a small giggle before she rolled over Robb and then leaned down to kiss him deeply. She tangled her fingers in his wet curls as they shared an embrace, her other hand wandering over his muscled chest. 

Robb’s chin tilted upwards so that he could eagerly return Margaery’s kiss, his approval evident in the small noise he made in the back of his throat. “Gods, I love kissing you,” he murmured with a chuckle, his hands running along her back, “Sometimes I think I was made just for you.” 

Margaery gave Robb a loving smile, her gaze full of affection as she brushed some of his wayward curls back into place. “Perhaps the gods did make us just for each other,” she whispered, pressing kisses over his jaw, “Oh, my love, I can’t stop thinking about what I did to you the other night… And how much I want to do it again.”

“Margaery…” Robb breathed, slightly awed by her words in his ear. He blushed despite himself, and bit down on his own bottom lip a little as she kissed his jaw. “I was very embarrassed at first…but you soon set me straight,” he remarked quietly, “I want you to do it again.”

“Now?” Margaery asked in a whisper, drawing back to give Robb a coy smile, “Or shall I wait until we make camp tonight, sweetheart?” She thought he looked very handsome with his damp curls and wet long johns, and she was certain she fell more in love with him in each passing moment. 

“Aye, I suppose we had better make camp first. I’m sorry, I seem to lose my sense of propriety when I’m with you,” Robb said, looking slightly sheepish as he leant in to press a kiss near Margaery’s ear, “I never expected to feel this way about someone ever, let alone at six…I mean, seventeen.”

Margaery blinked at Robb several times before his words set in, her brow furrowing slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” she asked softly as she tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, “I would have found us an inn and rented a night and bought you a beer… And made sure you had something nicer to eat than just… stinky fish that I’m not very good at preparing.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I just wasn’t sure how to…I thought it wasn’t really something you just slip into a conversation,” Robb explained, giving a small shake of his head, “It’s not immensely important. And besides, I’m having a wonderful birthday with you.”

“I just… I want to do something special for you,” Margaery murmured, tracing a line over Robb’s jaw. She shifted to lay down beside him and slipped her arms around his middle in a warm embrace. “Happy birthday, my sweet, gorgeous, compassionate man,” she told him quietly, kissing his cheek, “I love you with all of my heart. I mean that.”

Robb’s smile at Margaery’s words was warm and stretched practically from ear to ear. “I love you, Margaery,” he said in return, “I can’t think of anything more special than having you with me. What if we had a little celebration together? I know we don’t have much but we can make do. We already started out with a dip in the river.”

Margaery nodded her head and gave Robb a smile smile in return before she sat up and reached for one of the oranges on the tree, plucking the fruit from its branches. “Here is your birthday orange,” she remarked with a gentle laugh, handing it over to her beloved, “And you can have all of the birthday kisses you want.”

“I like the sound of that,” Robb declared, raising his eyebrows as he grinned at Margaery. When he took the orange from her, however, he directed his gaze at it curiously, turning it over in his hands. “This is a rather special birthday orange,” he remarked, “You may laugh at me, but…I’ve actually never eaten one of these before.”

“Oh,” Margaery said in surprise, her eyes going wide. She smiled encouragingly at Robb as she took the fruit from him and used her thumb nail to break the peel. “First you have to get this off,” she explained to him, working to strip the orange of its skin. She split the fruit once she was done, giving him a sliver to try. “It’s very sweet. I hope you like it,” she remarked, watching him in anticipation.

“Sweet like my lady from Highgarden?” Robb asked playfully, then thanking Margaery before he brought the fleshy fruit up to his lips to try. It tasted very different from anything they had up North, and had a pleasant acidic tang to it which he found he rather liked. “Sweet and strong,” he proclaimed with a grin, “Definitely like you.”

Margaery smiled, leaning over to kiss Robb again and tasting the fruit on his lips. “Like you as well,” she muttered, drawing back so that she could have a slice of orange for herself and hand the rest over to her beloved. They ate in silence for a minute or two, and once they were finished, she kissed his temple and made to stand to her feet. 

“I’m going to look at the map and see if I can find an inn where we can stay the night,” she told him, “I know you don’t want anything fancy, but you deserve a proper bed on your birthday.”

“You’re too kind to me, sweetheart. Are you sure we have enough money?” Robb asked, standing up alongside Margaery, “And I’ll only accept as long as I still get to sleep with you.”

Margaery flushed pink from Robb’s choice of words despite the fact that she knew his thoughts were innocent. “We will make ends meet, my love,” she remarked, taking his hand in hers, “Even if I have to wash dishes or… make beds as monetary compensation. I want you to have the best birthday.”

“Sleep alongside you, I mean. Sorry,” Robb amended, noticing Margaery’s slight embarrassment. He felt slightly in awe at her insistence in doing something nice for his birthday, and he wasn’t sure how to express his gratitude other than to press a loving kiss to her lips. “I’m not going to talk you out of this, am I?” he teased with a chuckle.

“No, you’re not,” Margaery replied with a small laugh of her own, playfully brushing her nose against Robb’s, “And you need to learn to stop saying sorry for things that you needn’t apologize for. That’s at least the fifth one I’ve heard out of you today… And you ought to know that I do want to sleep with you.” She gave him a mischievous smile and then tugged gently on his hand so that they could wade across the river together.

It was Robb’s turn to blush then, and he gave a nod on his and Margaery’s way back to their horses. “I won’t apologise for always saying sorry, then,” he said to her, “Thank you, my love, for caring so much about my birthday. You…I’m sure you know that I want to sleep with you, too.”

Margaery stopped short so that she could take Robb’s face in her hands and kiss him slowly, wanting him to know how much she truly desired him. “Someday, my love,” she whispered when they drew back, giving him a soft smile, “You haven’t even seen all of me yet… Which makes me think of something  _else_  I can do for your birthday.”

Robb’s eyes grew wide, and his gaze told Margaery everything she needed to know about how much he’d liked her suggestion. “He…Hellholt. I think that’s the nearest town on the map,” he breathed somewhat incoherently, “Fair is fair, though. If you’re to be disrobing then I will as well…if that’s what you want, of course.”

“Of course I do,” Margaery murmured in reply, pressing a tender kiss to Robb’s cheek, “I want to share everything with you.” She gave a gentle tug on his hand again, leading him to their tethered horses and then pulling out the map so that they could see where they were headed.

* * *

 It didn’t take the couple long to get to Hellholt where they were able to find a Winesink to stay for the night. It wasn’t exactly the nicest place in Dorne to stay, but it was cheaper than an inn and they were guaranteed a room with a door that locked. They brought Grey Wind with them and placed their things down, making themselves comfortable for the night ahead.

“It almost feels strange, doesn’t it? Being indoors again, I mean,” Robb commented to Margaery as they shut the door behind them, “Sleeping in a bed will be very nice, though. Thank you again, sweetheart. I don’t know how you managed to convince the landlord to let us stay here for so cheap but you definitely have a way with words.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Margaery said, giving a smile of contentment as she sank down onto the bed and gave the pillow beside her a squeeze, “Gods, this feels good. Come here, sweetheart. You’ll want to test this out. It is a bit odd not being outside, but this is nice.”

Robb gave a smile as he watched Margaery and he was quick to join her, taking a seat on the bed next to her. “You look very comfortable,” he remarked teasingly before he took her hand in his own and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the back of it before he began to kiss his way slowly up her arm.

Margaery giggled softly, letting Robb make his way up to her shoulder before she leaned in to capture his lips. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer as she laid back against the pillows once more. “You can be in control this time,” she murmured to him, giving him a coy smile, “And you can have anything you want, sweetheart.”

Robb raised his eyebrows eagerly at Margaery and didn’t hesitate to lean in towards her again, their lips meeting so they could share a deep kiss. One of his hands slipped underneath her to run along her back, while the other began to unfasten her dress. “I want…” he murmured to her, “I really want to feel what it’s like between your legs when you get wet.”

Margaery let out a soft sigh, slipping an arm around Robb’s neck and kissing him again, her other hand working to help him get her dress off. “Gods, you make me feel things I haven’t felt before,” she admitted aloud, goosebumps rising on her arms thanks to his touch.

“You do the same to me. It’s the best thrill I’ve ever experienced,” Robb admitted softly in return as the two of them together managed to tug off Margaery’s dress. He pushed it aside and let it drop to the floor in his eagerness, already focused on making short work of her chemise. Remembering how much she’d liked it when he’d paid attention to them before, Robb lowered his head once the top half of her smallclothes had come off and began to kiss over her breasts.

“ _Robb_ …” Margaery breathed out, her knees squeezing his legs as he kissed her skin. She wasn’t sure what it was about his touch there, but it filled her with incredible desire and longing for him to be closer. She moaned, taking his hand in hers and granting his request as she guided it below the waistband of her drawers and between her legs. 

Robb lifted his head to kiss Margaery’s lips again and this time he pressed a bit harder against the spot he had found. “Does that feel good?“ he murmured in her ear, though he realised he probably didn’t need an answer after she let out another moan. He began to rub where his fingers had settled, and felt her hips start to move in rhythm with him. 

“Don’t stop,” Margaery managed to breathe out, her fingers tangling in Robb’s hair as she kissed him again eagerly. She could barely comprehend what was happening, and so she let her body and instinct take over for her. She gave a few soft cries against his lips, her mind hazy with pleasure as he moved his fingers over the little nub he’d found that was making her feel like she’d never felt before.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Robb whispered to Margaery just before their lips met again and they shared a deep kiss. He still wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing but all he knew was that he wanted to make her feel as good as he had a few nights ago with her. She’d asked him not to stop and he didn’t, letting the sounds she was making guide him in pleasuring her.

Margaery found herself screaming out Robb’s name, her body trembling with ripples of pleasure. She let out a few noises that she was sure she’d never made before, her hands clutching at his back as she felt herself grow even wetter between her legs. “I love you,” she muttered as she caught her breath, resting her head back against the pillows of the bed.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” Robb wanted to make sure, his lips pressing a tender kiss to Margaery’s cheek as she lay back. He realised she’d become more sensitive where he’d been touching her now, and he gently withdrew his hand to use it to help him tug down her drawers. “Sorry, I was going to do this before…“ he commented sheepishly, “I got a little distracted.”

Margaery gave a small nod of her head in consent, admittedly a bit tired from what Robb had done to her. She hoped to regain some of her energy, however, wanting to make him feel as good as he’d made her feel. She helped him push her drawers down, her cheeks flushing a bit pink as her chest rose and fell and she looked up at her beloved.

Robb’s eyes met Margaery’s and he gave her a warm smile before he glanced down at the rest of her body  His hands ran down her sides, his thumbs brushing over her hipbones, and he leant forwards to press a kiss to her bare navel. “There I was thinking you looked beautiful in your dresses and your smallclothes. I had no idea you looked even more beautiful without them,“ he commented softly, “I had no idea about a lot of things before I met you.”

“Stop it,” Margaery whispered with a teasing smile, “You’re far too kind to me, my love… Gods, I don’t know what just happened, but I liked it a lot. It felt… really, really good.” She closed her eyes, giving a small hum of approval as her hands reached to scratch at his scalp. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll do what I did to you the other night,” she told him quietly.

Robb made a small, eager noise of approval and smiled again, happy to just watch Margaery for the timebeing while she caught her breath. “I’m not entirely sure myself, but I’m very, very happy you liked it,” he admitted, pressing kisses close to her ear, “Did you know you had a little…knot there? It seemed like you  _really_  liked it when I started touching it.” 

“I didn’t really know about it until just now, but… it was… I really did like it when you touched me there,” Margaery said, giving a gentle laugh over the fact that she seemed to lose her words whenever she was with Robb, “I’m wondering if what I just felt is what you felt like that night when you… Gods, I wish we had proper words for these things. ‘Spilling’ does not sound very nice… Especially when I rather liked watching you… let go like that and let pleasure overwhelm you.”

“I think…perhaps it is similar,” Robb agreed, nodding again as his face flushed red, “I felt my pleasure building until it took hold and I couldn’t even think straight, then a release. I’m not sure exactly what to call it, either.” He remembered his earlier promise to her earlier then, and sat up so that he could start pulling off his shirt. “But I definitely liked watching it happen to you, too,” he added, biting down on his own bottom lip.

Margaery gave a warm giggle, finally finding the strength to sit up herself and help Robb with his clothing. “It feels so natural with you, sweetheart,” she murmured, running her hands over his bare chest, “As if we were meant to see each other this way and learn from one another as well. I no longer feel upset that I don’t know more because… you make it easy to be comfortable with you and you teach me things.”

Robb’s smile was bright at Margaery’s words, and he held her gaze as her hands slid down to his trousers. “Aye, my love. You’ve taught me so much. I was very embarrassed the other night and you made me feel so at ease,” he breathed, “I know I’m not always an open book, sweetheart, but I want to be open with you. I promise I’m making every effort to be. We can speak of anything you like…including this.”

Margaery smiled warmly at her beloved, but her expression soon changed to one of awe as he tugged his trousers and long johns down. She did her best not to stare, though it was rather difficult not to keep her eyes on him. She did not have much to compare him to, but she thought he was gorgeous in his own right. “You’re so handsome, Robb,” she told him, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek, “I love every inch of you.”

A broad smile slowly appeared on Robb’s face as his gaze dropped for a moment before he met Margaery’s gaze again. He hadn’t expected to feel quite so nervous at her seeing him completely naked for the first time, but her reaction soon took any embarrassment he might have had away. “I love every inch of you,” he said in return, wrapping his arms around her now that they were free.

Margaery gave a gentle laugh, slipping her arms around Robb in return and kissing him once more. “It feels so nice not to have anything between us,” she said, trailing her hands over the smooth skin of his back, “You truly are gorgeous, sweetheart… It is so rare to meet someone whose appearance is just as lovely as their heart… and who is humble about that fact as well.”

“Well, you’re just lucky you didn’t get to see me at some points on the road to Starfall when there weren’t any rivers nearby,” Robb teased gently, but afterwards his expression fell a bit more serious, “It means a great deal to me that you see me that way. As we were getting to know each other I kept thinking you had the kindest heart of anyone I had ever met, and you deserved someone worthy of you.”

Margaery felt tears prick at her eyes from Robb’s words, and she quickly blinked them away as she traced a gentle finger over his spine. “Sweetheart, I… You said that we could talk about everything, so I have a question for you,” she admitted quietly, “It’s all right if you don’t have an answer for me now. I was just wondering if the thought has crossed your mind… Do you think we might be married someday?”

Robb had been slightly concerned for a moment, but Margaery’s question turned out to be an easy one for him to answer. “Aye,” he said, smiling again, “I wish…sometimes I wish we had met under different circumstances, so I could spend time courting you and then ask for your hand the way things should be done. I’m sorry if that’s something you wanted. Regardless of anything else, though, I do want us to be married someday if it’s what you want as well.”

Margaery smiled brightly, drawing Robb into an embrace and kissing underneath his ear. “I wouldn’t change any of it… how we met, how we fell in love, how we are on this journey together,” she remarked in a whisper, “I want very much to be your wife someday and for you to be my husband. There is no one else in this world for me, I’m sure of it.”

“Gods, I love the thought of being your husband,” Robb admitted, feeling filled with warmth as he held Margaery close, “I meant what I told your brothers, though. I want to be able to provide for you first…I want us to have some land and a house to call our own.”

Margaery drew back slightly, giving a nod of her head. “That is something we can work towards together, my love,” she told Robb with a smile, “It seems only right if we are going to start a family together… But I am getting ahead of myself. Right now I just look forward to the rest of this night with you.”

Robb smiled at Margaery in return before he captured her lips with his again, kissing her deeply while their bodies pressed close together. “This has already been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had,” he murmured, “I can tell you that for certain.”

“That makes me so happy. That’s what I’d hoped for,” Margaery remarked, giving a laugh as she and Robb fell back against the bed together. She was able to intertwine their limbs then, sliding her leg between his and giving a gentle sigh as she felt him against her. 

Robb gave a low groan against Margaery’s lips, continuing to kiss her eagerly. He had already been half-hard from watching her and listening to her cries of pleasure earlier on, and her leg slid between his only made him even more so. “Can I make a confession?” he murmured, his lips travelling down her neck, “It’s not entirely…well, it’s not something I’d ever say in front of any of your family.”  

“Tell me. You can tell me anything,” Margaery muttered, only briefly wondering how she and Robb went from having a serious conversation to kissing each other senseless the next minute. She smiled as she felt his warm, soft lips on her neck, pressing her hips into his and letting out a moan of her own.

“I’ve thought about you without your clothes on before. Sometimes at night I’ve found myself thinking about you and your utterly perfect breasts,” Robb breathed, one of his hands moving up to cup one of them, “It made me start to get hard.”

Margaery had never heard Robb talk to her the way he was now - confident and full of desire, his eyes growing dark. She wasn’t sure what was so special about her breasts, but she wasn’t going to question his fondness for them, just glad that he seemed to be more comfortable with touching her. She placed a hand over his in encouragement, giving his fingers a squeeze. He was hard now against her thigh, and she moved her free hand to trail over the soft hair below his navel. 

Robb took Margaery’s encouragement as a good sign, letting his thumb trace over her nipple as he turned his head to nip at her earlobe. “That feels really nice, sweetheart,” he murmured, feeling her hands stroking just below his bellybutton and giving a gentle groan in approval.

Margaery felt a sudden urge to have Robb inside her, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind; the chance of her getting pregnant was too risky. Instead she slipped her hand between his legs, gently curling her fingers around his length. “Is this all right?” she asked quietly, drawing back only slightly to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Unbeknownst to Robb, the same thought he was currently having had also crossed Margaery’s mind, but he too tried his best to push it to the back of his mind and was soon distracted. Her actions made another low groan escape him, and for a moment all he could do was nod. He’d certainly never had anyone touch him the way she was before, and he was almost surprised he hadn’t let go there and then. “You can…even grip a bit tighter if you want,” he breathed, “You won’t hurt me.”

Margaery let out a hum of approval, carefully tightening her hold on Robb and beginning to stroke him slowly. He felt so smooth in her hand, and when she brushed her thumb along the tip of his length, she felt a sticky sort of wetness, just enough to coat her fingers slightly. “Mmm, I love you,” she muttered before kissing him deeply again, still pumping her hand up and down.

Robb’s moans were muffled slightly against Margaery’s lips, but they were the only sound he could make as she stroked him. It felt if possible even better than their intimate moments a few nights ago, and he did his best to let her know how much pleasure she was giving him in his kisses. “Margaery, I’m…” he gasped, worried about spilling on her.

“It’s all right,” Margaery murmured in reply, knowing Robb was once again close to that release he’d experienced before, “I don’t mind if you spill in my hand… or wherever.” She let their lips meet again, increasing her pace slightly and bringing her other hand up to grip gently at his backside. 

Margaery’s encouraging words and her gentle grip were all it took for Robb to be pushed over the edge, and he found his release was even better for the fact that this time he wasn’t worried about embarrassing himself. Her name was on his lips, murmured to her as they shared another kiss and caught between a moan he let out as his body gave a shudder.

Margaery felt Robb spill in her hand and on her thigh, and she smiled against his lips, her hand moving from his behind to the small of his back so that she could draw him in close. “My dearest love…” she whispered, kissing down his jawline, “Making you happy is the most wonderful thing. I hope to do so for the rest of my days.”

Robb’s breathing was shallow as he came down from his high, and he too smiled as Margaery kissed his jaw then turned his head to let his lips meet hers. “Gods, I hope so, too. I certainly won’t forget this for the rest of my days,” he breathed, his gaze full of affection as he looked at her, “Do you know if we have a bath here? I can run one for you.”

Margaery finally took the opportunity to look around their room and noticed a tub by the fireplace. “I think I saw a pump out front,” she informed Robb, “But I’d hate to make you get dressed again and run out there to fetch me some water for a bath… unless you’d like to take one with me. That might be worth it.” 

She gave him a teasing smile, turning her head and spotting a small basin of water on the chest of drawers as well as a few folded cloths. “I can clean myself up here,” she told him softly.

Robb shook his head slightly, giving Margaery a smile in return. “I  _want_  to fetch you some water for your bath,” he declared, pressing another kiss to her jaw this time, “Even more so after your suggestion. Would you like to take a bath with me, sweetheart?”

“I would love to,” Margaery answered, leaning forward to press her lips to Robb’s again, “You’re far too kind, but if you say that’s what you want to do then I won’t argue with you. I will just have to repay the favor some time in the future.”

“You already have,” Robb assured Margaery, giving her one last kiss before he reluctantly let go of her to slowly get up off the bed and stand to his feet. He glanced around for his long johns and trousers and upon finding them hastily pulled them on, not bothering with his shirt.

“Mmm, so handsome,” Margaery murmured, smiling up at Robb in adoration. She carefully moved to grab one of the cloths and clean her hand and her thigh up a bit. “Take Grey Wind with you, sweetheart,” she suggested softly, “I don’t know if I trust anyone around here, and I want you to be safe, even if all you’re doing is pumping water.”

“I’ll be careful, my love, but I will take Grey Wind,” Robb assured Margaery just after blushing from her comment, “He might be wanting some fresh air, anyway. I’ll be back soon.” He stepped over towards her again to take the cloths from her once she’d used them, planning on cleaning them at the pump, then quickly kissed her lips once more before he headed outside.

Margaery let out a hum of happiness after Robb had left the room, hugging the pillows of the bed to her and biting back her wide smile. She was blissfully in love. The feeling was strange and overwhelming, and she never expected to give her whole self over to someone else so quickly, but she would not question it. She could only thank the gods for bringing her the young man who had given her a reason to hope and love.

Robb soon returned with clean cloths and water for his and Margaery’s bath, which he had almost dropped along the way as he’d been slightly distracted thinking about his beloved. When he’d set off for Dorne he’d had no desire to travel there at all and had done so out of duty to his family, but now he found himself incredibly glad he had or he would have never met Margaery.

“I think that should be warm enough, don’t you? We don’t want it too hot,” he remarked of the water he’d set to boil on the fire in their room. He hadn’t been able to help but glance over at Margaery every now and then, and his gaze fell on her again as he moved to fill the bathtub. 

Margaery nodded her head. “If it’s not, then you can warm me up,” she teased with a smile, keeping the sheets around her as she got up from the bed. She kissed Robb’s cheek when he finished filling the tub, dropping the sheets to the floor and climbing in. “Mmm, this is nice,” she remarked, tilting her head back to get her hair wet, “Thank you so much, sweetheart. I appreciate your hard work.”

“You’re very welcome,” Robb answered, giving a grin as he quickly undressed again, “I really hope you haven’t changed your mind about letting me join you because I’m very much looking forward to it.”

“Yes. Come here,” Margaery murmured, taking Robb’s hand when he was finished undressing and pressing a kiss to his palm, “I can barely see you in this light… I look forward to when we can undress each other and explore everything about one another… If you’d like that as well, of course.”

“I would love that,” Robb admitted, letting Margaery keep hold of his hand as he carefully eased himself into the bath. “I hope we can…do what we did today again,” he added, his face flushing a little.

“I hope so as well, my love,” Margaery agreed with a smile, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Robb’s lips once he was situated. “Can I sit in your lap?” she asked softly as they drew back, “I love being close to you.”

“Please do,” Robb encouraged Margaery, his arms wrapping around her as he inched closer, his gaze full of affection. “It’s almost strange to me,” he admitted, “I can’t remember ever wanting so much to be near someone the way I do with you.”

“Me either, sweetheart,” Margaery agreed with a soft smile, gently moving to take a seat in Robb’s lap. She slipped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his neck. “I feel so safe and happy when I’m close to you,” she told him, “I think that’s a big part of it.”

“Safe and happy and as if all is going to be well,” Robb added, pressing a tender kiss to Margaery’s shoulder, “I wish there were more trees around sometimes. It’s hard to find somewhere to thank the gods for sending me to Starfall and to you.”

Margaery flushed pink, giving Robb’s arm a soft squeeze. “I’d like to try next time… When you do get the chance to pray, I mean,” she remarked quietly, “We followed the Faith of the Seven in my family… but I would like to honor your gods.”

“You would?” Robb asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling as he looked at Margaery, “I grew up with both. My mother prays to the Seven and my father had a sept built on our land just for her. I just…I don’t know. As I grew older I found myself far more drawn towards the Old Ways. Personally I feel the gods far more in the trees and the earth and the wind than in…a Smith or a Crone.” 

“That’s lovely…  _You’re_  lovely,” Margaery said, bringing a hand around to run her thumb over Robb’s cheek, “The High Septons are full of ideas that don’t make sense to me… I have always admired nature and its beauty and found much more comfort in gardens and beaches than being confined inside… And the old gods gave me you, I’m sure of it. I want to thank them.”

Robb’s smile only broadened, his face lighting up from Margaery’s words. “My mother believes that the old gods sent Grey Wind and his brothers and sisters to us. We found five pups, three male and two female - one for each of us children,” he explained, “And since Grey Wind led me to you…I believe the old gods gave me you as well. And you’re far more lovely than I am.”

“That’s not true,” Margaery teased with a smile, closing the small distance between her and Robb’s lips. She lingered in their embrace for a while, only drawing back when she was short of breathing. “I will be forever grateful to Grey Wind,” she remarked, laughing when the dog’s ears perked up at the sound of his name.

“As will I,” Robb affirmed, also letting out a laugh before he leaned in again to nip at Margaery’s ear this time. “Have you ever heard those stories? About how in the old days there were skinchangers who could enter the minds of animals and control them?”

“Yes, I have,” Margaery answered in a murmur, finding it hard to concentrate with Robb’s warm lips brushing against her earlobe. “My family and many others in the Reach claim to be descended from the First Men… And one of them - Rose of Red Lake - was able to transform into a crane at will.”

“Really? My family is descended from the First Men as well,” Robb remarked, smiling as he pressed a kiss below Margaery’s ear, “It’s said that Starks were able to transform into wolves whenever they wanted. Warging, they called it. If I were able to transform into any animal I think I’d rather like to be a wolf.”

“That suits you,” Margaery said with a gentle laugh, drawing back to press her lips to Robb’s, “I’d want to be a hawk so I could see the world from the sky.” She trailed her fingers through his curls as she let her eyes dance over his face. “Will you take me to Winterfell someday?” she asked him quietly.

“A hawk and a wolf. We could be hunting partners,” Robb commented with a grin before falling silent for a moment as he looked at Margaery. Her ensuing question had left him slightly stunned, though definitely not in a bad way. “You would want to come to Winterfell with me someday?” he asked her quietly.

Margaery nodded her head, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind Robb’s ear. “It seems only right… If I’m to be your wife someday,” she told him softly, “I would like to meet the rest of your family and see the place where you grew up. Would that be all right with you?”

“There are few things that would make me happier than taking you to Winterfell,” Robb affirmed, his smile only broadening, “I want you to meet Sansa and Arya and Bran and Rickon and see the godswood. I think you’d like it.” He pressed a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips. “I do have one condition, though,” he affirmed, “I’d really like it if you took me to Highgarden someday.”

“It’s a deal,” Margaery whispered with a happy smile of her own, leaning in for a longer kiss this time around, “I can only hope that not everything there has been destroyed by the long winter… I wish we were smart enough to build greenhouses like you were in Winterfell, but I suppose we didn’t need them for the longest time… And if my family hadn’t moved to Starfeall, then I never would have met you.”

“Well, our greenhouse hasn’t done us much good. It’s fine for now, but…my mother came out here to Dorne originally to set up a place where the rest of us could move to eventually,” Robb explained to Margaery, his mouth twisting slightly, “I was worried about leaving my brothers and sisters. I only did because I knew my uncle and Jon and Theon would take care of them.”

“It makes me sad,” Margaery admitted, her face falling as well, “That we all have to leave the places we call home. And the Dornish… I’m sure they’re not appreciative of us making claims on their land.” She shook her head slightly, sinking further into the water to rest her cheek against Robb’s shoulder. “I don’t know if would do us much good now, but… my father planned on giving a plot of land in the Reach to me and whomever I married,” she told her beloved.

“He did?” Robb questioned, his hands tracing soothing circles along Margaery’s back, “I have faith this winter will end eventually. It will be a long time I would imagine before people can start living up North again, but perhaps…perhaps when it does we might be at the right age to build our house on that plot of land in the Reach. Do you think you would like that?” 

“Only if you wouldn’t mind living there, my love,” Margaery replied softly, her eyes closing in contentment thanks to Robb’s touch, “I wouldn’t want to take you away from your family and friends… But it is a nice piece of land, and we wouldn’t have to pay for it.” She nestled against him and kissed his shoulder. “I love you,” she murmured, “All I want is your happiness, no matter where we are.”

“And all I want is yours. I feel as though I would be happy to live anywhere as long as it was with you,” Robb affirmed in a whisper in Margaery’s ear, “First I want to find my mother. After that, only the gods know what’s in store…but I want to be by your side regardless. I love you.”

Margaery and Robb stayed in the tub together until the water got cold, sharing kisses and a few sips from a bottle of wine the former decided to buy downstairs after she was clean and dressed. She made sure to wish her beloved a happy birthday several times more before they curled up in bed, hugging each other close as they fell asleep.

 

 


	5. Godsgrace

Several days after Robb had turned seventeen years old, his and Margaery’s journey had taken them far from Hellholt and onwards across arid landscape towards the river Vaith. They had kept their bottle of wine with them, having not drunk all of it at Hellholt, though it along with their energy had been significantly drained by the journey.

They travelled mostly in the late afternoon when the sun wasn’t quite so high in the sky, and even so Robb was certain his face would have been completely burnt were it not for his hat. As it was, his features were already rather red, and he was definitely looking forward to the sight of water again once they reached the river. From there, it would only be a relatively short journey to Godsgrace where Robb hoped to find some clues as to the whereabouts of his mother.

“Well, would you look at that,” Robb remarked quietly from atop his horse, his gaze directed at the horizon. His brow furrowed as he squinted a little, trying to get a clearer image, and then he called out to Margaery. “Can you see that, sweetheart?” he asked, “Either I’ve started seeing things or it looks as though we’re not the only people mad enough to cross the Dornish sands.”

Margaery wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked in the same direction as Robb, feeling her heart speed up a bit in her chest. She wasn’t sure whether company would be good for them or not; they’d had decent luck with strangers on their journey thus far, but that could easily change. She noticed that the small group of people approaching them had much leaner, quicker horses than theirs and were wearing different attire.

“I think they’re Dornish,” she spoke up, pulling her horse up alongside her beloved’s, “I’m not sure they’ll be happy to see us.”

Robb’s expression turned to a small frown then, and he turned his head to glance at Margaery. He had heard many stories from her about the conflicts between the Dornish and the southerners invading their lands, but he hadn’t had much experience with Dornish people apart from the man in Starfall. “Do you think we should just go around them?” he asked her, “Perhaps if we don’t bother them then they won’t bother us.”

“It might be best that way,” Margaery admitted, giving Robb a small, sad smile. She was taken aback, however, as her horse gave a loud noise and suddenly bucked, throwing her out of her saddle. She landed on her side on the sandy ground, letting out a cry in pain as all of her weight was caught by her arm. Rose took off towards the horizon and Grey Wind began to growl, crouching low on all fours.

“What on earth…” Margaery started, shaking her head and then looking up, only to meet the gaze of a snake who was poised to strike.

“Margaery!” Robb had called out upon seeing her thrown from her horse, and he hadn’t hesitated in hopping down from Torrentine to help her up. His heart was already in his mouth as he ran over to her, worried she’d been hurt in the fall, but then when he saw the snake within striking distance of her he almost froze to the spot. He had no time to think and so he went with the first idea that came into his head and lowered himself down to grab some small stones from the ground.

“Over here!” he called out loudly to the snake, whose attention soon turned to him when it felt one of his stones hit the side of its head. It didn’t hesitate in moving then, slithering towards him at an alarmingly fast rate.

Margaery scrambled to her feet as she watched the snake make a beeline for Robb, her hands shaking as she looked around for anything to help him. Her head whipped around as she heard the sickening sound of a hiss and her beloved cry out, Grey Wind adding to the noise as he barked menacingly. She hastily found a large, heavy rock and used all of her strength to lift it up and run towards the snake, dropping it on its head. It stopped moving almost immediately, and she let out a sigh of relief before her eyes went to Robb who seemed panicked.

“Sweetheart…” she breathed, taking hold of his arm as her eyes filled with tears, “Are you all right?”

Robb blinked back tears of his own, his eyes on Margaery. His first feeling was one of relief from seeing she was all right, and then his gaze fell on the red, slightly swollen puncture wound on his hand. “I…” he breathed, feeling his heartbeat speeding up and nausea settling in his stomach, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Margaery followed Robb’s gaze to his hand, and she bit back a sob, her vision blinded by tears. She didn’t know how to treat a snakebite; all she knew was that her beloved would die very quickly if she didn’t figure something out. She hastily grabbed a blanket from the satchel attached to Torrentine’s saddle, instructing Robb to lie down on the ground. She recalled reading somewhere at some point that the venom from a snake had to be stopped, and so she ripped at the bottom of her dress, tying the piece of fabric tightly around her companion’s wrist to try and slow blood flow. Desperately she looked around for anything else to help him, realizing her only chance for his survival was finding someone who could aid her.

“Stay here, sweetheart,” she breathed, kissing the top of his head and hurrying to jump on Torrentine’s back, “I’m going to get help.. I love you. You watch over him, Grey Wind.” She kicked the horse’s flanks and took off towards the group of Dornish people.

While Robb lay on the blanket, beads of cold sweat beginning to form on his forehead, the various members of the small party traveling through the desert slowed down as they saw a young woman approaching them. One of them, a woman who looked a bit older than Margaery with brown skin and black hair mostly covered by a veil, leant forwards in her saddle as she realised the new arrival looked to be in a state with tears running down her face.

“Are you all right?” Arianne Martell called out to her.

“No, I… My companion was bitten by a snake,” Margaery informed the party, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Do any of you know how to help him? Please… I don’t know what to do.”

“Why should we help you?”

Margarey looked towards the man who’d spoken up; through her tears she could see that he was strikingly handsome with silver hair and dark eyes. He scared her, but the woman beside him seemed kind enough. “I have a few pelts that you can take and some wine… I know I don’t have much to offer, but if you help me I swear I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you,” she remarked, worrying her bottom lip.

Arianne raised her eyebrows and then turned towards her companions. “I suppose this is what happens to northerners who come to Dorne thinking they know the land,” she commented before glancing at another, younger-looking woman behind her whose golden hair and blue eyes stood out against her olive skin. “Tyene?” she said, “Can you help?”

“I should be able to,” Tyene answered, “Take us there. Do you remember what the snake looked like?”

“It was a sandy color and had brown diamonds on its back, and its tail was striped black and white… Thank you,” Margaery breathed, quickly turning her horse around, “He’s just up the hill here.” She took off again, this time with the group of people behind her as she made her way back to Robb.

She dismounted as soon as she reached him, kneeling to take his uninjured hand in hers and give it a squeeze. “I’ve brought help, sweetheart,” she told him, sweeping his damp hair off of his forehead.

Robb gave a small nod, registering that Margaery was there mostly by her voice as her image was rather blurry. He could barely feel her hand in his, and that realisation only made him even more afraid.

“Keep him calm if you can,” Arianne told Margaery after she too had gotten off her horse, “If he panics it’ll only make the poison spread faster.”

“I have something that’ll help, but if it was a rattlesnake that bit him as you described then his best bet is if we can suck the poison out,” Tyene explained to Margaery.

Margaery ran a soothing hand over Robb’s head, pressing a kiss to his temple and gripping his hand tightly. “I’ll do it,” she volunteered, blinking back her tears, “Just tell me how, and I’ll do it.”

The man with the silver hair chuckled. “Brave little northerner,” he remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up, Gerold. You’re not helping,” the youngest woman in the party spoke up, dismounting her horse as well.

“Braver than most,” Arianne commented as she tore a strip off her linen clothes. Robb, meanwhile, turned his head to one side and vomited the contents of his stomach onto the ground. “Put this in your mouth,” Arianne instructed Margaery, handing her the cloth, “And make sure you don’t swallow anything. You don’t want the poison to affect you, too.”

Margaery nodded her head, taking the cloth from the young woman and shoving it in her mouth. She carefully brought Robb’s injured hand up and tilted her head down to suck the venom from his wound. She mostly tasted blood in her mouth but tried not to think about it too much, spitting every so often to make sure she didn’t consume anything bad for her.

“That should do it,” Tyene told Margaery, stepping forwards holding a bottle filled with a strange-smelling concoction, “Do you think you can get him to drink this? Once he does all we can do is wait…he looks in good health, though. The healthy ones normally survive.”

“What Tyene means to say is his chances are good,” Arianne clarified quickly, “That potion is one she made up herself.”

“Margaery…” Robb breathed, barely able to get the words out between shallow, pained breaths.

“You’re going to be just fine, my darling. I’m right here,” Margaery murmured, her eyes misting over with tears again as she looked at Robb. She carefully took the bottle from Tyene and thanked her, holding it in one hand. “I’ll help you sit up so that you can drink this, sweetheart,” she told her beloved, placing a gentle hand on his back, “Make sure you get it all. It’ll make you feel better.” She supported his back and then brought the bottle up to his lips to pour the liquid down his throat, pressing a tender kiss to the top of his head as he drank.

“Give her a hand, won’t you, Gerold?” Arianne coaxed the silver-haired man, “The boy looks pretty heavy.”

Robb could barely see Margaery by then but he heard her voice sure enough and did his best to swallow as she poured whatever was in the container she was holding down his throat. It tasted absolutely disgusting, and he just hoped he’d be able to keep it down long enough for it to have an effect.

“I’m guessing you two aren’t related,” Arianne commented, arching an eyebrow at Margaery, “Is he your beau?”

Margaery found herself nodding again. “We’re courting,” she said, giving a small sigh of relief as the man named Gerold came over to help her hold Robb up. He finished drinking, and she put the bottle down, reaching for the wineskin around her waist that was filled with water and wetting the corner of her dress. She brought it up to dab at her beloved’s forehead, hoping to cool him off and make him feel better.

“I can’t thank you enough,” she said to the woman and her group, though her gaze was still on Robb, “You can have our rabbit pelts. And the snake under that rock there ought to fetch a good price… I just… I have to find my horse.” She let out a small sigh, wondering how she was supposed to go after Rose when she didn’t want to leave her companion’s side.

“I’ll go find your horse,” the youngest woman said, hopping back on her stallion, “Don’t worry about it. I’m a pretty fast tracker.”

“ _Courting_ …how quaint,” Arianne remarked, her hand moving to rest on Gerold’s arm, “I hope you would be willing to suck the poison out if I got bitten, dear Gerold.” She then shook her head at Margaery’s offer, giving her a small smile instead. “Keep your pelts. We don’t need them,” she told her, “But you’ll be needing somewhere to rest for the night. Trust me when I say you don’t want to spend the night out here.” While she spoke Grey Wind, who had taken a few steps back to let Margaery take care of his master, inched forwards to nuzzle against Robb’s arm.

“I’m not sure where we can go,” Margaery admitted, cupping Robb’s jaw and running her thumb over his cheek, “Thank you for holding him up. We should let him rest now.”

Gerold gave a curt nod, letting the other man lay back against the blankets once more. “The difference between us and them is that _we_ don’t get bitten,” he noted, giving Arianne a pointed look.

“It was a freak accident,” Margaery said, finally looking up, “He was trying to save me… People do silly things when they’re in love sometimes.”

“Especially young people in love,” Tyene piped up, “You two do look rather young to be travelling on your own.”

“They do,” Arianne agreed, giving a small sigh before she continued, “Listen, we’ll be setting up camp soon a ways from here but somewhere much safer and with far fewer snakes. We can help you move your boy if you want to spend the night with us.”

Margaery blinked several times, her mouth falling slightly ajar. “You’re far too kind,” she remarked softly, trying not to let on that she was hesitant. Her gaze fell on Robb again, and she thought about how he needed a place to rest and recover. His life and safety was her top priority over everything. She was always wary of the intentions of others, though the group of Dornish people had been good to her so far. “I think it might be best,” she said, “if we go with you.”

“Don’t worry. We’re a bit like snakes in a way. We only bite if provoked,” Arianne commented to Margaery, arching an eyebrow at her, “Now let’s get him out of here.”

Robb felt rather sleepy and his vision was still blurry, but he was pleased to find some sensation seemed to be returning to his hand that hadn’t been bitten at least. He gave Margaery’s a gentle squeeze with it, just thankful for the moment that she was there.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Margaery whispered, giving a soft smile when she felt Robb’s fingers curl around hers, “We’re going to get you to a nice, comfy place where you can rest. I love you so much.” She pressed her lips to the top of his head, lingering there for a bit as she thought about how lucky she was to have him with her still.

“Our steeds aren’t big enough to hold two people, but I’m sure he can ride in front of you on his horse, and you can support him,” Gerold spoke up, moving to hoist Robb to his feet, “I’ll double back and find Elia and ride with her to our site.”

Robb vaguely realised he was being lifted to his feet, and when he was placed in front of his horse he did his best to grip the saddle. Grey Wind approached him and with Gerold’s help as well as his dog’s, Robb managed to hoist himself up onto Torrentine.

“That dog is rather terrifying,” Tyene commented, blinking at Grey Wind.

“He’s a good judge of character,” Margaery amended with a small smile, climbing up behind Robb and slipping her arms around his waist to steady him, “He hasn’t growled at any of you, so I have faith that we’re going to get along.” She let her beloved rest his weight against her as she took the reins and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Just close your eyes, my darling. Soon we’ll be able to lie down, and I’ll massage your scalp and keep you warm and kiss you as many times as you like,” she told him quietly.

“I love you,” Robb murmured, unsure if he was making sense or if Margaery could even hear him. He wanted to say more, but his thoughts were still muddled and he was having trouble making sense of much in truth apart from the fact that his beloved was there. He felt himself start to sway slightly in the saddle after he’d closed his eyes, and he assumed they must be on the move.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Margaery whispered in return, nuzzling against the top of Robb’s head as they followed the group of Dornish people. The smaller steeds were certainly more agile than Torrentine, but he managed to keep up on the short journey. By the time they arrived at their destination, the sun had begun to go down in the sky, and they were quickly joined by Gerold and Elia who’d managed to find Rose and lead the mare behind them.

“Thank you,” Margaery said earnestly, giving the young woman a nod. She gave her companion’s waist a small squeeze then. “Think you can manage getting down with my help?” she asked quietly.

“Aye, sweetheart,” Robb answered, his voice coming out quiet and slightly hoarse, “You can get off first. Dismounting should be pretty easy.”

“You need to make sure you drink as much liquid as you can,” Arianne remarked as she approached Torrentine, “I expect you’ll be wanting to eat soon as well.”

Margaery gave the young woman a small smile, dismounting Torrentine and then helping her beloved down as well. She kept a steady arm around him and lowered him to the ground where he was able to take a seat. “I’m Margaery, by the way, and this is Robb,” she remarked, standing to offer her hand to the other woman before lowering her voice slightly, “I can’t thank you enough, honestly. I don’t know know what would have happened without you and your friends.”

“Aye. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done,” Robb added, glancing upwards at his and Margaery’s new acquaintance, “We don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Arianne,” she said, offering them a smile in return, “My cousins over there are Tyene and Elia, and that’s is _my_ beau, Gerold.”

“Didn’t Drey say he met a ‘Robb’ in Starfall?” Elia piped up, raising her eyebrows at her cousin as she swiftly dismounted her horse.

“We came from Starfall,” Margaery said, taking a few steps backwards and crouching down to give Robb her wineskin. She ran her fingers over his back lovingly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you doesn’t quite cover it,” Robb said to Margaery quietly before taking a swig from the wineskin. It took a little while for him to process Elia’s words, but when he did his eyebrows raised slightly. “Drey? I met a Drey back in Starfall,” he remarked, “Margaery saved his life.”

“He did mention a woman,” Arianne said, her eyes widening before she turned to Margaery, “I owe you a thank you, then. Andrey Dalt is one of my oldest friends.”

Margaery blinked a few times, somewhat amazed that they’d come across the friends of the man she’d helped out in Starfall what seemed like ages ago. “I suppose we’re even, then,” she noted with a smile, “Though I don’t know if there’s anything I could possibly do to repay you for saving my Robb.” She kissed her beloved’s shoulder and reached down to rip her dress again so that she could use the fabric to bandage his wound. “Are you hungry?” she asked him gently, “I still have some bread in my satchel.”

“Some bread would be nice if we can spare it,” Robb answered, smiling warmly at Margaery before he turned to Arianne, “I’m sorry, would you mind…could you give us a minute?”

“Of course,” Arianne answered, “We’re going to set up camp, anyway.” She gave a small nod before she made herself scarce, returning to Gerold’s side to help him with their tent.

“You saved my life, sweetheart,” Robb said softly, reaching for Margaery’s hand.

“I think you’re forgetting the part where you hit a snake with a rock to stop it from biting _me_ ,” Margaery protested just as quietly, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze, “I love you, Robb. I’d be lost without you. I’m so happy that you’re here with me right now… I want to kiss you, but I should probably drink some wine first so that I don’t taste like… venom.” She gave a small, embarrassed laugh, shaking her head slightly.

Robb didn’t hesitate in smiling and leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips following her words. “I love you so much. It was all worth it as long as you’re safe,” he affirmed in a whisper, “And you’re incredible. Everything went blurry and I couldn’t feel your hand but I heard your voice and I knew I’d be all right.”

Margaery allowed herself to just look at Robb for a few seconds, giving a silent thanks to the gods that he was safe and recovering. “Sweetheart…” she murmured, lacing her fingers through his, “After we find your mother, I want us to be married… I don’t care if you don’t have a penny to your name. I love you with all of my heart, and we can make it our job together to find work and save enough money to start a family.”

“All right,” Robb said, the broadest of smiles spreading across his face as though he hadn’t been bitten by a rattlesnake earlier in the day. He gave Margaery’s hand a squeeze as tightly as he could “I feel as though perhaps I ought to be asking you if you’re sure, but I know you must be or else you wouldn’t say it,” he said, “I would be a good husband to you, Margaery, I promise. I would do right by you and try to make you happy every day.”

“I know you would,” Margaery affirmed, leaning forward to kiss Robb again, smiling against his lips. “That didn’t take much convincing,” she teased when they drew back, giving a soft giggle, “I hope your mother likes me so that we might get her blessing… I will be a good wife to you, my love. Today made me realize even more that my life would not be complete without you.”

“Why on earth would I need convincing, my darling?” Robb asked, his smile warm, “If anything I’m surprised that you want to marry me. And for what it’s worth I can’t wait to introduce you to my mother. I think she’ll love you. I don’t see how she couldn’t.”

“She might be surprised to see you show up with a woman you plan on marrying,” Margaery said only half-jokingly, reaching up to gently play with Robb’s curls, “And with a new horse and the scars from a snake bite… You will definitely have some stories to share with her.”

“I look forward to doing so. And most of all I look forward to introducing you with great pride,” Robb affirmed, his smile still not leaving his features. He leant in towards Margaery, pressing a tender and loving kiss to her jaw. “What do you make of our companions, sweetheart?” he asked her, “They seem like good people to me.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement. “They do. They helped me save you, and they’re giving us a safe place to stay for the night. That’s more than we can say for anyone else we’ve encountered on our travels,” she remarked, running her thumb along Robb’s cheek, “I don’t understand why most other folk treat the Dornish so badly.”

“Neither do I. I suppose hunger and desperation can do terrible things to people, but that’s no justification,” Robb commented, his mouth twisting slightly, “It’s not reasonable to expect people not to fight back if you try to control them and take away their lands.”

Margaery gave a small, sad smile, trailing her pointer finger over Robb’s bottom lip. “Something that I love about you is your compassion,” she told him softly, “You make me braver. You make it easier for me to speak up for others… I don’t know if there’s much we can do to change the attitude between the Northerners and the Dornish, but I think it’s good for us to be open-minded.”

“Well, the very first thing I learned about you is that you’re willing to do what’s right even if it comes at a personal cost. I love that about you,” Robb said in return. Her finger trailing over his bottom lip only made him want to kiss her again, and this time when he pressed his lips to hers he lingered for a bit longer. His head felt slightly dizzy and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was a lingering effect of the snakebite or if it was Margaery.

Margaery gave a soft hum of approval against Robb’s lips, deepening their kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck.

“Hey, you two.” She broke from her beloved as she heard another voice, turning to see Elia standing not too far from them. “We’re going to have supper - fresh fish we caught earlier today. There should be enough for the both of you,” Elia explained, “We also have eggs, cheese, and plums. I hope you don’t mind your food spicy.”

“Thank you kindly…Elia, is that right?” Robb said, giving the young woman a smile, “I hope you won’t mind if I don’t eat much and stick to bread mostly. I’m not sure my stomach’s up for anything too strong. You should eat your fill, though, my darling.”

“I am rather hungry,” Margaery admitted, running a hand over her stomach, “Thank you, Elia. We’ll join you in a moment.”

Elia gave a smile and a nod of her head, leaving the couple once more and making her way over to her group again.

“You ought to try to eat some fish, sweetheart,” Margaery suggested, pressing a quick kiss to Robb’s shoulder, “Only a little if your stomach isn’t feeling good.”

“All right. I promise I’ll try,” Robb assured Margaery, giving a small nod of his head, “Then afterwards I’ll help you set up our tent. I have to admit I feel like I could use a lie down for a bit.”

“I’m sure you’re anxious to get some rest after today,” Margaery affirmed, running a hand over Robb’s back and then helping him stand to his feet as she stood as well. “If you’re too tired, I can set up the tent myself. Or if you need to take a break, let me know, my love,” she told him quietly as they made their way over to the others.

Robb shook his head then. “I just want to be by your side,” he said, giving Margaery a smile as they walked. He settled down next to her once they had joined the small group eating, and noticed that only Tyene and Elia were present. “Aren’t Arianne and Gerold joining us?” he asked.

“They will be soon,” Tyene answered him, “Once they’ve…finished.”

Margaery didn’t wish to pry so she kept her mouth shut, giving Elia a smile as she passed her a plate full of food. She reached for the egg first, cracking it and giving a hum of approval when she got the shell off and could eat it. She missed having chickens around, and the taste of it reminded her of home.

Sure enough, Arianne and Gerold rejoined them about halfway through the meal, both looking satisfied and chipper as they sat down to eat. Margaery wasn’t entirely sure what had just transpired between the two, though she could guess. Still, she stayed silent, offering Robb a small bite of her plum.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Robb said quietly, giving a smile before he accepted Margaery’s offer and took a bite from her plum.

“You two are rather daring for northerners,” Arianne commented with a grin, “I wouldn’t have thought most parents would let their daughter travel with a man she’s not married to.”

“My parents were reluctant at first,” Margaery admitted, running her hand over her beloved’s back, “They mostly worried about my reputation… but they trust Robb and knew that I wouldn’t even think about traveling with him if I wasn’t serious about him.”

“Margaery’s helping me, in truth. We’re looking for my mother,” Robb explained, exchanging a glance with Margaery, “We met the same day I met your friend Drey and since then I haven’t wanted to be apart from her, so I was very glad she agreed to come with me.”

“Drey told me plenty about Starfall in his letters. That’s actually where we’re headed,” Arianne explained, “He said the sheriff is a piece of work.”

“He’s horrible,” Margaery agreed, shaking her head slightly, “Starfall would be a lovely place if it weren’t for some of the people there… But I suppose that’s anywhere you go.” She took her last bite of food and gave a small smile. “That was so delicious. Much more flavorful than the rabbit we’ve been having every night,” she remarked.

“I can show you how to prepare it before you leave it if you like,” Arianne commented to Margaery, giving her a small smile, “It’s really not that hard.”

“Margaery’s a very good cook, actually. She’s just very modest,” Robb commented, hastily adding, “Thank you, though, for your hospitality. You’ve been most kind to us.”

“Yes, thank you,” Margaery said, giving Robb’s arm a soft squeeze, “I think we’re going to set up our tent so that Robb can get some rest… But can I talk to you afterwards, Arianne? I would really like to learn how you flavor your fish.”

“Of course,” Arianne answered Margaery with a nod, “I’d be happy to share a few tips with you.”

Robb carefully stood to his feet together with his beloved, and as they started making their way to the spot they had picked out he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I really like your cooked rabbit,” he informed her quietly, offering up a smile.

“You’re just flattering me,” Margaery teased, leaning over to kiss Robb’s temple. She held tight to his arm as they walked, wanting to make sure that he was steady. “How does your hand feel, my love? I wonder if we ought to put anything on it… If we were in Highgarden I’d just grab a few plants and make you a remedy, but unfortunately I don’t think we have that privilege here,” she said softly.

“It hurts a bit. Nothing too bad, though,” Robb said, glancing down at the still red puncture wound on his hand, “It hurt much more when I first got bitten. Perhaps we ought to rinse it off and bandage it up if we can spare a little bit of water?” He pressed a kiss to Margaery’s temple in return. “You’re very good at taking care of me as well as cooking, with our without the plants,” he added.

“We can definitely spare a little water to make sure that it doesn’t fester,” Margaery replied, her fingers curling tighter around Robb’s arm, “I will always aim to make sure you feel healthy and happy.” She’d felt a burst of warmth in her chest when he’d pressed a kiss to her temple, and all she wanted at the moment was to spend the night wrapped in his arms. But she knew that would come later after she spoke to Arianne and learned something she very much longed to know from the other woman.

* * *

After he and Margaery had washed and bandaged his wound, Robb did his best to help out with setting up their tent for the night. He felt a little bit frustrated that he wasn’t able to do much and Margaery ended up doing most of the work, but some of the aftereffects of the poison still lingered and he found himself getting dizzy when he stood up too fast. Eventually the two of them managed to put together a place to rest, and Robb pressed a kiss to Margaery’s lips before she left temporarily to speak to Arianne.

“I love you,” he told her softly, “Thank you again for saving my life.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I love you so much,” Margaery replied, kissing Robb again quickly, “Get some rest, my darling, if you can. I’ll be back soon.” She gave him a soft smile before she walked out of their tent, making her way over to see Arianne.

She was grateful to find that the other woman wasn’t with Gerold; something about the silver-haired man unnerved her in a way she found hard to describe. Arianne made her feel comfortable, however, as if they hadn’t just met a few hours ago under strange circumstances.

“There you are,” Arianne remarked, offering up a small smile to the other woman. She was sat cross-legged on a blanket near to her own tent, and she beckoned Margaery to take a seat beside her. “You should wear a scarf in this weather, you know. It covers your head better than a hat,” she said, “But I have a feeling you’re not interested in my clothing suggestions any more than you’re interested in how to prepare fish.”

Margaery flushed pink, taking a seat beside Arianne and not quite meeting the other woman’s gaze. “Well, I will gladly take any advice you have to give me, but you’re right,” she admitted, worrying her bottom lip, “I… I love Robb so much, and I want to give all of myself to him… but I’m not quite sure how to do so without getting pregnant… And I was wondering if you could help me.”

Arianne’s demeanor changed to a softer one, realisation dawning on her that it couldn’t be easy for Margaery to ask and if she was doing so it was because she truly had no other woman to turn to for guidance. The young woman had by all accounts saved the life of Arianne’s close friend, and she thought helping her out was the least she could do.

“Well, there are other pleasurable things you can do that won’t get you pregnant…but I assume that’s not what you mean,” she said evenly, “I have no desire to have children - not yet, at least - so what I take is moon tea. Have you heard of it before? It’s a mixture of tansy, mint, wormwood, a spoon of honey, and a drop of pennyroyal.”

“I haven’t heard of it, no,” Margaery replied, raising her eyebrows, “I’ve learned many things about herbal remedies and concoctions, but I suppose that’s not something a septa would wish to teach me.” She looked up at Arianne then, giving her a small smile. “Thank you for your counsel. I have no older sisters to teach me of such things, and I wouldn’t dream of going to my mother…” she said softly, “I feel very lucky to have met you in more ways than one.”

“As do I. I actually grew up with only two brothers myself, so that makes two of us without sisters by blood,” Arianne commented, reaching a hand to rest on Margaery’s shoulder, “Can I give you some more advice, though? Men can be terrible. Only lay with your Robb if it’s what _you_ truly want, and only do it if you’re certain he cares about your pleasure as well as his own.”

Margaery’s cheeks grew hot again, and she gave a nod. “He is good at caring for my wants, and he is very giving,” she informed Arianne quietly, “I suppose I should be careful not to rush things, but I will consider it advice for the future… Besides, I don’t think he’d be up for doing anything strenuous anytime soon, poor dear. Today was quite the ordeal.”

“Yes, that’s true. Although…how old are you two? Seventeen, eighteen? He’ll probably be up for it very soon,” Arianne remarked, giving a small chuckle, “I was fourteen when I first was with a man and he wasn’t much older so we were very clumsy, but it was sweet. What you don’t want is for it to be something you regret.”

“We’re both seventeen,” Margaery said, her face still pink, “I don’t think I could regret such a thing with Robb. We’re comfortable with each other, and it’s something we both want… This moon tea of yours _must_ work if a few years have gone by without you getting pregnant… Thank you for being open and honest with me. It embarrasses me somewhat to talk about such a thing. I hope I am as confident as you someday.”

“Well, I’m sure I would be embarrassed as well had I not learned such things from an early age. I’m _very_ glad my mother taught me about moon tea,” Arianne admitted, pausing and then lowering her voice slightly to add, “Something you can do if you want is…practice by yourself beforehand. You might feel a bit strange at first, but trust me that it’s good to learn what you like.”

Margaery’s mouth fell slightly ajar in surprise, but she nodded her head earnestly, thinking that it would be best to listen to the advice of someone who knew what she was talking about, even if it wasn’t what she was used to. “Will it hurt?” she asked, “That’s the one thing I was told… But I am wondering if that is just something people make up to scare women into waiting.”

“It might feel a little…odd the first time, but it shouldn’t really hurt, no. My first time did a little but I’m sure that was because I wasn’t quite ready,” Arianne explained after a slight pause, “Make sure you take some time beforehand kissing and touching. The gods know what they’re doing; they made our bodies so it feels good when we really want it. Have you and Robb been intimate at all yet?”

“We’ve… touched each other,” Margaery admitted, amazed at how easy it was to tell Arianne things she never thought she’d say aloud, “And he made me feel… better than I’ve ever felt before.” She gave a small laugh, shaking her head slightly. “I don’t know names for anything,” she remarked, “But we’ve come up with a few words to use to help one another.”

Arianne gave an encouraging smile. “Between you and me I think they don’t give these things names so they can continue to pretend they don’t exist,” she commented playfully, “I call it coming. If you’ve come before you must know what it feels like beforehand between your legs…that’s how you want to feel before he’s inside you. I’m glad to hear your beau has already taken some initiative.”

“It’s good to know that desiring someone is normal,” Margaery said, looking down at the ground again, “And that there are other people who are unwed and still sleeping together… I know the High Septons would say otherwise, but I think that part of loving someone is getting to know all of them, married or not married.”

“I agree. Can you imagine marrying a man then discovering he has barely any desire for you? I would hate such a thing. Then I’m sure there are other women who have husbands who have far more desire than they do,” Arianne commented, shaking her head slightly, “I believe the gods gave us desire and pleasure for a reason, and they also gave us the ingredients to make moon tea for a reason.”

“Thank you again, Arianne,” Margaery said, placing a gentle hand on the other woman’s shoulder, “I ought to get back to Robb… You’ve helped me more than you can know. Both Robb and me, really. I wish there was more I could do to show my gratitude. If you are still in Starfall when we return, I would be glad to have you and Gerold and your cousins over for supper at my family’s farm.”

“I would like that very much. If you’re ever in Sunspear you’re welcome in my home when I’m there or even when I’m not. I’ll make sure to inform my family so all you have to do is search for a Martell,” Arianne told Margaery, her smile broadening, “There are quite a few of us.”

Margaery reached for Arianne’s hands, giving them a small squeeze and then letting go to stand to her feet. “I will see you in the morning,” she remarked, “I hope you have a good night.” She smiled at the other woman before turning and walking back to her tent.

Robb was half-asleep when Margaery returned to their rent, but he was awake enough to register her presence and smile at the sight of her. “Did everything go all right, sweetheart?” he murmured, rolling on his side so he could see her face.

“It went wonderfully, my love,” Margaery replied, crouching down on her knees and tucking one of Robb’s wayward curls behind his ear. She leaned forward to press a tender kiss to his forehead, silently thinking about how much she loved him. “Do you need anything?” she asked him quietly.

Robb shook his head. “I’m perfectly happy just with you,” he told her, his hand reaching out to run down her arm, “I think I just need a bit of rest and I should be fine.”

“All right, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured in return, moving to crawl under the blankets and wrap her arms around Robb, “Goodnight. I love you with all of my heart. I hope you feel better in the morning.” She gently kissed his nose and then snuggled closer to him, listening to the rhythmic sound of his breathing as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

On the following morning, Robb and Margaery woke up to a freshly made breakfast and they thanked Arianne and her companions several times over yet again for their generosity. Robb found he was feeling much better than the day before, and he made sure Tyene knew how grateful he was for the potion she had given him. The small party of Dornishmen and women gave Robb and Margaery directions to Godsgrace, which they apparently weren’t far from, and Arianne gave Margaery a warm hug before they left, telling her she hoped they would see each other again soon.

“Gods, I truly hope your mother is here,” Margaery said only a few hours later as she and Robb slowed their horses outside of town. She led Rose over to Torentine and then reached for her beloved’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “I suppose the first place we should ask is the general store,” she suggested, raising her eyebrows, “If she’s been in Godsgrace for a while then they’ll certainly know.”

“That’s a good idea. I wish I still had my photograph of her,” Robb remarked, his brow furrowing a little as he gazed at the town on the horizon. He had told Margaery the story of how he had ended up losing some of things during an unfortunate incident with a bear on his travels, and that had included a picture of his mother. “I’ll have to describe her as best I can,” he added, “At least her hair is very distinctive.”

Margaery nodded her head, knowing there was little she could do now in order to comfort Robb and certain that his mind would be preoccupied until they found his mother. “Let’s go, sweetheart,” she encouraged, “I know you’ve been waiting a long time for this… And I’m sure your mother is longing to see you as well.”

* * *

“A red-head, you say? I may have seen her…a lot of people pass through here.”

The shopkeeper at the Godsgrace general store gave a shrug of his shoulders, and Robb tried his best not to look too disappointed. He and Margaery had headed to the general store as she had suggested, but the man who owned it apparently either hadn’t seen his mother or just didn’t care enough to remember whether or not he had.

“The letter was dated about eight months ago,” Robb added to see if it would help jog the man’s memory, “Do you remember seeing anyone around then?”

“Now you’re asking,” the man said, “That was a long time ago, boy.”

“We didn’t come here just to inquire about someone,” Margaery spoke up, trying a different tactic, “My friend, Arianne, told me you deal in herbs and plants as well as guns and goods. I’d like to buy a few ingredients from you and sell you our rabbit pelts and a snakeskin.”

“Well, young lady, you’ve come to the right place,” she shopkeeper said, immediately brightening at Margaery’s proposal, “I’ll go out back with you and let you take your pick from my garden.” He gestured for the couple to follow him, leading them through a back room in his store.

“Thank you kindly,” Margaery replied, giving a warm smile, “I’m sure you serve a lot of people in this fine establishment, but are you certain you didn’t see a woman come in with red hair in the past few months? ”

The shopkeeper let out a laugh. “Hmm, there was a man who was quite infamous in these parts - Petyr Baelish I believe he said was his name. I might have seen a woman that fits your description with him once or twice.”

“Baelish?” Robb echoed, his eyes widening, “Are you certain?”

“Given that you recognised his name, I’m pretty certain,” the man said, giving a small chuckle, “I’d search for him if you want to find your mother. I think he still has a business here in town…I haven’t seen him for quite a long time, though, come to think of it.”

“Thank you for the tip,” Margaery said, reaching over to give Robb’s arm a soft squeeze knowingly. She looked around the garden once they were outside, smiling at the sight of all of the plants. “This reminds me of home,” she remarked, bending to smell one of the roses growing on a nearby bush, “I have a list of herbs that I need… tansy, mint, wormwood, pennyroyal. And I’ll buy some honey if you have that as well.”

Robb raised his eyebrows slightly but he didn’t question Margaery, knowing that she wouldn’t spend their money on anything that wasn’t important. His mind was still reeling from the revelation his mother had been seen with an old friend of hers whom his father had never liked, but he did register his beloved pausing to smell a flower and it made him smile.

“Perhaps since my lady is buying so much you might be able to throw in a rose for us?” Robb asked the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper gave a hearty laugh, taking a pair of sheers from his pocket and moving to snip one of the roses from the bush and pass it over to Robb. “You know we sell moon tea in our shop,” he said to Margaery, raising his eyebrows.

“I prefer to make it myself,” Margaery replied with a small smile, “I’m sure you import only the finest of brews, but I can never be too careful, especially when it comes to such important matters.”

“Well, I suppose shouldn’t complain. You’ll be spending a lot more money in my store this way,” the shopkeeper declared, laughing again. He busied himself with gathering his costumer’s ingredients while Robb presented the rose to Margaery with a warm smile.

“What’s moon tea, sweetheart? I’ve never heard of that,” he asked Margaery quietly.

“It’s… sort of meant to be part of a surprise for you,” Margaery replied just as softly, taking the rose from Robb and threading the stem through her braided hair. She leaned forward to press her lips to his cheek, her own flushing pink. “Can I tell you later?” she asked him, taking his uninjured hand in her own, “Perhaps in the privacy of our tent tonight?”

“Aye, of course you can. You’ve got me rather curious now, but I shall do my best to be patient,” Robb affirmed, giving a small chuckle and leaning in to press a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips, “Thank you for working your magic on the shopkeeper.”

“Anytime,” Margaery whispered, her gaze loving as she gave Robb a smile. She couldn’t resist pressing her lips to his again, only drawing back when she heard the shopkeeper say he was done and that they could make their way inside once more. They exchanged their pelts and were able to make their purchases with the money they received with some to spare.

“Good luck with your search,” the shopkeeper told Robb and Margaery as they pocketed the money left over, “Petyr Baelish’s business is down the road and to the left.”

“Thank you. We’ll see if we can talk to anyone there,” Robb said earnestly, “What kind of business is it?”

“Well, it’s…I think your folk call it a disorderly house,” the shopkeeper told him, “The Faith at one stage was closing all such places down and somehow Baelish’s business was the only one that managed to stay open .”

Margaery gave the shopkeeper a small wave and another thank you before she and Robb left the building and stepped outside. “A brothel,” she muttered under her breath, “Classy… but I suppose it would be better to make inquiries about Baelish there during the day rather than tonight. Should we go now, sweetheart? We ought to get it over with so that we can either find your mother or find some place outside of town to set up camp.”

“Aye, I think we should,” Robb agreed, giving a small nod as he reached for Margaery’s free hand. He waited until they were a ways from the store before he addressed her again in a quiet tone. “Baelish is an old friend of my mother’s…they grew up together in Riverrun,” he explained, “But they haven’t spoken to each other for years as far as I know. My father always hated him.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows, giving Robb’s hand a soft squeeze as she contemplated his words. She wondered briefly if his mother was courting Baelish in the wake of her husband’s death but realized she knew very little about Catelyn and didn't wish to make a snap judgement, especially one that might upset her beloved. “I hope we can find the information we need,” she said to him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and then taking in a deep breath in preparation for what was to come.

It didn’t take Margaery and Robb long to reach the building that housed Baelish’s business, which was much quieter during the day than Robb imagined it was at night. He’d only been to a brothel once before, when Theon had thought it might be a good idea to take Jon as a surprise, and he had been just as put off by the place as Jon had.

“Do you suppose we just knock on the door…?” he wondered aloud, raising an eyebrow at Margaery.

Margaery gave a shrug of her shoulders, reaching a timid hand up to knock, but before she could, the door flew open revealing a tall woman with ebony skin.

“It’s been a long time since we had a couple come here together,” she said with a smile before ushering them inside, “Come in.”

“Oh, no, we… We’re just here to inquire about someone,” Margaery spoke up quickly, her cheeks flushing pink.

“We won’t take up much of your time,” Robb added to the woman who looked considerably less enthusiastic after discovering they weren’t paying customers, “We’re looking for Catelyn Stark and we were told Mr. Baelish owned this business and he had been seen with her.”

“Oh, sure I know Ms. Stark,” the woman replied, “She’s a nice lady. I don’t think she approved much of what we do here but she was always kind to me and the girls.”

“She’s my mother,” Robb explained, his eyes bright as he finally found a bit of hope to cling to, “I haven’t heard from her for close to a year and I’ve traveled from all the way up north looking for her. Do you know where I can find her?”

“Not here, I’m afraid, son,” the woman answered, “She and Mr. Baelish moved to Sunspear a few months ago.”

“I don’t understand,” Robb said, blinking at the woman before him, “They moved away together?”

“That was my understanding of it,” the woman said, “Mr. Baelish wanted to set up a new business there and Ms. Stark went with him.”

“Do you know where in Sunspear they might be?” Margaery asked, running her hand along Robb’s back comfortingly.

“I’m not sure about specifics, but if I know anything about Mr. Baelish, it’s that he’s not a hard person to find,” the woman said with a small laugh, “He tends to make his mark wherever he goes.”

“Thank you,” Margaery remarked earnestly, “You’ve been a great help to us, honestly.”

“Not a problem. Are you sure you wouldn’t enjoy any of our services today?”

It was only then that Robb spotted another woman just behind the woman who had greeted them waving at him with a smile. “We’re sure,” he affirmed, “But thank you truly for your help. It seems as though we have a little bit further to go.”

“Best of luck to you. I’m sure Ms. Stark will be happy to see you. I didn’t know she had children, let alone such a grown-up one.”

Margaery gave the older woman a small smile in gratitude, her hand finding Robb’s again as they quickly made their way back outside. “Sunspear,” she murmured, reaching for her satchel to pull out their map, “It’s not too far from here, and we can follow the river. And Arianne said we’d have a place to stay if we ever visited her family home… Should we start for it now or wait until tomorrow, sweetheart? It’s your call.”

Robb fell silent for a moment or two as he contemplated Margaery’s question. The news the women at the brothel had given them had definitely dampened his spirits, and he was starting to worry about what he might find when he did eventually see his mother again. He still didn’t think his mother was the kind of person who would just abandon her children to start a new family with another man, but it was very strange to not have heard from her in so long and now to discover this.

“Let’s set up camp somewhere near the river and stay here for the night,” Robb suggested, giving a small sigh, “I’m feeling a bit worn out and I’m sure you are as well.”

Margaery nodded her head, giving Robb’s hand a gentle tug in the direction of their horses. His change in demeanor hadn’t gone unnoticed by her, but she thought it best to wait until they were somewhere private to talk, not particularly wanting to assess his feelings while they were standing in front of a brothel.

* * *

The couple found a nice, quiet spot on the river not too far from town and set up their tent before scouting out something to eat for dinner. Much to their delight, they managed to find some bird eggs, and Grey Wind flushed out a rabbit from the brush for them to have as well. Margaery collected some water from the river to use for her moon tea and let it boil over the fire as their meal was cooking.

“When your hawk returns we should send a letter to your parents saying we’re going to continue on to Sunspear,” Robb commented to Margaery, glancing up from where he’d been staring at the ground below him. He hadn’t eaten much of his rabbit, having found that his mind had been too busy churning over the possibilities of what his mother was up to. “I’m sorry we’re having to travel all this way, sweetheart,” he added.

“I don’t mind, my love. As long as I’m with you,” Margaery remarked, letting her free hand rest on Robb’s leg, “What can I do to make you feel better? I know you must be worried about your mother… But it’s good to have a definite answer as to where she is now.” She traced a small circle over his knee with her thumb, hoping to make him smile.

A small smile appeared on Robb’s face almost immediately, and he nodded his head at Margaery. “You’re already making me feel better,” he affirmed, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, “And you’re right. I suppose it’s just that…I had considered so many possibilities for what had happened to her, but I had never thought that perhaps she might not _want_ to be found.”

“Oh, my darling… I don’t think…” Margaery trailed off, shaking her head slightly, “We can’t know exactly what her mindset is, but you know your mother better than anyone. It doesn’t do us any good now to sit here and dwell on ‘what if’s. We’ll get the full story when we find her… And if she wants to be left alone, then… We’ll figure things out how that affects your family together. You’re not alone. You never will be again.”

Robb’s smile broadened and he remained in silence for a moment or two as he just looked at Margaery, slightly in awe. He then slipped his arms around her, giving her a small tug to bring her closer to him. “Thank you. I love you so very much, you know that? I was already certain I wanted to marry you but you make me even more certain, if that’s possible,” he told her, “It’s so…wonderfully strange to feel so close to someone I’ve known for a relatively short time. I feel as though we’ve known each other forever.”

“I’m so glad you feel that way because I do as well, my love,” Margaery whispered, pressing her lips to Robb’s cheek and smiling just as wide as him. She figured now would be a good time to reveal her surprise for him, her heart speeding up slightly. “I hadn’t heard of moon tea either before Arianne told me about it,” she informed him, snaking her arms around his waist, “But I asked her… how it would be possible for a woman to sleep with a man and not get pregnant. And she told me all of the ingredients I needed to brew a drink and prevent such a thing.”

“She did?” Robb questioned, his eyes having widened significantly at Margaery’s words. He had been pressing a couple of kisses to her jaw, but her words made him pull away to meet her gaze directly. “And you wish to?” he asked her softly, his heart speeding up just as hers had unbeknownst to him, “You would like us to lay together?”

“Only if you want to, Robb,” Margaery replied, her cheeks growing hot under his gaze, “I can wait if you wish to wait. Or we can lay together tonight… Either way, I desire for my heart, my soul, and my body to be one with yours. I love you.” She brought his hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm.

“I love you,” Robb breathed, watching as Margaery pressed a kiss to his palm, “And I desire what you desire. Very much.” He swallowed, his eyes drifting briefly to the moon tea that was finishing brewing. “I only…I’m a little afraid,” he admitted, “I don’t want to hurt you at all. If we do this, will you be honest with me? I want it to be good for you.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured, her other hand coming to rest on Robb’s cheek, “We’ll just… take things slowly… Arianne said it was important to warm up a bit beforehand. We’re good at that.” She gave him a small smile, brushing her thumb back and forth over his skin. “I don’t want you to be afraid at all,” she added.

“I’ll do anything you want and anything you need. I’m excited as well as afraid,” Robb admitted, “I’ll try to focus on that instead.” He leant forwards to close the small space between them and his lips pressed against hers. He had intended it to be a quick kiss, but his lips lingered against hers and he kissed her more deeply as he hugged her to him.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, slipping both of her arms around his neck and getting lost in the feeling of his embrace. “Should we go to our tent?” she asked softly as they pulled back, giving a breathy giggle, “It might be best if we try to figure things out before the sun goes down… I didn’t think I’d ever desire anyone this much, sweetheart.”

Robb’s face flushed red, and he nodded his head enthusiastically. “I’ve never… _wanted_ anyone. Not like this,” he admitted, keeping a hold on Margaery as he slowly rose to his feet, “Grey Wind can keep watch for us. Do you want to drink your moon tea first?”

Margaery nodded her head, gently breaking from Robb to grab the steaming mug of liquid and bring it up to her lips to drink. It was potent and aromatic, and the taste was unlike any other tea she’d tried before, but the honey certainly helped the flavor. She downed it quickly and then took her beloved’s hand so that they could walk to their tent together.

Robb fell silent as he and Margaery stepped into the tent and for a moment he just looked at her, feeling unexpectedly nervous. He was worried that his inexperience would be obvious and that she wouldn’t like their time together, but almost as soon as the thoughts cropped up in his mind the rational part of his mind reminded him of what he already knew. Margaery had always said she liked the two of them learning together, and this would be no exception. He gave a small laugh at his own awkwardness as he reached for his beloved again, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her lips deeply.

Margaery wasn’t sure why Robb had laughed, but she didn’t bother to ask why, more than happy to see a smile on his face again. She rested her hands on his chest, giving a soft sigh at the feeling of his muscles beneath her fingertips. She knew she spent more time than she ought to wondering how she got lucky enough to find someone so attractive in every way, and the thought crossed her mind again as she kissed him back eagerly.

“Gods, I love your lips. I must have told you that before but it’s still true. Kissing you makes me never want to stop,” Robb murmured playfully against Margaery’s lips. Despite his reluctance to pull away from her, he did so slightly just so he could see what he was doing as his hands went to the fastenings of her dress. “So you think we’re good at warming up?” he asked, turning his head to gently nip her ear.

“Mmm, yes, I do,” Margaery answered, a small shiver running down her spine as Robb undid the front of her dress, “You are particularly good at making me wet, my love.” She helped him with her clothing and then reached for the buttons on his shirt, fumbling slightly as she unfastened them and giving him a smile when she managed to push the article of clothing off of his shoulders.

Robb smiled at Margaery in return, her words already making him feel a bit calmer. Once she’d removed his shirt he moved to slip off her chemise, his hands sliding up her ribs and coming to rest on her breasts once it was off. “You’re particularly good at making me…” he began, but trailed off as he realised she could probably feel him getting hard through his trousers.

Margaery smiled wider, giving a soft giggle as her cheeks flushed pink. “I love you,” she whispered, having lost track of how many times she’d said so during the day, “It makes me so happy that I can talk to you about anything, even if the two of us are a bit embarrassed.” She kissed his cheek, her hands pulling at his trousers to get them off. “You’re the most gorgeous man on this earth, I swear,” she murmured, looking up at him through her lashes.

“I don’t know about that, but I suppose I must be at least a bit handsome to deserve the most gorgeous woman,” Robb countered, his smile broadening as he added, “I love you. I like it when you look at me like that.” He pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her deeply as she eased off his trousers and his hands ran over her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples. “Sweet Margaery…” he murmured, his mind already unable to think of anything but her.

“My darling Robb,” Margaery breathed, letting out a moan at the feel of his deft fingers. Though they were inexperienced in terms of intimacy when they first met, they had spent many-a-night learning each other’s bodies and wants in the past few weeks. “ _Gods_ , that feels good,” she muttered, rubbing her thighs together to relieve the ache between her legs, “You don’t know what you do to me.” She swore under her breath, her head dropping to his shoulder.

Robb made a low sound in the back of his throat, kissing below Margaery’s ear now that her head was resting on his shoulder. In their time together thus far one of the things he had learnt was that she liked it when he nipped at her skin, and he made sure to leave behind small marks as he made his way along her neck. His hands meanwhile slid down her body as well to slip off the only item of smallclothes she had left on. “Gods, my love,” he breathed, “You’re definitely the gorgeous one. I love your…can I say your cunt?”

Margaery raised her eyebrows, somewhat surprised by Robb’s words. “Only if I can say I love your cock,” she replied, lifting her head to kiss him and blindly reaching for his smallclothes to pull them down around his waist. They were both left bare then, and she pressed her body flush to his, moaning again when she felt him hard against her thigh. “Should we lie down?” she asked breathlessly, using much of her willpower to pull away slightly, “It might be good if… If you touched me a bit.”

Robb nodded eagerly both in response to Margaery’s question and to her suggestion, wanting to stay true to his word and do everything he could for her. He held on to her as they lowered themselves to kneeling together, his lips barely leaving hers as he gave a soft moan of his own. His face was still slightly red from his beloved’s comment, but her words had also made him grin. “You can say anything you want,” he told her, “I kind of like it when you speak like that.” One of his hands slid down her stomach as he spoke, past her bellybutton and then lower still.

“ _Oh_ , sweetheart,” Margaery whispered, her eyes fluttering closed thanks to Robb’s touch, “I have thought about you being inside me so often… I didn’t even know that was something I could long for… When you found my little knot on that night when we stayed at the inn, all I could think about was you… and you fucking me.” She leaned forward to nip at his bottom lip, her hips moving in tandem with his fingers, her breasts brushing against his chest.

Robb’s next moan was loud enough that he found himself glad they were in a tent outside of town rather than in the inn Margaery had mentioned. “So it wasn’t just me?” he whispered, “I’ve thought about it countless times. I’ve wondered what it would feel like slip into you, to fuck you…to be _one_ with you as you said.” His fingers had found that little nub again that she liked him to touch, and he bit down on his own lip as he felt how wet she was getting.

Robb’s words coupled with his touch made Margaery’s whole body feel like it was on fire in the most amazing way possible. She couldn’t say much of anything besides his name a few times punctuated by her own cries as his thumb circled her sensitive spot, and suddenly she came. She gripped his shoulders and bit down on his neck, her moans muffled against his skin.

She barely paused to breathe before she laid back against the blankets in their tent, bringing her beloved with her. “I’m ready for you, my love,” she murmured to him, leaving a kiss underneath his ear.

“I love seeing that happen to you,” Robb whispered back, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s cheek in return. The fact that she seemed to have enjoyed what he had done so much gave him a great deal more confidence and he even gently pushed her legs apart a bit further. He met her gaze briefly as he positioned himself and then slowly began to slide his cock into her.

Margaery let out a small gasp as she felt Robb enter her. Arianne was right; it was a bit strange, but not necessarily in a bad way. It was just different, and certainly not as painful as she had heard it would be before. He was so cautious and careful and gentle, and it only affirmed her feelings of affection towards him. Heat rose in her cheeks as she thought about what they were sharing, and she looked up at him lovingly, reaching up to cup his jaw.

Robb took in a deep breath of his own, his eyes meeting Margaery’s and a smile appearing on his face as he saw her expression. She didn’t look to be in pain, which made him feel relieved, and there was nothing but affection in her gaze and her gesture.

“Are you all right?” Robb whispered, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her lips, “You feel even better than I’d imagined.” He’d had some idea of the fact that she would feel warm and wet from what he’d heard and from his and Margaery’s exploration of each other’s bodies previously, but what surprised him most of all was how it felt emotionally to be connected to her in such a way.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, running a hand through Robb’s curls and then propping herself up on her elbows so that she could kiss him again. She wondered how it was possible that he fit her so well. Her lips ghosted over his jaw when she drew back, laying down again so that she could clutch at his shoulders. “I love you with everything in me,” she whispered back to him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“I love you with every fibre of my being, Margaery,” Robb said in return, his tone still soft. He remembered her rolling her hips into his when they had first been discovering each other and he slowly began to do the same, supporting himself on one arm while his other hand slid into her hair.

Margaery let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, unable to help but smile at Robb’s tender gesture. She closed her eyes and let herself be overwhelmed by him - his touch, his smell, the feeling of him inside of her… She was curious to know if moving with him would make a difference, and so she gently rolled her hips towards his, moaning involuntarily when he slid in deeper.

Robb let out a moan himself shortly afterwards, almost surprised by how easy it was for him and Margaery to find a rhythm together. His hand in her hair went to cradle the back of her head as he picked up their pace, slipping out of her slightly then sinking in deeper. He could feel his heart racing with each movement and his moans against Margaery’s skin as he kissed her neck only became louder.

Margaery didn’t realize how badly she wanted Robb to come until she knew he was close again, ever more apparent by his moans. She hummed out his name, enamored by the sounds he was making. She moved her hands to grip at his backside, urging him to move deeper inside her and turning her head to let their lips meet again in a passionate kiss.

Robb’s groans were muffled slightly against Margaery’s mouth but her name could clearly be heard on his lips as he barely paused for breath between their kisses. He shifted slightly higher up her body as he continued to thrust, her hands gripping his backside pushing him close to the edge. When he sunk deeper into once more he felt a pleasurable shudder run through his body and then his release.

Margaery smiled as she felt Robb’s body tremble when he came inside her. She let him catch his breath for a moment before slipping her arms around him and drawing him into an embrace, kissing his cheek as she felt his chest rise and fall atop hers. “Stay here for a bit?” she asked quietly, nuzzling against his skin, not wanting him to slip out of her yet.

“Of course, my love. If you want me too,” Robb murmured, nuzzling against Margaery’s skin in return on her other side. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, the warm smile on his face going from ear to ear. “That was incredible,” he whispered to her.

“Yes, it was,” Margaery agreed, giving a soft giggle at Robb’s face and enthusiasm when she drew back to look at him. “I’m so glad that was good for you, my darling,” she whispered, “I really… I really enjoyed it. Having you this close is the greatest thing.”

“I’m so very glad that you enjoyed it,” Robb whispered back, pressing a tender kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “Although I did think…maybe next time I could try touching you while I’m inside you,” he suggested quietly before his face flushed red, “If you want there to be a next time, of course.”

“Yes. Of course I want there to be a next time, sweetheart,” Margaery said eagerly, gently scratching her nails over Robb’s back, “I have a plethora of ingredients now to brew more tea… I’m so glad I could share this… and all of myself with you.”

Robb gave a nod in agreement, grinning at Margaery again before he pressed a kiss to her lips this time. “Thank you, Margaery. For this, for your support, for…happening to cross my path when I was in Starfall,” he whispered, “I’m so glad I met you and so glad you’ll be my wife someday. I hope it’s someday soon.”

“Me too, my love. More than anything,” Margaery agreed, giving another gentle laugh as she leaned in to press a deep kiss to Robb’s lips, “You’ve made me the happiest woman in the world. Before you, I didn’t know I could be this happy.”

“Truly?” Robb asked, barely hesitating before he was kissing Margaery again, “You lift my spirits in ways nobody ever has but…this may sound a bit strange, but I didn’t know I was capable of making somebody else happy.”

“Oh, sweetheart, how could you possibly think that?” Margaery queried, shaking her head slightly, “I feel very fortunate to have found you before another woman snatched you up. I think… anyone would be so lucky to have you. You are beyond amazing.”

“Well, I am from the North. We’re not altogether famed for our sunny demeanor,” Robb noted, seemingly unable to wipe the smile from his face, “No other woman could have snatched me up, my love. I am certain you’re the only one for me, and grateful for it.”

“I don’t even care if you’re flattering me. I adore you, and I love hearing that I’m the only one for you,” Margaery admitted, slipping both of her arms around Robb again and giving him an affectionate squeeze, “I’ve never had eyes for any other man, truly.”

“Nor I for any other woman. You’re the only woman I’ve ever kissed and now the only woman I’ve ever laid with,” Robb whispered, his own arms wrapping around Margaery as well so they were pressed up even closer to each other, “What you said earlier about me not being alone…thank the gods I’m not. My life is so much better with you in it. I know no matter what I find when I find my mother I’ll have you by my side to help me through it.”

“Always, Robb,” Margaery replied with a warm smile, closing the small distance between their lips, “No matter where we are or what we might be doing or whatever conflicts we may face, you will always have me. I pray for only the best news when we find your mother, but even in the worse case scenario, I will still do everything in my power to ensure your happiness.”

“I would do anything for you and your happiness as well, my love. I hope you know,” Robb whispered back before his and Margaery’s lips met again. He had slipped out of her by then but had remained with his hips pressed up against hers, and as they shared another passionate kiss he raised his eyebrows slightly as he felt a stirring below his waist once more.

Margaery giggled at Robb’s expression, kissing him several times more as her hands massaged small circles into his back. “Are you ready for me again?” she asked, giving him a warm smile as her face flushed pink, “Because I’m ready for you, sweetheart.”

“I must be,” Robb said, grinning at Margaery in response to both her reaction and her words, “Mmmm…I’m glad we decided not to wait until it gets dark outside.” He leant in towards her to kiss her again, then pulled away to press his lips along her neck and down towards her chest. The two of them still had time left before they needed to get some sleep to continue on their journey the following the morning, and Robb was certain they would make the most of it.


	6. Reunion

Margaery held tight to Robb’s arm as they walked into the large, bustling town of Sunspear, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. It was far more lively than any of the previous places they had visited, vendors shouting from their tents, bright colors and potent aromas everywhere. They’d tethered their horses on the river outside of town and left Grey Wind as well to hunt and run about as he pleased, making certain they tied a bright piece of material around his neck so that anyone who came across him would know he was a pet and not a wild animal.

The couple would have normally been interested in all of the sights and smells to experience, but they were both feeling very eager to find Robb’s mother after all of their traveling. It didn’t take them long to ask around and hear from the majority of locals that Petyr Baelish was, in fact, in town and had been spotted with a red-haired woman. 

“So he owns an inn here as well as a brothel back in Godsgrace?” Robb questioned, looking up at the building before him which stood out for being far more of the style of buildings to be found north of Dorne. He shook his head slightly, only feeling more confused by the minute, then pressed an affectionate kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have had him down as a successful businessman from what Mother told me about him,” he commented, “But I’ve had enough of uncertainty…let’s go in and find out the truth once and for all.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, saying a silent prayer to the gods that Robb would find what he was looking for and not be disappointed. She instinctively drew him a bit closer, sliding her arm out of his so that she could take his hand. “You’re brave and wonderful, sweetheart,” she told him softly, hoping to give him a small boost of confidence before they met whatever was inside the inn. 

Robb gave Margaery a warm smile, squeezing on her hand as he brought it close to his chest. “It must be your bravery and wonderfulness rubbing off on me,” he teased gently before pressing a quick kiss to her lips to show his gratitude. He pulled away to begin making his way up the small set of steps that led into the inn, and he pushed the door open with one hand still holding his beloved’s.

“Welcome to the Sandship Inn,” a woman greeted them with a smile that unnerved Robb slightly, “Do you need a room for the night?”

“No, actually, we’re here to inquire about some business with the owner, Mr. Baelish?” Margaery spoke up, giving the woman a small smile in return, “We came all the way from Starfall to speak with him. I think he’d be pleased to hear that word of his endeavors has spread to the far corners of Dorne, don’t you? Anyhow, we’d be ever so grateful if you could fetch him for us.”

The woman raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, quickly disappearing into the back room.

“Brilliant as usual,” Robb whispered to Margaery, giving her a small, proud smile. While the two of them waited for the woman to return with Petyr Baelish, he began to take a look around at the inn itself and was pleased to see that though not luxurious it was neat and tidy and didn’t look like a terrible place to live in. If his mother  _was_  here, it made him happy to think that at least she was most likely comfortable.

“Oh, thank you. You are most kind.”

Even though he only heard her speak a couple of sentences, Robb recognised her voice from the first few words. It was a voice he had known his whole life and he imagined even from before then, as she had told him once she used to speak to him even when she had been carrying him in her belly. It was the same voice he had heard during the day while he was playing and at night before bed, the same voice that had praised him for good behaviour and scolded him when he took his mischief a bit too far. He almost couldn’t believe that after so long it was possible that she could be standing at the door to the inn carrying groceries and having the door held open for her by a polite young man. 

“Mother?” he breathed, his eyes filling with tears when she looked up and her gaze met his.

Margaery still stayed close to Robb but took a step back, knowing her beloved hadn’t seen his mother for such a long time and that the moment was theirs alone to share. She could see immediately where he got his looks from; Catelyn was stunningly beautiful with long tresses of bright red hair, high cheekbones, and piercing blue eyes. She seemed stunned to see her son standing there, but Margaery couldn’t gauge her reaction beyond that. 

Before Robb knew it he was rushing into his mother’s arms, feeling almost like a child again as she enveloped him in a warm embrace. “Robb,” Catelyn breathed, pressing a kiss to his forehead as tears ran down both of their cheeks. She didn’t say anything else for a few good long moments and Robb for his part merely cherished having her close again.

“What…what are you doing here alone, my son?” Catelyn said when she eventually pulled away to look him up and down, “Where are your brothers and sisters?”

Robb’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I didn’t think it would be safe to bring them…Mother, they’re all so worried about you,” he began to explain, “We didn’t know what to think when your letters stopped coming…”

“What are you talking about?” Catelyn questioned, “I sent a letter asking you bring the family here to Sunspear to join me…I thought you must be on your way.”

“I never received such a letter,” Robb said, shaking his head, “And I take it you never received any of mine?”

“No, I didn’t…by the gods,” Catelyn said, her hand coming up to her mouth, “You came all the way from Winterfell by yourself looking for me?”

“Well, no, not  _all_  by myself,” Robb admitted, turning towards Margaery and extending his hand for her, “Mother, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Margaery took Robb’s hand and stepped up beside him once more, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze and smiling softly at him, pleased that his mother seemed overjoyed to see him again. She had tears in her own eyes from watching their reunion, but she blinked them back as she extended her free hand to shake Catelyn’s. 

“It’s so good to meet you, Mrs. Stark,” she said sincerely, “I’m Margaery Tyrell… Robb and I met in Starfall, and he stayed on my family farm for some time before we decided to set out to find you together.”

“Margaery has been incredible, Mother. I honestly don’t know how I would have made it here without her,” Robb told Catelyn, then smiling as he glanced at Margaery, “We’re in love. When we go back to Starfall I intend on asking her parents for her hand in marriage.”

Catelyn’s jaw hung slightly open as she looked upon her son and the woman he was apparently all but betrothed to, but to her credit she found her words very quickly. “In that case I think you deserve more than a handshake, Miss. Tyrell,” she commented, stepping forwards to give the younger woman a hug.

Margaery smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Catelyn’s neck as she hugged her in return. “You have raised a truly incredible man,” she told the other woman softly, “He’s made my world so much brighter, and I would be honored to be a part of your family someday.” The two of them drew back, and she slipped her hand into Robb’s again.

“Thank you, Margaery. It’s good to know my son as been treating you as a lady should be treated,” Catelyn commented, giving Margaery a smile before her eyes fell on the red mark on Robb’s hand, “What happened?”

“By the gods, you must be Robb Stark,” a voice interrupted before Robb had a chance to answer, “What a touching family reunion.”

“Aye, a  _family_  reunion,” Robb stated, shaking his head at the short man of slender build and sharp features who had approached them, “If you’ll excuse us, Mr. Baelish.”

“Robb,” Catelyn chided him, her eyes narrowing, “Be kind to Petyr. He has given me a roof over my head in the time that I’ve been here.”

Margaery placed her free hand over Robb’s in a comforting gesture. “We ought to go somewhere to catch up,” she suggested to Catelyn, giving a small smile, “I know we have lots of stories to tell, and I’m sure you do as well… I’m sorry, Mr. Baelish, I know we only just met, but do you think you might allow us some privacy for a bit? It has been over half a year since Robb saw his mother last.”

“Of course,” Petyr answered, “I merely came because I was summoned but now it appears I am no longer needed. Why don’t you take them to your quarters, Cat?”

“I think you mean ‘Mrs. Stark’,” Robb commented, his brow furrowing yet again.

“Come, Robb, Margaery,” Catelyn urged the two of them, “I have a room of my own upstairs where we can talk.”

“It’s alright, my darling,” Margaery whispered to Robb, leaning over to kiss his temple before she hastily thanked Petyr. The couple followed Catelyn upstairs, staying silent until they reached her room. Margaery stayed close to her beloved, trailing her thumb over the back of his hand and giving him a soft smile in an attempt to cheer him up and calm him down. She knew it couldn’t be easy to watch his mother with a man his late father didn’t trust or like.

Robb smiled at Margaery in return, but his smile was gone from his features by the time the door shut behind the two of them and he turned to face his mother again. Though he felt enormous relief that she was alive and well, his anger at the fact that Petyr Baelish seemed to have such a prominent role in her life was fighting to surpass it.  

“I don’t understand how _all_ of my letters and  _all_  of yours could have gone missing,” Robb said to Catelyn, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know, Robb. A lot of people have migrated here in a short space of time,” Catelyn pointed out, “Perhaps the postal services haven’t been able to keep up with demand.“

“Or perhaps they were intercepted or lost. It’s a long way from here to Winterfell,” Margaery suggested gently. She let go of Robb’s hand and gave a small sigh as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room. “I don’t think it does us much good to dwell on things of the past, sweetheart,” she admitted quietly, “What matters now is that we found your mother and she’s in good health and safe.”

Robb gave a small sigh of his own, nodding at Margaery’s words and then glancing down at the ground. When he looked up again it was at his mother, whom he stepped closer towards. “I did miss you so much, Mother,” he said softly, “I’m so glad we found each other again.”

“So am I, Robb,” Catelyn said in return, “I thought of you and your brothers and sisters so much. How are they? How have you been?”

“They all miss you, too. But they’re doing well, all things considered,” Robb answered, “And so am I. Since I met Margaery I have been, at any rate.”

“It was a snake bite,” Margaery spoke up, turning to look at Catelyn, “To answer your previous question… Robb saved me after my horse was spooked by a snake… He distracted it, and it attacked him. We were lucky to find a group of people who knew who knew how to treat him, and he recovered quickly after we got the poison out. Still, it was terrifying. I feel so thankful that he’s alright… But I also feel bad that I couldn’t help get your son here unscathed. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Margaery’s leaving out the part where she sucked the poison out herself,” Robb piped up quickly, “She saved my life, Mother.”

“Gods, Margaery, there’s no need to ask for forgiveness,” Catelyn said, drawing Robb close to her to hug him again, “Thank you for taking care of Robb. I’m glad you two came across each other.”

“Margaery was a bit worried about meeting you, Mother,” Robb said to Catelyn quietly, “I think she was concerned you might find it strange to see your son making plans to be married already.”

“I can’t quite believe how much my son has grown up in such a short amount of time,” Catelyn admitted, “But you always were the responsible one, Robb, so perhaps I shouldn’t be. Your father would be proud of you.”

Margaery gave a warm smile at Catelyn’s words, nodding her head in agreement. “He’d have many things to be proud of,” she remarked quietly, “I’m certain he’s smiling down on you at this very moment.” She slowly stood to her feet, making her way over to Robb and trailing her hand over his shoulders. “If you two would like to have some time to yourselves, I can go somewhere else,” she offered, looking up at her beloved, “I don’t want to intrude.”

Robb shook his head slowly. “I’d sooner you stayed…if you don’t mind staying, that is,” he said, “Now that we’ve found my mother if we’re to be married we need to decide how we’re going to build our lives together.”

“As you didn’t get my letters I believe I owe you a great deal of explanation,” Catelyn remarked, “Would you like to sit down?”

Robb nodded and made his way over to the chair Margaery had been sitting in, but this time he sat down himself. He gave his beloved a smile as he gently tugged on her hand and beckoned for her to sit with him.

Margaery flushed pink but thought that if Robb wasn’t embarrassed sitting close to her in the presence of his mother then she shouldn’t be either. She carefully took a seat on his lap, leaning forward to press a swift kiss to his lips. Her gaze turned to Catelyn once more then, wanting to be respectful and give the other woman her undivided attention. “I can scarcely believe you took the long journey by yourself down south,” she said, “You were very brave to do so for your family.”

“I did what I had to,” Catelyn told Margaery, giving her a small, grateful smile before she addressed Robb, “What was the last letter you received from me?”

“You said you were in Godsgrace,” Robb answered, “That…you were still trying to find us somewhere to live and you would write again soon.”

Catelyn folded her hands in her lap as she took a seat on her own bed. “Robb, there’s something I need to tell you,” she said softly, “You must swear not to speak of this to anyone. You as well, Margaery. It is merely a suspicion but a dangerous one.”

“I promise, Mother,” Robb affirmed, a furrow appearing in his brow, “You’re scaring me a little.” 

Margaery placed a comforting hand on Robb’s back, giving his shoulder a small squeeze before she looked at Catelyn again. “I won’t tell a soul, I swear it,” she promised softly, nodding her head once, “You can trust me.” She was certain there really wasn’t anyone to tell the other woman’s business to, but she knew it was important to keep her word anyhow.

Catelyn nodded as well in acknowledgement of Margaery’s words. “Robb, I have a suspicion that…I think your father may have been murdered,” she began to explain, pressing her lips together momentarily.

“Father was sick,” Robb stated, blinking confusedly, “We all saw him lying in bed in pain and suffering.”

“I always found it strange how quickly the sickness took hold of him,” Catelyn continued, “Not long after I sent that letter to you was when I ran into Petyr in Godsgrace and when I told him of Ned’s symptoms he told me it sounded very much like a type of poison that could only have been made in Dorne. I’ve been in search of where it was made ever since then but I’ve found nothing. Petyr told me I would most likely have better luck in Sunspear, and since he was planning on moving here anyway…”

“You decided to come with him,” Robb concluded, then swallowing and falling silent for a moment. It was a lot of information to take in such a short space of time and came so out of the blue that it was almost difficult to believe.

Margaery grew as silent as Robb, one of her hands moving instinctively for his curls as she always massaged his scalp when he was frustrated or upset. She wanted to give him a minute or two to process what he’d just heard, and truthfully she needed that time as well to think on what Catelyn had said. If it came as shocking news to her, she couldn’t imagine how much it had surprised her beloved. It was horrible to lose a parent under natural circumstances, but murder…? She couldn’t contemplate it, especially the notion of someone purposefully and maliciously coming after one of her own family members. 

“Are you all right?” she whispered to Robb, meeting his gaze, “Who would do such a thing?”

“I don’t know,” Robb said quietly in answer to both of Margaery’s questions, his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze to show his gratitude that she was there. He’d never thought of his family having enemies, and he had no idea of who might hate them enough to want to kill his father. 

“Ned was beloved in Winterfell by most and even those who didn’t love him at least respected him. I personally find it hard to believe someone from the North would have done it,” Catelyn explained to Margaery, “I think someone must have paid someone else to poison him.”

“Seven hells,” Robb breathed, quickly adding when his mother gave him a reproachful look, “Sorry, Mother. Thank you for everything you’ve been doing…if it’s truly the case we need to find out who did this.“

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, tenderly smoothing down Robb’s hair as she looked towards him once more. “It’s good we are here, then. So that we can help,” she said, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to his forehead, “It’s difficult to know where to start, but… At least the upside to all of this is that we are together and have each other.” She turned to give Catelyn a small smile and reached for her hand. “I’m sorry to meet you under such circumstances, but I _am_ glad to know you,” she remarked softly.

“I am glad to know you as well, Margaery,” Catelyn said in return, taking Margaery’s hand and giving it a small squeeze, “Perhaps it’s best that you didn’t come with Sansa and Arya and Bran and Rickon, Robb. I miss them all terribly but maybe we should sort this out before we bring them here. I’m sure Petyr will let you both stay here in the inn.”

“Are you sure we can trust Mr. Baelish, Mother?“ Robb questioned, “Father never liked him and neither does Uncle Brandon.”

“I’ve known Petyr since I was a girl,” Catelyn affirmed, “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“But you told me once he was infatuated with you,” Robb pointed out, “You wouldn’t…you wouldn’t consider marrying him, would you?”

“Not now,” Catelyn stated, looking hesitant, “But…perhaps someday I might have no choice. The reality that we’re facing is that I am a mother of five with no income to support me.”

“You can come live on my family’s farm,” Margaery was quick to speak up, almost surprised with how fast she was to make the offer, “Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon… They’d all be welcome. We might have to build another place for you to sleep and ask you to bring your livestock from Winterfell as well, but we’re not wanting for land. My mother is sick and… I believe she’d very much enjoy your company and help if you wouldn’t mind a job tending to her. There’s a schoolhouse only a couple of miles down the road, and the town of Starfall is close as well.”

“That is a very generous offer, Margaery…” Catelyn declared, blinking at her in what appeared to be mild disbelief, “But are you certain? There are so many of us.”

“There will be two fewer when Margaery and I marry and move out,” Robb pointed out before pressing a loving kiss to his companion’s cheek, “Do you truly think your father and mother and brothers wouldn’t mind, my love?“

“It would be like having my cousins back in Highgarden again,” Margaery said with a smile, “We’ve all been missing the laughter and dinners where there are twenty people with twenty stories to tell… Please, Mrs. Stark, I wouldn’t want you to marry someone out of obligation… Not when there are other options. You deserve to be happy.”

“I hope you’ve been able to see now why I wish to marry Margaery, Mother. I don’t know how I could possibly not have fallen in love with someone so clever and so kind-hearted,” Robb said softly, giving Margaery a smile of his own. He leant in towards her to press a kiss to her lips and almost forgot himself, lingering for a little bit longer than he would have had he remembered he was in the presence of his mother.

Margaery gave a small giggle when she and Robb drew back, her cheeks growing hot. “You’re too kind to me, my darling,” she said, raising her eyebrows knowingly at him, “Now that we’ve found your mother, we ought to fetch our horses and Grey Wind…” She turned to Catelyn again. “Do you think Mr. Baelish would allow him to stay with us? He’s been protecting us during our journey,” she remarked.

“I’m not sure. Animals aren’t strictly allowed in here and you weren’t exactly pleasant to him, Robb,” Catelyn remarked, raising an eyebrow, “But I’ll see what I can do. I wouldn’t want you to be without Grey Wind, anyhow. I’m certain the old gods - yours and your father’s gods - sent him and his brothers and sisters to protect all of you children.”

“Let’s hope he agrees to make an exception,” Robb noted, his own cheeks still slightly red, “I’d be nice to sleep in a proper bed again, wouldn’t it, sweetheart? Although I like sleeping under the stars with…alongside you.”

Margaery smiled, thinking to herself that her beloved was not exactly the best at being inconspicuous. “A proper bed sounds very good right now,” she agreed, giving a nod, “Shall we meet back here then? After we’ve gathered our horses? I’m sure they’ll be glad to get out of the hot sun and into the shade of a stable.”

“Sounds good to me,” Robb agreed, giving a nod of his head, “Could have a word with Mr. Baelish then for us, Mother?” He was quickly coming to the realisation that he needed to be more careful with his actions and words, and hoped the smile he gave his mother wasn’t too sheepish and his cheeks weren’t still too red.

“Aye, I will,” Catelyn answered, her eyes having narrowed slightly, “But could I have a quick word with you first, Robb? Margaery, if you would be so kind as to wait for Robb downstairs.”

“Of course, Mrs. Stark,” Margaery replied with another nod, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Robb’s cheek before standing to her feet, “See you soon, sweetheart.” She hastily took her leave, hoping that whatever Catelyn had to discuss with her son had nothing to do with the topic of intimacy for both her own sake and his.

Robb didn’t take particularly long to make his way back downstairs to join Margaery, although the conversation he’d had with his mother felt as though it had taken quite a while. It was one that he had been half-expecting, since his mother had a knack for sussing things out even when he wasn’t obvious about them, but the way the conversation had ended up going had surprised him somewhat. He was relieved to see his beloved standing at the bottom of the stairs as he made his way down them, and as soon as he reached her he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“We need to talk, sweetheart,” Robb told Margaery softly.  

Margaery knew straight away from the look on Robb’s face that the conversation he had with his mother wasn’t exactly pleasant, and her suspicions were only further confirmed when he told her that they needed to talk. “Come, let’s go outside, then,” she suggested, gesturing towards the door of the inn with her head, “It’s less likely that people will eavesdrop… Did I do or say something wrong?”

“No, absolutely not,” Robb assured Margaery before adding, “But I believe I may have done.” 

As they made their way over the door of the inn and then out into the courtyard, Robb made sure to glance over his shoulder just to check there really was nobody around to eavesdrop. The matter at hand was definitely one that he would prefer to be kept only between the two of them.

“I think you can probably guess what my mother wanted to talk to me about. She’s very…perceptive and good at knowing what’s happening even if I don’t say anything, and I know I was being a bit obvious upstairs. I’m really sorry for that. I got used to it just being the two of us…” Robb began to explain, “She doesn’t know for certain but I think she suspects what has happened between us and she…she wanted to give me a warning.”

“A warning?” Margaery questioned, suddenly feeling panicked, “As in… she won’t give us her blessing if we’re… intimate?” She shook her head, realizing she was jumping to conclusions. “It’s difficult to censor what comes out of our mouths now. We’ve been alone together for quite some time and didn’t have to do so before,” she remarked quietly, trailing a hand over Robb’s back, “It’s not your fault, sweetheart.”

“You’re so thoughtful of me, Margaery. I apologise if I haven’t been so thoughtful of you,” Robb remarked, taking Margaery’s spare hand with his own and keeping his voice down as he continued, “She will give us her blessing, don’t worry. It was more of a warning for me that if we _did_  become intimate that I had better be certain that I wanted marry you…because if I wasn’t then I would cause a lot of trouble for you. I didn’t really stop to think about your side of things before we…loved each other and I know that was wrong of me. I want you to know that when I said I wanted to marry you someday soon I meant it. I love you, Margaery. I wish to spend the rest of my days with you.” 

“Oh, my darling… I have never doubted that, not once,” Margaery murmured in return, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Robb’s lips, “I knew exactly what the repercussions of sleeping with you out of wedlock would be. There are many people who wouldn’t approve, but… I truly don’t understand why intimacy is thought of as something shameful. And I’m very glad you didn’t have second thoughts or worries while we were loving each other. I am not worried of what others would think or say if they were to find out because i don’t regret that time we shared.”

“Neither do I. Not for a minute,” Robb affirmed, a relieved smile slowly spreading across his face, “I’m so glad you feel that way, sweetheart. I love…everything we do together, but you please tell me if I am being thoughtless. There is a great deal I take for granted, especially when it comes to customs and religion. Things are different in Winterfell…my mother said even she was surprised by the influence the Faith has in these parts.”

“I feel we would have a great deal less to worry about if they weren’t around,” Margaery admitted, her mouth twisting slightly, “They came here to try and reform Dornish customs. They didn’t have much luck there, but they have many more Northerners coming to them… vulnerable people who’ve been dealing with difficulties after moving south… I don’t condemn the religion at all. It’s the zealots and those in power who make me uneasy.” 

Robb nodded his head in agreement. “I used to think different religions could happily co-exist like they always did in our house…but I don’t think that’s the case here,” he commented, “I just wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, especially not because of me. I’m worried now that our sleeping in the same room will be a problem.”

“I don’t want to sleep anywhere else,” Margaery admitted quietly, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze, “But if we have to…” She pursed her lips together in thought. “I just feel like it’s no one’s business but our own,” she said, meeting his gaze, “How does what we do in the privacy of our tent or room affect the Faith? They have such a backwards way of thinking.”

“No, you’re right. It has absolutely nothing to do with them,” Robb said in return, shaking his head a little. He reached out his other hand to cup Margaery’s cheek, and ran his thumb gently across her pursed lips. “I don’t want to sleep anywhere else, either. And I would like to love you in a proper, comfortable bed,” he admitted, his face turning slightly red, “If you don’t have a problem with it then I don’t. If anyone troubles us we can always say we are already married.” 

Margaery couldn’t help but smile brightly at Robb’s words. She stood on tiptoe to press her lips to his in a deep kiss, slipping both of her arms around his neck. “I love you more than I can hope to put in words,” she whispered to him once they drew back, “It will be so good to share a bed together tonight. For many reasons.” She gave a small laugh before closing the small distance between them again.

“I love you so much,” Robb breathed, his voice slightly hoarse when he and Margaery eventually pulled away again, “Even with everything that my mother told us just now I don’t feel…I’m still a little in shock and I’m worried about what this means for my family, but I feel so much better knowing that you’ll be with me no matter what. I’m sorry if that’s selfish of me.” 

“It doesn’t make you selfish. It makes you normal,” Margaery remarked, a small smile still on her face, “I’m… I’m glad that you feel that way, honestly. I’d rather have you feel that way than have you be upset, my love.” She pressed a playful kiss to his nose, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“I love it when you look at me like that,” Robb admitted softly, a smile growing on his own face. He kissed Margaery’s lips quickly again before giving her hand a gentle tug. “We’re going to get to the bottom of what happened to my father,” he declared, “Then we’re going to go back to Starfall with my mother and I am going to ask your parents for your hand.”

“I wish I could marry you now, Robb Stark,” Margaery teased, squeezing his hand as they began to walk in the direction of the river where they’d tethered their horses, “My father and mother will appreciate you asking them first, however, and they’ll be very pleased. I don’t think they could have dreamed up a better match for me.”

“You know them best of all so I trust that they will be. I know I’m no Renly Baratheon, but I hope they can look past that,” Robb teased gently, his hand swinging gently in Margaery’s on their way, “If it were up to me I’d happily marry you now, but…I think it’ll be nice to have your family there for the wedding, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. Perhaps my grandmother will come to see us be married,” Margaery said with a smile, “Plus I would very much like to make my dress for the ceremony. If I married you now, I’d be wearing these old rags.” She gestured to her skirt, shaking her head slightly. “That won’t do. I want to look my very best for our wedding,” she remarked.

“Gods, you’re going to look beautiful. You already are beautiful so I can only imagine you a wedding dress,” Robb commented, giving Margaery a gentle twirl as they walked, “We can bring in a septon in to please your parents, but have the ceremony before a tree so that the old gods may bless us as well. How does that sound?”

Margaery giggled, feeling absolutely giddy with happiness as she thought about marrying Robb. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, giving him a warm smile. “That sounds perfect,” she agreed, nodding her head, “I hope the rest of your family can come from Winterfell and join us in Starfall. I am very excited to meet them all.”

“They will all love you, I know it; Sansa will love you most of all. She is but fourteen and she has no older sisters…I try my best to give her guidance when I can, but you’ll doubtlessly be even better at it,” Robb noted, his cheeks still slightly red from Margaery’s kiss. The two of them found their horses where they had left them by the river together with an excited Grey Wind, who bounded up to them eagerly.

“Mr. Baelish had better let you stay with us,” Robb commented, bending to stroke his dog with one hand, “What kind of person doesn’t allow animals in his inn?”

Margaery crouched down to pet Grey Wind as well, laughing when he licked her chin. “Don’t worry, sweet boy. We will smuggle you in if he doesn’t allow it,” she jested, scratching behind his ear, “You’ve been so good during our trip. You deserve a nice place to rest your head as well… We’ll have to get Grey Wind a lady dog as a companion when we have our own farm, don’t you think, sweetheart?”

“That’s a great idea. It wouldn’t do for him to be lonely, after all,” Robb agreed, giving Margaery a nod and a smile. He made his way over to Torrentine to untie the stallion from his post, and took him by the reigns and began to gently lead him along. 

“I expect my mother will be wanting to have supper with us when we return. We can use the opportunity to find out all she has find out so far about my father’s death,” he commented to his companion, “And then afterwards perhaps we might go up to our chambers?”

Margaery gave a happy laugh, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Robb’s lips. “I love your eagerness, my darling,” she said softly, nuzzling her nose against his, “That sounds good to me… Perhaps we should ask Mr. Baelish for a room with separate beds? We’ll only use one of them, of course, but it’s a good pretense, no?” She ran her hand over his arm, raising her eyebrows. “Is it horrible that I thought of that so quickly?”

“I don’t think it’s horrible. I think you’re brilliant,” Robb affirmed, unable to help the grin that spread across his face, “Though Mr. Baelish doesn’t have any right to judge us given his other business in Godsgrace…but I think it’ll a good pretense for anyone else who might care too much about other people’s business.” He kissed her yet again, his smile still evident against her lips. “I’m glad you don’t mind my being eager,” he whispered, “It’s just you’re all I can think about lately.”

“You’re all I can think about too, my love,” Margaery replied, kissing Robb’s jaw and then the corner of his mouth, “I cannot wait to be connected to you again… Shall we ride back? The longer we stay here, the longer we have to wait to get back to our chambers.” She gently broke from him to walk over to Rose and untie her from the tree, glancing over her shoulder to give her beloved a smile.

Robb was quick to agree, his face a little flushed from Margaery’s words, and he was soon hopping up onto his horse so they could start heading back. Despite everything that had happened and everything he had learned thus far, he couldn’t help but smile as he and Margaery rode side by side back to the inn.

Robb’s smile was gone, however, by the time was sat down to dinner with his mother, his beloved and an intruder who was most definitely unwanted. Mr. Baelish had taken it upon himself to join in on their meal and Robb couldn’t even think of a good excuse to get rid of him, since he apparently had been the one to give Catelyn the idea that his father might have been poisoned. That piece of information didn’t make Robb any more inclined to trust him, however, particularly given that Grey Wind growled whenever he saw him.  

“The tricky part is getting anyone from Dorne to reveal any information to us,” Petyr Baelish was saying while Robb tried his best to pay attention, “They don’t have a great deal of trust for foreigners.“

“Petyr, I think we must acknowledge that the fact that you’re planning on building a railway across their lands may also have something to do with it,” Catelyn noted, her lips slightly pursed. 

Margaery nearly laughed at Catelyn’s expression but kept it together, nodding her head in agreement. It had become clear in the past hour or so that the other woman, while somewhat fond of Petyr because of the childhood they shared together, also disapproved of a lot of his methods and certainly held no romantic feelings towards him. She wasn’t sure the same could be said of Mr. Baelish, however; the more he talked, the more she believed him to have ulterior motives.

“Robb and I made friends with Arianne Martell when we were traveling,” she spoke up, giving a small smile, “Her family is very influential around these parts if I’m correct. Perhaps they would be more open if we approached them.”

Petyr Baelish raised a doubtful eyebrow and his signature smirk appeared on his face that more often than not made Robb feel like punching him. “You made friends with Doran Martell’s daughter?” he questioned, “It could be advantageous, but just as a warning I’d be careful with the Martells if I were you. There’s a reason their family is often associated with snakes.”

“I don’t think we need to worry,” Robb proclaimed, raising both his eyebrows at Baelish, “Margaery is very good at reading people. She can’t be fooled easily.”

Margaery smiled, reaching over to take Robb’s hand in hers and give it a squeeze. “Arianne was very honest and straight forward with me,” she said, turning to look at Petyr once more, “Perhaps part of that was the fact that I didn’t treat her with immediate suspicion or hostility just because of her name or the color of her skin… Snakes don’t bite unless provoked. Am I wrong, Mr. Baelish?”

“I really couldn’t say, Miss. Tyrell,” Petyr replied, “Thankfully I haven’t had much experience with them.”

“The Martells are definitely held in high regard around here,” Catelyn noted, “I’m told they’ve been allowing men and women who’ve been driven from their homes live on their land for free.”

“They sound like good people, and a great place for us to start,” Robb said, pressing a kiss to the back of Margaery’s hand, “We can go visit Mr. Martell tomorrow. Hopefully Arianne will have had the chance to send him a letter but even if she hasn’t I’m sure Margaery can convince him of our honest intentions.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, lacing her fingers through Robb’s. “We have nothing to lose,” she added, looking over at her beloved, “I ought to send a letter to Starfall and see if Arianne has made it there safely. Though I have no doubts that she and her group did just fine together.” She cleared her throat softly, turning to Catelyn and giving her a smile. “Thank you so much for supper, Mrs. Stark. It was lovely and so good to get a belly full of something other than rabbit or stew,” she remarked.

“Think nothing of it,” Catelyn said with a smile, shaking her head, “I’m glad the cook didn’t mind my using the kitchen for a bit to make something for you both.“

“Your mother is an excellent cook, Robb,” Petyr commented, his own hand reaching for Catelyn’s, “You must count yourself very lucky to have grown up under her roof.”

“I do,” Robb affirmed. He noticed his mother didn’t take Mr. Baelish’s outstretched hand, and a small smile of his own appeared on his face. “Mr. Baelish, did you manage to find a room for us?” he asked politely.

“Yes, I did,“ Petyr answered, “I even managed to find one on the ground floor, so you won’t be too far away from your dog.”

“Thank you, Mr. Baelish,” Margaery said with a small smile, “We appreciate it. He’s been a good guard dog throughout our travels. I am very grateful for him… And we are very grateful for you for giving us a place to stay. We ought to get some sleep since we’ll have an early morning tomorrow, don’t you think, sweetheart? It’s been a long day.”

“I agree,” Robb answered, trying but failing not to sound too enthusiastic, “Will you excuse us, please, Mother?”

“You are excused. You must be tired from your journey as well,” Catelyn commented, her eyebrows raising slightly, “I will send a letter to your Uncle Brandon telling him of what has happened. I will just have to hope it actually arrives.”

“I wish my hawk knew the route to Winterfell. I will have to take her with us when we go someday, sweetheart,” Margaery told Robb with a smile, “The post system is efficient and quick most of the time, but sometimes it’s better to rely on your own methods… We will see you tomorrow morning then, Mrs. Stark. Perhaps we might have breakfast together before we go and visit Mr. Martell?”

“I insist upon it. I shall make something for the two of you,” Catelyn declared, smiling warmly, “Something to remind you of home, Robb, if I can find the right ingredients.”

“Mother, have I ever told you are the very best?” Robb commented, gently standing to his feet with Margaery and stepping over towards Catelyn to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“He only says that when we’re reunited after a year,” Catelyn teased gently, giving her son a quick hug in return.

Margaery gave a soft laugh, taking her companion’s hand when he’d pulled back from his mother and bidding her and Mr. Baelish tonight. The couple took their time getting to their room, not wanting to arouse suspicion by seeming too eager. When the door was shut behind them, however, and they were in their chambers alone, there was no need to be so proper and reserved anymore. Margaery giggled as she locked the door behind them, her hands then reaching for the lapels of Robb’s shirt so that she could pull him in for a kiss.

Robb gave a hum of approval against Margaery’s lips as they met his and he slid one of his hands slowly into her hair, kissing her eagerly in return. A part of him was almost embarrassed by how keen he was to spend time alone with her, but her assertion earlier that she loved his eagerness assuaged his fears somewhat, and as they pulled away briefly he whispered about how glad he was to be locked in a room with her.

“You’re brilliant with Mr. Baelish, you know,” Robb added, pressing a kiss beneath Margaery’s ear, “I wish I could’ve taken a picture of the look on his face when you first said we had made friends with Arianne Martell.”

“I like taking people by surprise. Especially people like him who are a tad too full of themselves,” Margaery admitted with another laugh, slipping her arms around Robb’s waist to rest on his backside, “He needed to be knocked down a few pegs anyhow. I am so glad your mother is coming with us and doesn’t have to stay with him. He give me such an uneasy feeling… But enough talk about Mr. Baelish. I do not want to ruin the mood.”

“Aye, you’re right. He’s enough to ruin anyone’s mood. It was more the fact that you keep finding ways to make me fall even more in love with you,” Robb explained, grinning and nipping at Margaery’s ear as he felt her hands on his backside, “I like it when you put your hands there.”

“You do? I like it too. I like your behind,” Margaery admitted with a smile, clutching to Robb a bit tighter, “You have these… lovely little dimples on the sides. I never thought anyone’s backside could be appealing to me, but here we are. Everything about your body is just so amazing to me, sweetheart.”

Robb turned very red then, looking at Margaery almost in disbelief. “I do? I’ve never…unsurprisingly perhaps, nobody’s ever told me that about my backside before,” he commented, giving a chuckle. He pressed another loving kiss to her lips, his hand still stroking her hair for a few moments before it slid down to her dress. “I love everything about your body,” he admitted softly, “I love finding out where you like me to touch and what makes you moan.” 

Margaery could only bite back her smile, pressing herself to Robb and capturing his lips again in a deep kiss. “I love you so much,” she whispered to him, only breaking from him to take his hand and lead him over to one of the beds in their room, “Gods, this is going to be different with a proper bed, isn’t it? Perhaps we could try something new this time, sweetheart. How do you feel about that?”

“I think you were listening in on my thoughts somehow,” Robb was quick to answer, giving a grin as he took a seat on the bed Margaery had approached. He gently tugged her forwards, looking up at her with bright eyes. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, “I was wondering if…if maybe you wanted to try being on top.”

Margaery laughed despite the fact that her cheeks had grown heated from Robb’s suggestion, and she stepped forward to hitch up her skirts and straddle his lap on the bed. “Let’s try it,” she agreed, raising her eyebrows, “If we don’t like it, we can always stop and change positions. You have to be just as honest with me as I am with you, my darling.” 

“I will,” Robb assured Margaery, his hands moving to the fastenings on her dress, “And if I’m to be honest with you…I want you to go at the rhythm that feels best for you, so that I can remember it next time I’m on top.” He wasn’t sure if his beloved was wearing clothes that were easier to remove or if he was getting better at removing them, but either way he was thankful as her dress was quick to come off and he could start kissing his way down her neck.

Margaery tangled her fingers in Robb’s curls, wondering how he managed to fill her with desire in such a short amount of time. “Mmm, my darling…” she whispered, nuzzling gently against the top of his head. She let him kiss her neck several times more before she slid her hands down to pull his shirt up and off. “I love all of your little freckles,” she murmured with a soft laugh, tracing a line over his shoulder blade to connect the small marks on his skin.

Robb’s face flushed pink, and he glanced briefly down at Margaery’s fingers to watch them trace over his skin. He then gave her chemise a gentle tug, pulling it up and off to reveal her bare torso. “I love yours,” he admitted in return, running his hands over the ones her back and pressing a kiss over the more prominent ones on her cheek. He then moved his touch to her breasts, keeping it gentle at first though he had learnt that she would soon want him to apply a bit more pressure. 

“Perhaps I’m being a bit selfish in asking you to be on top,” he teased, pressing his lips to hers, “I like the thought of being able to see all of you.”

“I wish you would stop saying you’re selfish. You’re one of the most giving people I know. I like giving you what you want every so often because you deserve it,” Margaery breathed out, sucking back a gasp as she felt Robb’s hands massage her breasts, “You’re too good at that.” She leaned in closer to kiss over his jaw and then nip at his earlobe as he’d done to her earlier.

“All right, my love. Not another word about how selfish I am, then,” Robb affirmed with a smile which only grew as he felt a nip at his ear. He responded by letting out a moan and giving one of her nipples a gentle pinch. He had found himself growing progressively less hesitant the more time they spent together, and he hoped he was also getting better at giving her what she wanted.

“I’m liking this already,” he admitted in a whisper, rolling his hips slightly into hers beneath her. He was already hard when he lowered one hand to pull down her drawers. 

Margaery let out a soft noise of surprise when Robb had pinched her nipple, though the action only spurred her on as she leaned into his touch. “Will you keep your hands on my breasts?” she requested softly, “I like that, sweetheart.” She leaned in to kiss him again, moving her own hands to undo his trousers and help him out of them. “Mmm, you’re perfect,” she murmured, giving him a smile.

“Aye, of course,” Robb agreed immediately against Margaery’s lips, his own smile mirroring hers as his face flushed. The kisses they shared were heated yet tender at the same time as he traced his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch before he gripped her breasts a bit harder. He started to lay back on the bed, bringing his beloved with him as he was unwilling to stop kissing her.

Margaery gently took Robb’s cock in her hand to guide him inside her, letting out a soft moan when they were connected once more. She didn’t move at first, just getting used to the feeling of him underneath her as she pressed her lips to his again. “Is this all right for you, sweetheart?” she asked quietly, slowly rolling her hips towards his and secretly wishing that he was enjoying their new position just as much as she was.

“Unbelievable,” Robb breathed in response, letting out a moan himself as Margaery began to move her hips. He briefly wondered if he would ever get over the feeling of being inside her, as it only seemed better each time as far as he was concerned. He kept his hands on her breasts as she’d requested but also lowered his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. 

“ _Robb!”_ Margaery breathed, unintentionally giving a jolted thrust towards him thanks to his actions. “Sorry,” she muttered, trailing a tender hand through his hair as she began to move slowly again, “That just feels… Gods, that feels  _so good.”_ She kissed the top of his head, her fingers tangling in his curls and her eyes fluttering closed.

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” Robb whispered against Margaery’s skin, hoping she had heard him before he moved on to her other breast. He was glad his beloved was taking it slow because he truly didn’t want their moment to be over quickly, and he gave a low moan each time she lowered herself down onto his cock again. When he glanced down briefly he caught a glimpse of himself sinking into her, and it made his eyes widen significantly. 

“Keep going.” Robb encouraged Margaery, one of his hands trailing down her breast then her stomach to rest just above where they were connected.

“Oh, my love…” Margaery muttered, letting out a moan of her own as she buried her face in Robb’s curls, “You fit me so well… And you know just how to touch me.” His one hand was still on her breast, his thumb tracing circles around her nipple still wet from his mouth earlier. The fingers of his other hand had found the little knot he knew she loved him to rub. She was surprised to feel her cunt clench around his cock, causing her to mewl softly as she continued to rock her hips against his.

Robb let out a load moan in slight surprise as well as pleasure, the feeling of Margaery clenching around him coming as a small shock but definitely a welcome one. He heard her mewl and lifted his head to let their lips meet in another kiss, murmuring her name against her mouth and telling her how good she was making him feel as well. He felt her inner muscles grip his cock once more and it pushed him over the edge, leading him to a blissful release.

Margaery couldn’t help but scream out Robb’s name as her body began to tremble with pleasure at the same time as him. She kissed him again to stifle her cries, certain that she’d never felt so good in all of her life. She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and then his jaw, barely pausing to catch her breath. “Sweetheart… I am so in love with you,” she whispered, gently nuzzling her nose against his cheek. 

“I’m so in love with you, my sweet Margaery,” Robb breathed in return, finding his mind was still reeling and his body was still tingling from the high he had shared with her. His hands had come to rest on either side of her waist, and he pressed his fingers gently into her skin as he kissed her shoulder lovingly. “Seven hells…that was new,” he murmured as he caught his breath, a grin appearing on his face.

Margaery gave a soft giggle as she drew back to look at Robb, trailing her hands through his hair lovingly. “That felt so good,” she remarked, “If I haven’t said that already.” She kissed his cheek and then his lips again, smiling against them. “I have to make my tea… But I’d like to stay here with you for a few more minutes just like this,” she whispered when they drew back.

“Please do,” Robb whispered back, smiling back at Margaery before he pressed another quick kiss to her lips. He fell silent for a moment or two as he kissed her close to her ear, taking in her flowery scent and smiling to himself. “Sweetheart, will you show me how to make your tea?” he asked her, “That way I can brew it for you sometimes. It doesn’t seem fair that you should always be the one who has take responsibility for it.”

“That would be really helpful,” Margaery murmured, her smile growing wider, “How are you so impossibly wonderful? Never did I imagine I’d find someone who would be so selfless… who would treat me as their equal.” She drew back slightly to press her lips to Robb’s once more, her hands coming around to cup his jaw.

“Wait until you get to know me a bit better. You’ll find I’m secretly horrible,” Robb teased gently, a warm smile on his face from Margaery’s tender gesture. He met her gaze for a moment, his eyes shining before he kissed her again. “We were equal when we met, and now we are one and the same. My heart is yours, my soul is yours, my body is yours…we need only make it official before the gods,” he affirmed, “My father and mother were partners in all things. I want us to be as well.”

“Oh, my darling…” Margaery felt her breath catch in her throat, a few happy tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Robb and saw the love in his eyes. “My heart is yours, my soul is yours, my body is yours,” she repeated, resting her forehead to his, “Now and forever.” She kissed him gently once more, drawing back to press her lips over the light freckles on his face. “I am very much looking forward to being your partner in life,” she added in a whisper.

Robb let eyes his fall gently closed for a minute to cherish the feeling of Margaery’s soft kisses, then playfully and without warning he rolled them over so she was on her back. “I’m glad to hear it, because I can scarcely believe how lucky I am to have found a future wife as clever and as kind and as incredible as you,” he murmured, “And I loved your being on top. We ought to do that again.” He grinned before he pressed a few eager kisses to her cheek. “Show me how to make your moon tea and we might be able to do it again soon,” he added.

Margaery giggled, wrapping her legs around Robb’s backside after he’d flipped them over. “Well now you’ve got me trapped under you… and I’ve got you trapped as well,” she teased, giving him a smile, “It seems the only solution left is for you to carry me over to the fireplace where all of my ingredients are. What do you think, sweetheart?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer at first, leaning up to press her lips to his in a lingering kiss.

Robb gave a small, contented hum against Margaery’s lips as he returned her kiss, then answered her by way of his actions as he lifted himself up off the bed, bringing her with him. “I like being trapped by you,” he confessed, giving a small laugh of his own as he walked and glancing up at her, “You look so beautiful in the light of the fireplace, my love.”

“So do you, my darling,” Margaery murmured in return, keeping her arms around Robb’s neck as they sat down by the fire, “The most gorgeous man in all of Westeros and beyond.” She drew him into an embrace, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she hugged him close. “That was just to thank you for being wonderful,” she said softly as she drew back.

“You make me feel like the luckiest man in all of Westeros and beyond,” Robb admitted just as softly, his face still red from Margaery’s words and made redder by the glow of the fireplace. He found he didn’t want to let go of her, though he knew he had to so that she could start preparing her tea. “It’s funny how it feels…strange yet perfectly normal to spend all this time with you unclothed,” he commented, running a hand through her hair as he pulled away, “I like it a lot, actually.”

“I like it as well,” Margaery agreed, her eyes dancing affectionately over Robb’s face, “Gods, you make it difficult to do anything but think about you.” She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and finally broke from him to pick up the jug of water they’d pumped earlier and set it to boil over the fire. “Here’s everything you need for the tea,” she informed him softly, taking all of the ingredients from her satchel and spreading them out across the hearth of the fireplace, “I grind up one of each and stuff them in this little knit bag here. And then put that in the water once it is hot enough… The honey is merely for flavor, but I tend to be a bit generous with it because it tastes awful otherwise.”

Robb pulled a slightly guilty-looking face at Margaery’s words. “I’m sorry,” he said, feeling bad that she had to drink something that didn’t taste very nice, “I’ll make sure to put in lots of honey when I make it for you. And anything else I can find that’s sweet.” He gave her a smile before leaning in towards her and unable to resist pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“I know you’d drink it for me if you could,” Margaery murmured teasingly, staying close to Robb even after their kiss, “Don’t feel bad about it, sweetheart. It’s so worth it. Loving you is so worth it.” She smiled at him, closing the small distance between them once more. “I think tomorrow after we go and see Mr. Martell, I’d quite like to buy some material at the general store so that I can get started on my dress,” she told him softly.

“Really?” Robb asked, his hands reaching for Margaery’s. He gave a broad smile as well, overjoyed by the fact that she was apparently as eager for them to get married as he was. “Do you already have something in mind?” he added, “Or are you not allowed to say?”

“I have a vision in my head, but I’m not sure how good I’d be at explaining it aloud,” Margaery admitted, running her thumb over the back of Robb’s hand, “I’d like it to be a surprise anyhow, my darling… I love you so much. I don’t know that I’ve ever been more excited for something.” She gently let go of one of his hands to pour the now-boiling water over the fire into her cup so that her tea could brew. 

“Neither have I. The thought of being married to you feels almost like a dream…a very, very good dream,” Robb admitted, giving Margaery’s hand a gentle squeeze as they waited for her tea to brew. “Can I ask you something, sweetheart?” he spoke up, “Please be honest with me. Are you feeling tired tonight?”

“It’s been a long day, and yet somehow I don’t feel very tired at all,” Margaery admitted, moving to sit beside Robb and cuddle up to him, “There is just something about you that makes me feel so alive… like I never want to sleep because if I did I might be missing out on doing something with you.”

“I feel the exact same way, sweetheart,” Robb admitted in return as his face flushed red, quick to wrap his arm around Margaery, “That was why I asked…I want to stay up as late as we can manage with you tonight if you’re up to it. Doing anything you wish to, I would like to add. I don’t want to miss a moment with you.”

Margaery smiled, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s in a lingering kiss. “I like the sound of that,” she told him, raising her eyebrows, “I am fond of the nights we stay up talking with our arms wrapped around each other… Now we have a proper bed where we can do so… and perhaps more.”

“I’m very fond of those as well,” Robb whispered, remaining close to Margaery even after they’d pulled away, “You’ve ruined me for life now, Margaery Tyrell. I won’t ever want to lie on bed on my own ever again.” He reached out for her tea which he imagined had probably had enough time to brew by now and handed it over to her.

“Thank you, my darling,” Margaery murmured, kissing Robb’s shoulder before blowing on her tea and taking a sip, “Gods bless Arianne for teaching me how to make this. I’m going to make her the best meal when we get back to Starfall.”

“Then I’ll catch something good for you to prepare because I believe I owe her a great deal of thanks as well,” Robb commented, giving a small chuckle. He still had his arm around Margaery, and gently ran his thumb over her hip as she drank. “I hope her family are equally as helpful when we go see them tomorrow,” he added.

“I hope so as well, sweetheart,” Margaery agreed, giving a smile at the feeling of Robb’s hand on her hip. She quickly finished off her tea and set her cup to the side, giggling before she leaned in to kiss her beloved again deeply. “Do you want to get back in bed?” she queried against his lips, “Not to sleep, of course. I want to get comfortable with you.”

“That sounds good. Shall I carry you again?” Robb offered, not even waiting for a reply as he wrapped both arms around Margaery and lifted her up off the ground. He did his best to walk in the general direction of the bed, though he was kissing his beloved the entire time. “You know up North we wouldn’t be able to wander around without our clothes like this,” he commented with a chuckle, “We’d probably have to curl up under rather a lot of furs…unless we were in my family’s house.” 

“I’d like to curl up under furs with you,” Margaery murmured, only drawing back to nestle against Robb’s neck, brushing her nose over his skin, “Mmm, I love you. Let’s take a trip to Winterfell sometime after we get married. I really want to see your home, my darling.” She kissed his neck, giving a gentle nip and then a giggle. 

“I love you. And I love it when you do that,” Robb admitted, grinning after Margaery’s gentle nip at his skin and her comment. He held on to her as he lowered her into their bed, one of his hands coming to rest on her backside and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I have an idea. My mother did say she wants my brothers and sisters to join us here in Dorne…” he commented, settling down alongside her, “We could speak to her and suggest going to Winterfell and coming back with them.”

“I love that idea,” Margaery muttered, “And I love it when you touch me like that.” She smiled wider, kissing Robb’s cheek and his lips. “I suppose it would be before our wedding, then. Because I’d very much like them all to attend… Sweetheart, I’m so glad that you found your mother and she’s coming back with us. She seemed so happy to see you again.”

“I’m so happy, too, especially seeing her alive and well and being able to introduce you two. I couldn’t have done this without you, my love,” Robb whispered, Margaery’s reaction leading him to keep his hand where it was as he mused, “It would be nice to have my brothers and sisters at our wedding…although that would mean delaying it by quite a bit. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Margaery couldn’t help but laugh aloud affectionately, bringing her hand up to run through Robb’s hair. “Oh, my darling… I never thought I’d meet anyone so eager to become my husband,” she remarked, her eyes dancing over his face, “I’d marry you tomorrow… Anyhow, we have lots of time on the road to think about our wedding and make these types of decisions when we return to Starfall.”

“Aye, you’re right, we do. It’s just that…I love all the time we’ve spent together on our journey to here, and I feel as though being married to you would be just like this only better,” Robb admitted, his face slightly pink while his hand traced a circle over Margaery’s behind, “I’m definitely going to ask your parents as soon as we get back so that we’ll at least be betrothed then.”

“DELONNE! Let’s fuck before I fall asleep!“ a loud voice called out suddenly, and Robb could barely suppress a laugh.

“Gods, these walls must be thin,” he commented, exchanging a look with Margaery.

Margaery gave a laugh of her own, hiding her face against Robb’s shoulder to keep herself from being too loud. “Gods, you would think that Mr. Baelish would invest in something better for this building,” she remarked, drawing back to press a kiss to her beloved’s skin, “Perhaps we might get married in a secret, private ceremony before we leave for Winterfell… Is that… Would you like that, sweetheart?”

Robb fell momentarily silent, his eyebrows raising at Margaery’s suggestion. “Would I like it if we married as soon as possible and had a ceremony just the two of us? Where we’d be able to…say whatever we want in our vows and not worry about anything besides being together?” he murmured, a smile slowly appearing on his face as he took his beloved’s hand and kissed her knuckles, “Sweetheart, I love that idea. Would you mind, though? Not having your family there?”

Margaery shook her head. “We could have another ceremony later with both of our families,” she suggested, giving a soft smile, “Nobody has to know that we’re already husband and wife… Nobody but the two of us.” She kissed Robb’s nose, gently squeezing his arm.

“I love you, Margaery Tyrell,” Robb said by way of an answer, his smile by then spreading from ear to ear. He tightened his grip on her backside slightly and rolled over a bit, his arm wrapping tightly around her shoulder as he leant in to kiss her lips. “I love you,” he repeated in a whisper, continuing between kisses, “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Margaery gave a small, delighted laugh against Robb’s lips, holding him close and welcoming his loving kisses. “Soon to be Margaery Stark,” she amended quietly, her smile wide, “I love you more than there is sand in Dorne and snow in the North.”

“Margaery Stark,” Robb mused, “It sounds good, don’t you think? Robb and Margaery Stark.” His smile became a grin at the thought as he met Margaery’s gaze. “Then it’s decided. We’ll have a wedding just for us and a wedding night just for us, and afterwards we’ll have a ceremony with our families,” he declared, “Do you think you might be able to make something for me to wear as well?”

“I think so, my darling. I will try my best, anyhow,” Margaery replied, running a hand through Robb’s soft curls, “It might be difficult to keep our marriage secret for some time. I’ll want to shout it from the rooftops… But I also like sharing something with you that only we know.” She kissed his lips again, lingering in his embrace before she heard a muffled voice in the hallway outside their door that sounded very much like Petyr Baelish. “Why is he here?” she questioned, her brow furrowing, “I thought his room was on the second floor.”

“So did I,” Robb agreed quietly, a worried look crossing his own features. He tried to recall which floor his mother had been on, but he was fairly certain it wasn’t the same as his and Margaery’s.

“Is this the last of ‘em?” a louder voice asked, “How far are they going? I don’t want to have to take a letter to Harrenhal again.”

“I think they’re talking about the post?” Robb deduced, only growing more suspicious. He pressed a quick kiss to his beloved’s lips, then untangled himself from her and hurried over towards the door so he could listen properly. He wasn’t exactly proud of himself for trying to overhear someone else’s conversation, but he felt that given how his and his mother’s letters had mysteriously gone missing it could be important for him to know.

Margaery draped the sheets of the bed over her small frame as she sat up, worrying her lip as she watched Robb walk over to the door. “Sweetheart…” she started but then trailed off, thinking it was no good to talk him out of eavesdropping. For all she knew, her beloved could be right about Baelish being untrustworthy, and she would rather support him than not.

“All the ones addressed to Winterfell… they’re not going… alright,” she heard the other man speak, causing her to raise her eyebrows in alarm.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you when you whisper, sir…” the other man said on the other side of the door while Robb became stone-faced. The other voice became as muffled as Baelish’s then, and though Robb tried his best he couldn’t make out much beyond a few disconnected words. He waited a bit longer, but soon afterwards he heard the sound of footsteps and then silence.

“I knew my father had to have a reason for not trusting Baelish,” Robb said to Margaery, keeping his own voice quiet as he made his way back over to her even though anger was still evident in it. “Did you hear that?” he asked her, “I bet he’s been telling that man not to send any of my mother’s letters.”

Margaery frowned, nodding her head in response to Robb’s question. She took his hands in hers, giving them a firm squeeze. “That would explain why you didn’t receive any of them… Perhaps that’s exactly what he wanted - for you not to find her so that he could keep her all to himself,” she suggested just as quietly, tugging gently on his hands to pull him down beside her. “I’m so sorry, honey,” she whispered, “You were good to find her on your own. I’m glad she’s getting away from someone like Baelish.”

“So am I,” Robb agreed, settling down beside Margaery with an expression still twisted into a frown, “I should…I have to tell her, don’t you think? I know she trusts Baelish because she’s known him for so long…she needs to know what he’s been doing.”

Margaery slowly nodded her head, leaning forward to gently kiss Robb’s lips in hopes of cheering him up. “She deserves to know,” she agreed, drawing back to rest her forehead to his, “As hard as it would be to stomach it… I’d like to know if someone I trusted had betrayed me.”

Robb gave a slight nod himself, his forehead resting against Margaery’s still, and as he wrapped his arms around her he gave her a gentle squeeze to tell her how glad he was to be with her. “It’s so…sick, don’t you think?” he commented quietly, “That can’t be real love. If he truly loved my mother he wouldn’t have deceived her just to make sure she stayed with him.“

“It’s… desperation, honestly,” Margaery replied just softly, “I can’t believe anyone would go to such lengths to manipulate someone else… People are strange. I don’t know why you’d want to manipulate anyone into loving you instead of finding someone who genuinely did care for you… It makes me feel so lucky to have you, sweetheart. If your mother ever does find someone else, he certainly won’t be Petyr Baelish.”

“I really, really hope so. I’ve been feeling a little guilty ever since we found out about her and Baelish because I think…I think at least a part of me is worried he’s trying to take my father’s place,” Robb confessed, “I hope my mother understands that it’s not just that, though. It’s…so strange to think of her with someone else, but if it were a good man who made her happy I’d like to think I’d be able to accept it.” He ran one of his hands gently through Margaery’s hair as a small smile appeared on his face. “Being loved by you is the most wonderful feeling, sweetheart,” he whispered, “If my mother ever does find someone else I want her to feel as I do.”

Margaery smiled back at Robb, her eyes fluttering closed in contentment as he stroked her hair. “I’d want her to feel that way as well,” she murmured, giving his arm a squeeze, “Real love is the most wonderful feeling in the world, I’m sure of it.. and knowing that someone has those same thoughts and emotions about you.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and then drew him in closer, hugging him to her. “I think you’re kind to worry about your mother, and anyone would be upset to see their parent move on so soon after the passing of the other.”

“I truly wish my father could have met you. I think he would’ve adored you,” Robb mused, pressing soft kisses to Margaery’s cheeks and nose even as he nodded in agreement with her words, “I’ll tell my mother tomorrow, then. I think if I go up now Baelish might still be around and he might see me and get suspicious.”

“That’s a good idea, my love,” Margaery murmured, still smiling from Robb’s kisses, “Even though we have quite a few things to do tomorrow… I still don’t want to sleep. I just want to stay up all night with you. You’re trouble, Robb Stark.” She gave a soft laugh and nuzzled her nose against his before kissing his lips again.

“As long as I’m the good kind of trouble,” Robb teased in return, giving a chuckle of his own, “Hmmm, so what shall I do for my sweet love who’s willing to stay up all night with me? What would you like?” He raised his eyebrows, giving Margaery a slightly mischievous smile.

“I don’t know… Surprise me,” Margaery remarked, quirking her eyebrows in return and kissing the corner of Robb’s smile, “You know a lot of the things I like by now, and I am quite fond of your ability to help me discover things I didn’t even  _realize_  I liked.”

“I didn’t even know I had that ability,” Robb admitted, his cheeks turning slightly red. He glanced at Margaery for a moment, looking pensive, then as he made up his mind he carefully untangled himself from her limbs and lowered himself down her body. “I think I might kiss every part of you…starting here,” he declared, running a hand along her leg and picking up her foot with both hands. He pressed a kiss where it met her ankle and smiled again. “You have very dainty feet,” he commented, “Would you mind lying on your stomach, sweetheart?”

“Of course not,” Margaery replied, smiling as she turned over to rest on her stomach, “Gods, surly you’re the sweet one. I’m so spoiled by you.” She closed her eyes in contentment, her cheek pressed against the pillows of the bed. “I hope you let me kiss you all over someday,” she remarked quietly, giving a hum of approval.

“Whenever you like, my pearl. I could never say no to that,” Robb admitted, his face turning slightly red. He pressed several kisses along Margaery’s calf and the back of her thigh as she lay on her stomach, then when he moved to her behind he tentatively kissed her there as well, hoping she would like it. “Sweetheart, would you…would you like it if I used my teeth a bit?” he asked slightly shyly.

“Yes, my love,” Margaery breathed out, flushing pink when she realized how quickly she’d answered. She gave a smile anyhow, knowing there was really nothing to be embarrassed about while she was with Robb. “I’d like that a lot,” she affirmed softly, closing her eyes once more and relaxing against the pillows of the bed.

Robb gave a grin of his own, gently running a hand over Margaery’s leg before he leant in towards her once more. He gave her backside a gentle nip and then another as he continued upwards, pressing his lips over her skin all the way to her lower back. She tasted sweet, and he let out a soft moan to make sure she knew he was enjoying their moment together as well.

It was later in the night still when Robb and Margaery eventually fell asleep, both of them feeling exhausted from the day’s events. They didn’t have a single regret staying up as late as they did, however, not when they spent their time sharing kisses and learning even more about one another. The two were somewhat nervous about approaching Doran as well as informing Catelyn about Baelish’s plans when morning came, but both things seemed a lot less intimidating with help from each other and the promise of good things to come after.


	7. New and Familiar Paths

“Are you certain that was what you heard, Robb?” Catelyn questioned, her expression grave. Morning had dawned upon Sunspear, and despite their lack of sleep Robb and Margaery had been quick to rise and make their way to Robb’s mother’s room. They had thankfully been able to avoid Petyr Baelish himself to knock on her door, and she had been pleased to see them until she had seen their faces. When Robb had told her of the conversation that had taken place late the night before she had understandably struggled to believe it of a man she had known since she had been a little girl, but she also seemed aware her son would not lie to her.

“Aye, Mother,” Robb affirmed, giving a small nod, “Margaery heard it, too.” He looked to his beloved for confirmation, his hand holding gently onto hers. “I’m very sorry to be the one to have to tell you,” he added, “I know you trust Baelish.”

“Trusted,” Catelyn commented, twisting her mouth and looking pensive, “If this is true we must leave immediately.”

“Without his knowing if that’s possible,” Margaery agreed, giving a nod of her head and squeezing her beloved’s hand, “But Robb and I would still like to see Doran Martell before we leave Sunspear… Perhaps you might pack while we meet with him, Catelyn? Do you know of a time when Mr. Baelish will be occupied and we can sneak off? We’ll have your horse ready for you.”

“No, I agree. You ought to speak to Doran Martell before you go,” Catelyn said, also nodding her head, “Petyr often goes out to meetings concerning the railway he’s having built…I should be able to pack then. I just need to think of where we can go.”

“Perhaps we can ask Doran Martell to let us stay with him,” Robb ventured, “Arianne did say we were welcome in her home…it’d only be until we find out what happened to Father, or at least where we can go to find out more information.”

“We will see how he receives us,” Margaery suggested, bringing her free hand up to rest lightly on Robb’s chest, “If not, we can always find somewhere inconspicuous to stay outside of the city… As long as we can get away. We’ll be quick, Catelyn, and we’ll come right back for you after we get Doran’s answer.”

“Don’t worry, I can navigate my way around Petyr if need be,” Catelyn told the two of them, “You focus on getting as much information as you can.”

“We will, Mother, we promise,” Robb affirmed, giving what he hoped was an encouraging smile, “We’ll find out what happened to Father and we’ll come back to fetch you. When does Mr. Baelish usually leave the inn?”

“Usually just after breakfast,” Catelyn answered, “I’ll go downstairs and have it with him and let you know.”

“Are you sure?” Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow, “How will you be able to stand sitting across the table from him?”

“With difficulty,” Catelyn acknowledged, “But there are many difficult things a woman must do for her family.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, only letting go of Robb to step forward and give Catelyn a hug. “I wish you luck,” she said softly, “Though you are very brave and most likely don’t need it… I’m upset that we had to share this terrible news with you, but I suppose it’s far better than being in the dark about someone you thought you could trust.”

She pulled back and took her beloved’s hand once more, lacing her fingers through his. “Are you ready, my love?” she asked him gently.

“Ready, sweetheart,” Robb answered, “Let’s go outside and brush down Torrentine and Rose while we wait for my mother to give us the go-ahead. Thank you, Mother, for believing us.”

“Of course, Robb,” Catelyn stated, “You can always come to me, as I hope you know, and the same goes for you, Margaery. You are to be family soon as well from my understanding.”

“I certainly hope so,” Margaery admitted with a small smile, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Robb’s cheek, “Thank you. We will see you soon, Catelyn.” She walked with her beloved out the door, letting out a soft sigh once they were outside. “I am sorry she had to go through that,” she remarked quietly, “But I’m glad she is coming with us. You must be so happy to know she’s safe and will be joining us, my love.”

“I can still scarcely believe it. I spent so long worrying about whether or not she was even alive…it’ll be so good to have her close by again and away from Baelish,” Robb confessed, keeping his voice down as well, “I just wonder…I hope she’s all right. She’s been through so much in the past year or so and I wonder if she isn’t hiding her true feelings so that she can stay strong for me and my brothers and sisters.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Margaery murmured, trailing a hand down Robb’s arm as she turned inwards to face him, “I’m glad she’s going to Starfall with us. I’m sure she’ll get along well with my mother, and she won’t have as much to worry about there. All we can do now is give her the opportunity to have a better life than she would have here.”

“Aye, you’re right. I just want to make things as easy as possible for her. She shouldn’t be carrying all the weight on her shoulders,” Robb affirmed, glancing briefly down at the ground then back up at Margaery, “Do you think…do you think Doran Martell will be willing to help us?”

“I don’t know,” Margaery admitted quietly, giving Robb’s hand an encouraging squeeze, “We just have to hope for the best. You taught me a lot about that. I think you’re the one who brought hope back into my life, my love.” She pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, wanting to lend him some of her strength.

Robb’s face flushed ever so slightly pink, and he wrapped his free arm around Margaery’s waist to give her a gentle squeeze. “You’ve brightened my life in so many ways, sweetheart. I’m so glad if I’ve been able to do anything at all for you,” he noted, pressing a tender kiss to her nose, “Now we ought to find out how to get to Doran Martell’s from here.”

“Yes, we ought to,” Margaery agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Robb’s lips before she reached into the satchel at her side to pull out her map, “We can ask around too if we lose our way.” She studied the roads on the map with him for a few seconds and then looked back up at him, giving him a soft smile. “Sorry, you’re very distracting. I was just thinking about marrying you,” she whispered.

Robb grinned sheepishly before leaning forwards, pressing his lips lovingly to Margaery’s. “When you say things such as that how am I supposed to do anything but kiss you?” he teased, giving a small laugh, “Lately I’ve been feeling like I need to pinch myself. I can hardly believe someone like you wants to marry _me_.”

“Funnily enough, I’ve been thinking the same thing,” Margaery remarked, letting out a giggle of her own. She kissed Robb’s cheek and then gave his hand a squeeze, nodding towards the map. “Looks like the fastest route is just north of here,” she noted, “The sooner we resolve all of these problems… the sooner I can kiss you as much as you like.”

“Then as far as I’m concerned we have another very good reason to set off as soon as possible,” Robb affirmed, unable to help but smile again. He gave Margaery’s hand a gentle tug and made his way towards the stables with her, heading straight for Torrentine and Rose to get them ready to go out. Not long afterwards, Catelyn came out and confirmed that Petyr Baelish was leaving to oversee his railway, and the young couple was able to set out not long afterwards for Doran Martell’s.

* * *

Margaery and Robb found that navigating the road to Doran’s wasn’t exactly as easy as they had planned. The Dornish sands weren’t marked as clearly as those in the north, nor were most of them paved. They managed to get their bearings straight but then were flustered once again when they ended up on a winding trail that didn’t seem like it led anywhere. When they spotted a man riding their way, they flagged him down to ask for directions.

“Doran Martell, you say? I can definitely help you out with that,” the man Robb and Margaery had approached declared, “I’m actually returning from his villa myself.”

“Really? We’re lucky to have found you, then,” Robb commented, “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Robb and this is the wonderful Margaery.” He gestured to his companion, giving a broad smile.

“Nice to meet you, too, Robb and wonderful Margaery,” the man replied, giving a small laugh, “I’m Eldon. Come, follow me and I’ll show you the best path to take.”

Margaery gave Rose a small kick, instructing her to follow behind their new acquaintance’s horse. “What business did you have with Mr. Martell, if you don’t mind me asking?” she queried, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“I was hoping to court his daughter,” Eldon answered bluntly, “The Martells are the most influential family in Dorne, and my own sons and I have nowhere to stake a claim here in the south.”

Margaery cringed for a moment, though she tried not to let her distaste show. Eldon was far older than Arianne and was perhaps older than Doran himself, and she couldn’t imagine her friend ever approving of such a match.

Robb noticed Margaery’s slight grimace, but he thought she did a very good job of hiding it and Eldon seemed none the wiser as he continued. “It turned out to be a fool’s errand. The girl’s family may have a great deal of land and they’re offering a sizable dowry, but she’s worthless.”

“What makes you say that?” Robb questioned, his brow furrowing as he grew concerned over what might be the answer.

“I had barely arrived when I started hearing rumours about her,” Eldon began to explain, “Apparently she’s been running around with some lowlife and she’s gone and spread her legs for him and many others besides.”

“How exactly does whom she chooses to share her bed with make her _worthless_ , sir?” Robb questioned, his expression by then having become a full-on scowl.

“A marriage is not just between a man and a woman but with the gods as well, boy,” Eldon remarked, turning his head to give Robb a look, “The seven see what the eyes of men cannot, and surely they would punish me for taking an impure woman for my wife.”

“But you have children and have laid with a woman yourself,” Margaery protested, her stomach churning from the other man’s words, “How is it fair that you refuse to court a her when she’s done exactly what you did?”

“The gods saw fit to take my wife from me. I cannot help that,” Eldon said, his tone growing slightly less friendly. “But Arianne Martell is a woman unwed and unwidowed and yet has laid with other men, therefore she is worth nothing to me… Are the two of you married?” he asked, to which Margaery shook her head, “Then you would do well not to let this boy take your maidenhead, miss.”

“Excuse me,” Robb cut in quickly, nodding towards the path the small group had reached, “Is this the way?”

“Yes,” Eldon answered with a small nod of his own, “Keep going northeast along here. Mr. Martell’s villa is on the coast.”

“Thank you,” Robb stated, turning his horse away from Eldon as he looked over his shoulder, “I don’t recall Margaery asking for your advice, and her maidenhead doesn’t concern anyone but her. It sounds to me as though Arianne was the fortunate one as she avoided having to wed you.”

Margaery was thankful that Eldon seemed rooted to the spot and didn’t do anything rash because of Robb’s words towards him. She too turned her horse away from the elderly man and kicked Rose’s flanks, making her speed up to trot along Torrentine’s side. “Sweetheart, I…” she started, not really knowing what to say, “Thank you for speaking up for me.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Robb said, glancing over at his beloved and keeping pace with her, “I know you’re more than able to speak up for yourself. He just made me so angry…what makes him think he has any right to judge someone’s worth? People are not objects to be bought and sold.”

“You don’t need to apologize, my darling,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb a small, sad smile, “I love you for your mind as well as your heart. Sadly, most men do not think like you. Women are often regarded as property. Truly I never believed I would end up marrying someone who considered me their equal.”

Robb’s expression remained serious but grew rather more pensive. “I had never really stopped to think about it,” he admitted, “As far as I’m concerned we are equals in everything, my love. If you ever feel I am not treating you in such a way I beg you to tell me, but know that I’ll put every effort into making sure that never happens.”

“You’ve always uplifted me, sweetheart, trust me,” Margaery affirmed softly, “Marriage is something I’ve had to worry about for a long time, but I am very grateful that isn’t the case anymore… It’s funny, before you I was training myself and working up to that moment of inevitability… When I’d have to feign smiles and courtesy and do my very best to be a proper wife to a husband I’d never hope to love. And now… Now I can just be me.”

Robb slowed down his horse slightly and took the reins with one hand, extending the other for Margaery’s. “If we…if we have a daughter someday, and I hope we do, then we’ll make sure she doesn’t ever feel like you did before,” he affirmed, “Being able to be yourself around someone is such a gift. I feel that way with you as well.”

Margaery gave Robb a smile, taking his hand in hers as they slowly continued down the path towards Doran’s villa. Her heart gave an excited leap over the prospect of them having a daughter together, knowing that their future children would have the most wonderful, caring father. “I love you so much,” she said earnestly, “There is so much to look forward to with you.”

“I barely even made plans for the next day before I met you. You’ve given me a future, sweetheart,” Robb confessed, his own smile broadening, “I suppose at least that Eldon fellow seems to have set us on the right path even if he served no other purpose. I hope Doran Martell told him where to go.”

“I do as well,” Margaery agreed, “Arianne wouldn’t have allowed such a match anyhow.” She saw Doran’s villa as well as the lapping waves of the sea as they made their way over a hill, and she gave a small sigh of relief. “Hopefully he’ll be reasonable,” she remarked, “And can give us some information. This should be quick and easy if he cooperates.”

Robb nodded in agreement with Margaery, his gaze following hers to where the villa shimmered on the horizon. The mansion itself was stunningly beautiful, but as they continued down the hill something else caught Robb’s eye. Where before the road had been mostly deserted, now small, makeshift houses were beginning to crop up and even a few tents had been pitched in the arid landscape around them. The closer they got to the villa the more crowded the land became, with Robb even catching sight of what looked very much like a family of seven just outside a ramshackle home that looked barely big enough for three people.

“I wonder what’s going on,” Margaery said, keeping her voice low so that only Robb could hear. She steered her horse a bit closer to his as the people outside of the house sent glares her way and didn’t seem particularly glad to see her or her beloved.

Outside of the villa was a man standing guard, and he stepped forward once they approached. “What business do you have here?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, “Doran is done seeing suitors for his children today.”

“Rest assured we have no interest in Mr. Martell’s children,” Robb spoke up, “We were hoping to speak with him. There’s a…private matter that we believe he might be able to help us with.”

The guard raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think Doran has the time, patience or inclination to help you?” he questioned, “I don’t even know who you are. You don’t look Dornish.”

“We’re friends of Arianne Martell,” Margaery said, giving her beloved’s hand a squeeze, “I’m Margaery Tyrell, and this is Robb Stark.”

“Oh,” the guard remarked, taking a small step back, “Pardon me, Miss, Sir. I was told that I was to let the two of you pass if you were to come visit. Should I take your horses to the barn while you meet with Doran?”

“That would be most kind, thank you,” Robb said, giving the man a small, grateful smile and then directing another one at Margaery. He was thankful that his beloved always knew the right thing to say at the right time, and also glad that it seemed as though Arianne had in fact sent word to her father as she had promised.

“You’ll have to forgive me, sir, miss,” the guard spoke up as Robb and Margaery dismounted, “I’ve been given strict instructions by Oberyn Martell on how to deal with Northerners. Doran is not well and cannot meet with everybody who comes knocking on his door.”

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Margaery remarked, giving Rose’s behind a small pat after she’d dismounted, “It’s hard to trust strangers these days, and most people out here have ulterior motives… Thank you for taking care of our horses. I don’t think we will be long. We don’t want to take up too much of Mr. Martell’s time, especially if he isn’t feeling well.”

“Aye, we only came because we truly believe Mr. Martell may be the only person who can help us,“ Robb added, his arm gently slipping around Margaery once they were both on the ground. He had been about to inquire further about Oberyn Martell when a black-haired and dark-skinned man emerged from the gardens of the villa, accompanying a man dressed in the attire of a septon.

“I’m beginning to wonder if we speak the same language, Septon Luceon,” the man commented, “I’ve told you time and again that you are not permitted to come onto our property and harass the people who work on our land. Many of them are Rhyonar and have no time for your religion.”

“And you would rather these people be condemned to endure seven hells? Far better that I save them now,” Septon Luceon spoke up, “You are a descendant of the Rhyonar, Mr. Martell, on your mother’s side, yet you follow the Seven.”

“I respect the Seven enough to leave them in peace so that I may be allowed to live my life in peace as well,” the man informed him, “Have a good day and please do not come back.”

Margaery had to suppress a laugh as the septon being dismissed looked highly offended and confused, walking away in a huff.

“Oberyn, this is Margaery Tyrell and Robb Stark, the two travelers your niece mentioned in her last letter,” the guard remarked, giving a small bow of his head before he began to lead the horses away.

“It’s good to meet you, Mr. Martell,” Margaery said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

“It’s a pleasure, Miss. Tyrell, Mr. Stark,” Oberyn said, shaking first Margaery’s hand then Robb’s, “Arianne spoke highly of you in her letter. What can I do for you?”

“The pleasure’s all ours, Mr. Martell,” Robb told Oberyn, giving him a smile, “We would quite like to speak to your brother if that would be all right. We have some questions to ask him about…well, this may sound odd but we need some information about Dornish poisons.”

“Why, who’s bothering you?” Oberyn questioned, smirking and raising his eyebrows, “You may speak to my brother but modesty aside I think you’d be better off speaking to me. Poisons are somewhat of a specialty of mine.”

“Oh no,” Margaery hastened to explain, shaking her head, “We’re not… No one is bothering us. Not enough to poison them, anyhow. We wanted to ask about the issue because… Well, perhaps we ought to go inside, Mr. Martell. This is a subject that we don’t wish to discuss with many people, and we were hoping that whatever is said could stay between us. If you are an expert on poisons then I am sure that you could help us.”

“Inside would be worse, I fear. The villa is rather crowded at the moment,” Oberyn noted, shaking his head slightly, “Come, I’ll take you to a more secluded spot here in the gardens.”

“Does the villa being crowded have anything to do with all the people we saw on the way here?” Robb questioned, following after Oberyn together with Margaery as their host led the way through the trees.

“You could say that. We’ve been taking in our fellow countrymen who’ve been driven out of their homes,” Oberyn explained, “Some have taken jobs in our household and others work the land as you’ve seen.”

“That’s very gracious of you,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows. She slipped her arm around Robb’s waist as they walked to the gardens, feeling grateful that they had run into Oberyn and that he was so willing to help them. “All of us have been having a difficult time with winter’s arrival, but I don’t see the good in Northerners fighting with the Dornish,” she admitted softly, “I think we have a lot to offer one another, and it’s not as if there isn’t enough land to go around. I don’t understand why there has been such a divide… People are entitled and selfish, I suppose.”

“I believe entitlement is the right word. There are many people who arrived believing they are entitled to land here and they can take it from whoever they choose,” Oberyn noted, “Helping those in need was the least we could do. It was actually Arianne’s idea.”

“Seven hells. I didn’t realise the problem was quite so dire,” Robb commented, biting on his bottom lip as he glanced at Margaery, “I suppose the winter has driven many to desperation, but that does not justify losing one’s humanity.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, giving Robb’s waist a gentle squeeze. They arrived to a small, secluded place in the gardens near the villa, and she took a seat on one of the benches with her beloved as Oberyn sat down as well. “Sweetheart, do you want to tell Mr. Martell why we’re here?” she asked gently, “I know how important it is that you get the answers you need.”

Robb gave Margaery a small, grateful nod and then turned to Oberyn as he remained in her embrace. “Mr. Martell…” he began.

“Please, call me Oberyn,” the older man interrupted gently.

“Oberyn,” Robb corrected himself, “The reason I wanted to inquire about poisons is because of my father. He…he passed away recently, and up until yesterday I believed it was due to illness, but now my mother tells me she believes he may have been poisoned. We live very far north, in Winterfell, but she has been told based on his symptoms that it is a poison that could only have come from Dorne.”

“My condolences for your father. I have some idea of what it is to lose a loved one too soon,” Oberyn commented, “I realise the memory is most likely one which you do not wish to revisit, but can you tell me his symptoms? It is the only way I can help you.”

Robb’s eyes fell closed for just a moment as he swallowed, the image of his father writhing in bed filling his mind. Oberyn was right; it was not something he wanted to recall, but if it was the only way to gain justice for his father then he knew he would have to. “It, um…it must have attacked his stomach first,” he began to explain slowly, “He couldn’t keep down anything he ate and was in terrible pain.”

“It could be Tears of Lys,” Oberyn commented, “Sunspear is the closest port to the island of Lys, so it is the easiest place to find the main ingredient. But wait, you said it attacked his stomach _first_?”

“Aye,” Robb confirmed, “Then after that he began to have trouble breathing…then his heart stopped. It all happened in less than a week. Baelish, he…my mother’s friend did seem to think she would have better luck searching for the source of the poison in Sunspear.”

“He was wrong,” Oberyn said, shaking his head, “What you’re describing seems at first to be Tears of Lys but it’s something far worse. It is ironically known as Summer’s Delight, made from a plant that only grows on the Summer Isles.”

Margaery’s eyes widened in surprise, her free hand gently coming to rest on Robb’s knee as Oberyn spoke. She trailed the fingers of her other hand over his back comfortingly, meeting his gaze after it was revealed to them that Ned was poisoned by Summer’s Delight. “The closest port to the Summer Isles is Starfall,” she said softly, “We should leave immediately if your mother is up for the journey. There is more than one reason to go back now… Thank you so much, Oberyn.”

“Go back?” Oberyn echoed, “You’re from Starfall?”

“We came from there…Margaery’s family lives there,” Robb explained, turning briefly to glance at Oberyn, “You’re certain it was this so-called Summer’s Delight?”

“I am. It shuts down a man’s organ systems one by one,” Oberyn explained, “I am sorry. I would only wish it on my worst enemy.”

Robb swallowed again at the thought of how much his father had suffered before his death, and he was extremely thankful for Margaery’s comforting hand running along his back. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“I know a man in Starfall who deals in ingredients for poisons,” Oberyn spoke up again, “I’ll give you his name and where you can find him.”

Margaery pressed a tender kiss to Robb’s cheek, letting her nose brush gently against his skin as she pulled back. She couldn’t imagine the sort of pain he was experiencing. Watching her mother suffer in sickness was hard enough, and she didn’t know how she would cope if she were to lose her.

“We appreciate your help, Oberyn,” she affirmed, turning back to the other man, “I wish there was some way we could repay you. I know your daughters and niece are in Starfall at the moment, and I have already offered them a meal at my family’s table when we return. If you ever find yourself in the area, we’d be glad to have you over as well.”

“Thank you,” Oberyn said, giving Robb and Margaery a small smile, “The two of you make a very handsome couple, by the way. I hope the Faith have not been troubling you as they do me and my Ellaria occasionally.”

“We’ve been lucky in that regard,” Robb commented, his face flushing slightly, “It’s just as well because I don’t think we would ever let them or anyone else come between us.”

“Well said,” Oberyn commented, his smile broadening, “Remain as you are now and carry on enjoying the pleasures life has to offer regardless of what the septons say. Then you will have more than repaid me.”

Margaery smiled brightly at Oberyn’s advice, and she leant over to press a quick kiss to Robb’s lips in response. “Nothing could tear me apart from this man,” she exclaimed earnestly, “The Faith do not understand love, and for that I pity them. I feel they should worry less about the things we do in private and more about the people who are out causing some real harm to this world.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, sweetheart,” Robb affirmed, turning and pressing a quick kiss below Margaery’s ear in return, “My beloved brightens my spirit even in the darkest hours.”

“Then you had best hold on to that,” Oberyn affirmed, “My Ellaria does the same for me and trust me that is not easy to come by.”

“I plan to,” Robb stated, “Oberyn, if you don’t mind my asking…who was it that you lost? The loved one you mentioned?”

“My sister, Elia. She was...taken from us long ago. Part of her spirit lives on in my daughter as you have seen, but I still hope to avenge her someday,” Oberyn explained, standing to his feet, “I will write down the name of the man I know and his address and have a messenger bring it to you.”

“Thank you again, Oberyn. It was a pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances,” Margaery said, giving him a nod as he walked away. She slipped both of her arms around Robb once they were alone together, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I love you, and I’m so sorry that you have to go through this at all, sweetheart,” she whispered, tracing small circles over his back, “I can’t even begin to put myself in your shoes or know the pain that you experience, but I am here, and I always will be. No matter what you’re going through.”

“My sweet Margaery…” Robb whispered back, nuzzling slightly into his beloved’s neck, “I love you so much and I’m so grateful to you. I’m certain I can get through anything with you by my side…and honestly, I’m glad this means we’ll be going back to Starfall together.”

Margaery drew back to press a loving kiss to Robb’s lips, letting out a soft sigh of contentment once they pulled away. “How did I live before you?” she wondered aloud, giving him a warm smile, “I hope we will have many years together to make up for the ones in which I didn’t know you.”

“I pray to the gods every day that we do. Now that we’re together I don’t know how I ever lived without you, either,” Robb confessed, giving Margaery a smile in return before he kissed her again quickly, “It was an excellent idea of yours to come here. At least now I…we have a starting point if we’re going to find out who murdered my father.”

“Yes, sweetheart… It’ll be good to get some type of closure and justice,” Margaery said softly, reaching up to play with Robb’s curls in a comforting fashion. They were only briefly interrupted by a man who hurried forward to give them the message that Oberyn had written with the name of the poison expert in Starfall.

“Thank you. Please pass on our gratitude to Oberyn,” Robb requested of the messenger, who nodded in assurance before bidding them both a good afternoon. Robb folded the piece of paper up and placed it safely in his pocket before standing to his feet together with Margaery. “Let’s hurry back,” he suggested, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “The sooner we leave Baelish behind the better.”

“Absolutely,” Margaery agreed, taking Robb’s hand and hurrying off with him to the stables where they collected their horses.

The couple was quick to make their way back the inn where Catelyn had finished packing, and the three of them set off immediately, leaving no indication behind as to where they were going or why they had left. They didn’t stop until nightfall, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and Baelish.

The campfire they started was warm and inviting, and though the tents and blankets weren’t exactly as comfortable as a proper bed, they felt much safer in the wilderness than they would have back in Sunspear. Margaery found that sharing a sleeping space with Robb’s mother was a somewhat awkward affair, though the older woman didn’t seem to mind too much that the couple slept beside each other, so long as they kept a respectable distance and wore appropriate attire to bed. She couldn’t help but long for the feeling of her beloved’s skin against her own and that of his rhythmic heartbeat as well, and she very much looked forward to being in Starfall again.

* * *

The journey back to Starfall was thankfully far more tranquil than the journey there, particularly as all three members of the party were now more familiar with the Dornish terrain and now had an extra pair of hands to help them. Catelyn was an excellent cook and took care of Margaery as if she were a child of her own, but like Margaery Robb couldn’t help but miss his time alone with his beloved whispering in their tent and sharing intimacies that were theirs alone.

The small group went past many of the same cities along the way but did not need to stop by to ask for information, making their journey back shorter than their journey there. A couple of weeks had gone by when they crossed the Red Mountains and found themselves near High Hermitage, then all that was left was to follow the river downstream to Starfall.

Margaery slowed her horse down beside Robb’s as she finally saw her family’s farm in the distance, her heart beating a bit faster in her chest. She reached to take her beloved’s hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It seems like so much has happened since I saw my brothers and parents last,” she admitted quietly to him, “Most of it good because of you… I’m really quite excited for my mother to meet yours. I think they’ll be fast friends.”

“I think so, too. I’m sure my mother will be so pleased to be surrounded by a big family again,” Robb agreed with a soft smile, squeezing Margaery’s hand in return, “And truthfully I’m looking forward to seeing your family again as well. I cannot wait to tell them of our plans to marry.”

Margaery smiled back at Robb, giving a nod of her head. “I think they will be thrilled to know that I’ve found such an amazing gentleman to spend the rest of my life with,” she said, smiling wider as the familiar smells of the farm filled her nose. “I’m glad your mother came with us on the journey back… even if things did get a bit uncomfortable at times,” she added in a murmur, giving her beloved a teasing look.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get much time to ourselves, my love. Believe me when I say I wanted to give you far more attention,” Robb murmured back, his face flushing a little, “I’m sure you’ll be wanting to rest when we arrive, but I do plan on making it up to you sometime soon.”

“No, I don’t want to rest. I just want you,” Margaery admitted softly, her own face growing hot, “You don’t have to apologize, honey. We were under some unusual circumstances. At least the trip back wasn’t too terribly long.” She gave an excited laugh as her attention went to farmhouse and she saw her three brothers step outside.

Robb could barely hide his smile at Margaery’s words, and it only broadened when he caught sight of Willas, Garlan and Loras in the distance. He stopped his horse not long afterwards and hopped down only to stand before Rose and offer his arms up to help Margaery in her descent. Truthfully all he wanted was to hold her in his arms again, but he hoped she wouldn’t mind.

“I take it those must be your brothers, Margaery,” Catelyn commented with a smile of her own as she eased herself down from her horse.

“Yes, they are,” Margaery replied, pressing a kiss to Robb’s cheek once he’d helped her down and running over to hug each of her brothers. “This is Willas, Garlan, and Loras,” she explained, giving a grin, “And this is Robb’s mother, Catelyn. She came with us all the way from Sunspear.”

“It’s so good to meet you, Mrs. Stark,” Garlan spoke up first politely, stepping forward to shake her hand.

“It’s good to meet you,” Catelyn replied, shaking Garlan’s hand with a warm smile, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch Margaery’s introduction, but you must be…either Willas or Garlan.”

“That’s Garlan. He’s the handsome one,” Willas teased, next in line to greet Robb’s mother, “Loras is the extremely handsome one, and I’m Willas…the most handsome of all, clearly.”

Catelyn gave a laugh. “Suddenly I am seeing my future had I only had boys myself,” she joked, “Thank you for allowing me into your home. I would very much like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Tyrell if they are not occupied.”

“How is your mother doing, by the way?” Robb asked the three brothers, having stepped forwards to give them a hug as well.

“She’s doing well. She’ll be overjoyed to see Margaery again,” Loras replied with a grin of his own, giving Robb a small clap on the back, “Her coughing hasn’t been so bad… She’s still confined inside, but Father has been taking her down to the stream to take her baths during the warm part of the day.”

“That’s wonderful,” Margaery exclaimed, taking Robb’s hand again, “Can we go inside and see her?”

“Of course,” Garlan said, giving a nod and gesturing for them to come inside, “We have a hot meal waiting for you as well… I’m not sure how good it is because our cousins left a few days ago knowing that you were coming home, Margaery… But we tried our best.”

“A hot meal will be most welcome,” Catelyn affirmed, “Please, lead the way. I am quite eager to meet your parents.”

The party of six headed inside and Robb gently pulled Margaery closer to him, his hand still in hers. “That’s such good news about your mother, sweetheart,” he murmured, smiling as he pressed a kiss to his beloved’s cheek.

Margaery gave Robb an affectionate smile in return, lacing her fingers through his as they walked through the living area.

“I see you two are even more in love than the day you left,” Garlan jested, raising his eyebrows, “Why don’t you show Mrs. Stark to Mother’s room while we finish up in the kitchen?”

Margaery nodded, gently taking Catelyn’s free hand and guiding her in the right direction so that she could meet Alerie.

Robb let go of Margaery’s hand to rest his own on her lower back as they approached the door to Alerie’s room, certain that Margaery’s mother would be eager to embrace her. He knocked politely on the door and waited for her voice to call out “Come in!“ before he opened it, holding it for Margaery and his mother.

“No…can that possibly be my sweet girl, back home safe and sound?” Alerie breathed. She was sat up in bed and her eyes filled with tears as she stretched out her arms for her daughter. “Come here, Margaery,” she beckoned, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Oh, Mama…” Margaery whispered under her breath, tears running down her cheeks as she lunged forward to wrap her arms around her mother, “You look so beautiful. I missed you terribly, and I have so much to tell you.” She kissed Alerie’s cheek and hugged her close, smiling at her familiar smell of flowery perfume. “Mama, this is Mrs. Stark, Robb’s mother,” she said quietly, introducing the two women.

“Oh, goodness. I did not realise we had such esteemed company,” Alerie commented, wiping at her eyes and then extending a hand for Catelyn, “It is a pleasure, Mrs. Stark.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Catelyn said in return as she greeted the other woman, “You have raised such a wonderful young woman, Mrs. Tyrell. I would say you ought to be be proud but I am sure you already are.”

“Very much so,” Alerie answered with a smile, glancing over at Robb who was stood politely nearer to the door, “And you ought to be proud of your son. He has kept his word and taken care of my daughter and brought her back just as he promised.”

“He took a snakebite for me,” Margaery remarked, gesturing to the scars on her beloved’s hand, “It was the scariest moment of my life, but we pulled through… And I’m in love, Mama. I feel so happy to have found my Robb.” She noticed her mother start to shake a little, and her smile faded as she reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind Alerie’s ear. “Loras told me you were feeling better,” she said softly, “That’s so good. I’m going to take care of you now that I’m back. Do you need anything right now?”

“I am doing much better,” Alerie assured Margaery, “Willas says my body just needs some time to recover from those terrible shakes…and plenty of food to help me regain my strength.”

“Then food you shall have,” Catelyn affirmed, adding gently, “You no longer need to shoulder all the responsibility in the house, Margaery. I am more than happy to help.”

“Thank you so much, Catelyn,” Margaery said earnestly, “Perhaps we might take our meal in here? I’m sure my brothers wouldn’t mind, and I’d love to spend more time with you, Mama.” She gave a laugh as Grey Wind came bounding into the room and immediately took a seat next to Alerie, placing his head in her lap. “He missed you as well,” she teased, scratching behind the large dog’s ears.

“I’ll go fetch the food,” Robb was quick to offer, having smiled as Grey Wind had quickly settled next to Margaery and Alerie.

“I’ll help you,” Catelyn offered, standing to her feet, “What about you, Grey Wind? I expect getting you to move will be difficult now.”

Grey Wind gave the feeblest of yips, nestling against Alerie’s knees and staying put where he was.

“I suppose that’s your answer,” Margaery jested, reaching for Robb’s hand before he left and bringing it up to her lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she murmured to him, giving a smile.

“My pleasure,” Robb affirmed, smiling at Margaery in return. Catelyn slipped an arm affectionately around him as he left the room, and he thought to himself how good it was to see both his and Margaery’s mothers doing so well.

* * *

Supper was a joyful affair despite the fact that the Tyrell brothers had overcooked the chicken and some of the peach pie dough was raw. Nobody seemed to care in the slightest that their meal was less than perfect; they were all too happy to be reunited again and able to to share stories of all that had occurred while Robb and Margaery were on the road.

The couple managed to steal some time away for themselves later in the night after setting up a cot for Catelyn in Margaery’s room, and they’d climbed up to the loft in the barn once more to get some privacy.

“You know, I kind of missed this barn in a strange way,” Robb commented to Margaery as they climbed up the ladder to the loft, “It brings back good memories.” He reached the top and sat down beside his beloved on soft hay, his smile never leaving his face. “I’m so glad our mothers get along. I knew they would, but it’s still so nice to see,” he added.

“It is. I’m so glad my mother has a friend now close to her age. I think she gets lonely cramped up in that little room,” Margaery said quietly, taking Robb’s hand in hers once he was situated, “She’s getting stronger, though. Soon I hope she’ll be able to sail and tend to a garden like she used to. I know she misses those things.”

“Oh, she will, you’ll see. She looks so much stronger already. Before you know it we’ll be the ones having to tell her to come back inside,” Robb commented, clasping Margaery’s hand in both of his own, “I didn’t know she liked being on the water. Do you sail as well, sweetheart?”

“I do… Or I used to, at least. We’d take the boats out by the river near our house in Highgarden,” Margaery explained, gently playing with Robb’s fingers, “Everything felt so simple back then… But I can’t say I was happier. I didn’t know what the world had to offer. I didn’t know you.”

Robb lifted Margaery’s hand gently with his own to press a kiss there. “Well, now that we have each other someday you and I ought to go sailing together,” he suggested, “Will you teach me? I grew up near a river but the White Knife isn’t really a place you’d do any sailing.”

“Of course I will teach you. There’s a lovely little river by the property that my father is gifting to us,” Margaery informed Robb with a small smile, “We will have to get a boat and go on some adventures together.” She leaned in towards him to press a soft kiss to his lips now that they were alone.

Robb smiled against Margaery’s lips, his hands moving up to gently cup her face as he lingered in their kiss. He gave a small, content hum against her mouth before pulling away to meet her gaze. “It’s decided, then. I’ll build our boat and you can teach me how to sail it,” he declared, “And we’ll have the most amazing adventures together.”

“You would build the boat for us?” Margaery queried, raising her eyebrows and giving her beloved a knowing grin, “Gods, I am impressed. I’d quite like to watch you do it… I admire your strength and your gorgeous muscles and scars that tell the story of how hard of a worker you are. How proud I will be on the day that I get to tell everyone that you are my husband.”

“Now you’re making me blush,” Robb commented, his face flushing as if on cue, “I’ve never built a boat before but I have done some carpentry…I reckon it wouldn’t be too difficult. My father always taught us that just because we had land and money it didn’t mean that we shouldn’t work hard. It’s the Northern way, I suppose. We don’t have much time for gentlemen who sit around doing nothing but flaunting their wealth and ordering others about.”

“I adore you,” Margaery murmured, leaning over to rain kisses over Robb’s jaw, “You’re so loving and compassionate. You have such a good heart… I wish I could have met your father. I would thank him a hundred times over for raising an amazing young man.” She gave him a sad smile, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. “Can I sit in your lap?” she asked quietly, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Please do. It makes kissing you all the easier,” Robb answered with a grin, slipping his arms around Margaery to give her a gentle tug into his lap. His face had only turned even redder by then, and he pressed several kisses to his beloved’s cheek in thanks for her words. “I feel a little guilty stealing you away to myself when you have been away from your family for so long,” he admitted, “Please tell me if I’m ever intruding on your time with them.”

“You’re my family now as well, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked, snaking both of her arms around Robb’s neck, “And to be perfectly honest, I’ve missed you during these past few weeks… I’ve missed our time alone together. Not that your mother isn’t delightful company, of course, but I wanted you closer every night and longed to be connected to you again.”

“Thank the gods it wasn’t just me,” Robb breathed, looking sincerely relieved, “This is…new to me. Wanting to be with someone all the time and longing for them in ways I’ve not longed for anybody before. I missed…” He lowered his voice as if there might be someone around to hear. “I missed being inside you.”

Margaery couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, finding it endearing that Robb had murmured his confession to her. “I missed that too,” she admitted with an affectionate smile, “Would you like to… now? I can make my moon tea after. I feel as though it’s been so long since we loved each other.”

“I would very much…if you would as well. It does seem like a long time…too long as far as I’m concerned,” Robb commented, turning his head to gently nip at Margaery’s ear, “I’ll make your moon tea for you afterwards now that I’ve learnt how.”

“Thank you, honey. You’re so good to me,” Margaery muttered, already feeling desire coil in her stomach thanks to Robb nibbling on her earlobe. She gave a gentle giggle as she repositioned herself to straddle his waist, kissing him deeply as she pressed herself to him.

“I love that laugh of yours,” Robb confessed, grinning against Margaery’s lips as he barely broke from their kiss. His hands travelled along her body from where they had been at her waist, moving up over her hips to her breasts. “Thank you so much for coming with me to Sunspear, my love,” he murmured, “I couldn’t have found my mother without you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Margaery whispered in return, pressing her lips to Robb’s several times more, “I cannot wait to marry you, sweetheart. If I work hard enough, I think I can have my dress done by the end of this week, and then I can finish your outfit before we make the trip to Winterfell… We all deserve a few weeks of rest before we travel again.” She leaned down to kiss his neck, sucking gently on his skin.

“That sounds perfect,” Robb breathed before Margaery’s sucking on his skin elicited a growl from low in his throat. He responded by caressing her nipple with his thumb through the fabric of her dress, which he hurried to help her out of. “Let’s tell our families of our plans tomorrow,” he suggested, “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Me neither, my love. I cannot wait to call you my betrothed,” Margaery agreed, giving a small, breathy sigh as Robb pulled her dress up and off, tossing it to the side. “Gods, you are such a wolf sometimes,” she teased, leaning forward to take his bottom lip between her teeth, “I love the noises you make.”

“Look who’s talking,” Robb teased Margaery in return, kissing her eagerly after her actions left his bottom lip red. Her words only seemed to encourage him, and he lowered his head to nip at the skin of her chest. “So you won’t mind sharing your bed with a wolf?” he asked playfully, moving lower still to her breasts.

“I won’t mind sharing my bed with _my_ wolf,” Margaery amended, giving a moan as she felt Robb’s scratchy stubble against her skin, “You can use your teeth as much as you like, sweetheart… That feels amazing.” She slid one of her hands down to lightly trail her fingernails along his back, and she nestled against his curls as he pressed kisses to her breasts.

“I missed this, too,” Robb admitted in a murmur, not entirely sure if Margaery could hear him. He fell silent for a few moments as he took her breast in his mouth, then moaning softly against her skin as he used this teeth there was well. He thought back to how Theon had once told him about taking a woman from behind and concluded his friend had definitely missed out if he hadn’t tried what Robb was doing at the moment.

“My sweet Robb,” Margaery muttered, moaning again as his teeth grazed her nipple. She shifted her hips towards his, her hand tangling in his hair while his deft lips and tongue continued to make her mewl in pleasure. “You’ve made me so wet,” she breathed, gasping when she gently brought one of his hands up to cup her breast that wasn’t covered by his mouth.

Robb’s moans became louder as Margaery’s hip movements continued and caused a stirring in him below the below the belt as well. “Seven hells, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed, leaving her nipple behind wet as he gently pulled away after giving both of them equal attention. His hands replaced his mouth, and he applied more pressure when she seemed to approve. “Do you have to wear clothes?” he teased in a whisper, “When you’re my wife I might try to convince you to spend days with just our skin between us.”

“I’m not sure it will take much convincing,” Margaery admitted with a soft laugh which subsequently turned into a moan as Robb gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, “I cannot wait to spend our days wrapped in each other’s arms… loving each other all day long when there’s no work to be done.” She kissed him full on the lips, her hand sliding down to cup the bulge between his legs. “I am certain that I will never stop feeling desire for you,” she muttered, rubbing her fingers over his trousers.

“Nor I for you. I love everything we discover together,” Robb answered, and moments later he wasn’t able to say anything at all thanks thanks to Margaery’s ministrations. He settled for kissing her instead, lingering against her lips and letting his tongue slide over hers when her mouth parted. “Remember at the inn in Sunspear?” he said softly, barely pulling away, “I didn’t know that could happen for both of us together.”

“I could never forget that night, my love,” Margaery affirmed, moving her hands to unfasten Robb’s trousers for him, “It was so good to know that you felt exactly what I did at the very same moment as me… We might be able to do that again.” She pushed his vest and shirt up and off of his torso, and her nipples went pert in the evening air almost as soon as he drew back so that she could get his clothing over his head. She let her body mold to his once his top half was bare, her breasts pressed up against his warm, broad chest.

Robb gave a soft sigh as his arms wrapped around Margaery, his eyes permanently fixed on her. Her warmth against him made him feel immeasurably happy, and it almost felt as though his heartbeat was in sync with hers. “You’re utterly perfect,” he murmured in awe, “I want you every day for the rest of my life. I’m so ready for you, sweetheart.” Leaning forwards slightly, he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. “Can I feel how wet you are?” he asked in a murmur.

“Of course, my darling,” Margaery replied, nuzzling against Robb’s jaw and sliding her hands down to push off her smallclothes on her bottom half. She ran her fingers up his body then, smiling at the way his soft chest hair felt to the touch. “I love you,” she whispered, hugging him to her frame once more, “I can’t wait to have you inside me again. I’m ready for you as well.”

“I love you so much,” Robb whispered back, one of his arms still embracing Margaery in return while his other hand slid down and between her legs. He pressed hot kisses to her neck then gave a moan when moments later he ran a finger along her folds and found her all but soaking. When he withdrew his hand he found himself curious, and he brought his fingers up to his lips to taste her.

Margaery’s eyes widened as she watched Robb move his hand to his mouth, a small gasp catching in her throat as he sucked her wetness off of his finger. She waited till he was done before hesitantly leaning in and pressing her lips to his, tasting saltiness on his tongue. She was quick to push his trousers down further and rained hot kisses over his jaw as she sank down onto his cock, guiding him inside her. She moaned against his skin, leaning forwards close to his ear. “Do I taste good to you?” she whispered, sliding her hand along his inner thigh.

Robb could only nod at first, caught up in the heady feeling of being connected to Margaery the way that he was. He moaned as her hand ran along his thigh, and his hips shifted towards her slightly to let him sink deep inside her. “You taste like…I can barely describe it,” he breathed when he managed to get words out, “Sweet and salty at the same time and different to anything else I’ve ever tasted…but so, so good. You make me want more.”

Margaery couldn’t help but smile, her cheeks flushed pink from Robb’s words. She moved her hips in tandem with his, giving a breathy sigh of approval as they found a slow rhythm together. “Gods, I love this,” she murmured, clutching at his shoulders as she tilted her head to nip at his neck, “Would you really want more, sweetheart? Perhaps I can try to taste you sometime… To fuck you with my mouth.” She hummed against his collarbone as she gave another thrust before parting her lips to suck and tease his skin.

Robb’s eyes which had gone wide at Margaery’s words fell closed momentarily, groans and low growls escaping his lips. “Seven hells…I have a feeling I would like that very much,” he answered in a breathy moan. His hand slipped between her legs again, his fingers moving to just above where they were connected. “I could do this with my mouth,” he murmured, pressing gently against that sweet spot he knew she loved, “Would you like that do you think?”

“ _Yes,”_ Margaery breathed, letting out a soft cry as Robb’s thumb circled the small knot between her legs. Her thrusts were a bit rougher as she rocked her hips into his again, her hand moving to grip at his backside. “You are so gorgeous and make me feel so good… I’m certain there are few things that feel better than this, sweetheart,” she muttered, trailing kisses over his shoulder blade, “Gods, I am so in love with you.”

Robb was vocal in his approval when he felt Margaery’s hand on his backside, and as she kissed along his shoulder he turned his attention to her neck. His hand that wasn’t between them slid into her hair, gently tugging on her curls while he matched her movements. “Mmmm, Margaery…” he breathed, his words becoming more difficult to get out the closer he came to his release, “You’re incredible. I’m…completely and utterly in love with you.” He wanted to hold on just a little bit longer for her, but was finding it difficult due to just how good she was making him feel.

Margaery could tell that Robb was close to coming, and she sped up their pace slightly, wanting to make sure he felt as good as possible. She let out a few soft gasps and cries as he continued to touch her, her noises quickly changing to the sound of his name. “Come inside me,” she muttered close to his ear, “Don’t hold back, sweetheart.” She drew back only to press her lips to his, moaning against his mouth as she felt pleasure overtake her.

Robb heeded Margaery’s words but a few moments later, kissing her eagerly in return as a wave of pleasure made him shudder. Her inner muscles clenching around his cock only made it feel even better when he spilled into her, finding himself murmuring her name amidst his moans against her lips. He was happy to stay inside her for a little while after he had released, a smile lighting up his features as their chests rose and fell together.

Margaery gave an affectionate giggle as Robb’s lips turned up in a smile, and she kissed the corner of his mouth several times as she let her breathing slow. “You’re so sweet,” she whispered, smiling at him in return and bringing her hands up to gently massage his scalp, “Every time feels better than the last… I think we are both getting more experienced.” She gave a content sigh as she nestled against him, still wanting him as close as possible.

“I believe we are, too. I didn’t know it was even possible but you’re right, every time feels better,” Robb murmured happily, nuzzling into Margaery’s hair, “I love it when we come undone together. I love… _loving_ you like this. I hope to learn even more ways to make you feel good.”

“I would marry you right now,” Margaery muttered, kissing Robb’s neck, “We do have more to learn, but we get to learn together, and that is a blessing.” She nuzzled her nose against his skin and then pulled back to press her lips to his once more.

Robb was eager in returning Margaery’s kiss, giving a soft hum of approval against her mouth. When they pulled away he pressed another soft kiss to her nose and yet another to her cheek.

“My darling, what do you think of us going out to enjoy ourselves tomorrow and taking your brothers? I’m sure they’ve all been working hard while we’ve been away,” he commented, “Then hopefully they’ll be in extremely good spirits when we come back and tell everyone we’re to be married.”

“I love that idea,” Margaery agreed, giving a nod of her head, “I’m sure they will be grateful for a day off, and I know they miss the two of us. It’ll be wonderful to share that time with them.” She pressed a kiss between Robb’s eyes and then rested her forehead to his. “I can’t believe I’m going to be your wife,” she whispered with a smile.

“And I can’t believe that I’m going to be your husband. How am I so incredibly fortunate?” Robb whispered back, giving a grin of his own as his eyes fell closed. He wondered briefly if he and Margaery would have to return to the farmhouse soon, but he hoped she wouldn’t mind staying a while longer in the barn as the last thing he wanted was to have to go to bed without her.


	8. A Love Such That I Have Known

Margaery and Robb were elated to find out that the dance hall in Starfall was hosting an event the day after they returned, and they found it the perfect opportunity for them to spend a night out on the town with her brothers. They all dressed in their fanciest apparel and left the farmhouse in the evening, taking the family wagon into the city so that they didn’t mess up their clothing riding horses.  
  
Starfall was abuzz with energy, lanterns lit on every street and people making their way in and out of bars and restaurants. Music could be heard once they got closer to the dance hall; a cheerful tune was being played by the band, and Margaery was certain she had never seen so many joyful faces in one place before.  
  
“I’m excited to dance with you!” she declared over the noise, her arm threaded through her beloved’s as they made their way inside, “You’re the most handsome man here.”

“I’m just thankful Garlan had some nice clothes he could lend me,” Robb commented, blushing slightly as his face lit up in a smile. It turned out that Margaery’s brother’s suit had fit him almost perfectly, and they had even been able to find a pair of shoes to go along with it for the occasion. “You’re the most beautiful woman here, of that I’m certain,” he affirmed, then adding to Garlan, Willas and Loras, “Tell me the truth, boys, I bet Margaery had many a suitor that she could have chosen though I’m extremely glad she didn’t.”

“I’m not going to say anything,” Loras said with a laugh, raising his eyebrows as he walked past the couple and headed to the bar.  
  
“Honestly Margaery was never interested in anyone until you,” Garlan remarked with a grin before his attention went to the stage where the band was playing.  
  
Margaery watched her brother’s eyes grow wider, and she gave a soft laugh as she followed his gaze to the pretty harp player with strawberry blonde hair and a kind smile.

“And it seems we’ve lost Garlan for the evening,” Robb teased under his breath after having quickly glanced over at the harp player, “Do they know each other?” He was standing as close to Margaery as he normally did, and he couldn’t help but notice that the two of them were getting a few raised eyebrows directed at them.

“Not that I know of,” Margaery admitted, giving Robb’s arm a gentle squeeze, “He seems quite taken with her. I hope they get a chance to dance before the night is over.” She noticed Randyll Tarly shooting a glare in their direction, and she shook her head slightly in bewilderment before looking away from him. “Speaking of… Would you care for a dance now, my love?” she asked quietly.

“I’d love a dance with you,” Robb answered earnestly, though the looks he and Margaery were getting were starting to make him a little wary. He bit down on his bottom lip as he met his beloved’s gaze. “Sweetheart, please tell me if…if you think I am behaving too…intimately with you in front of others,” he said, “I forget sometimes that we are not married and I think I’ve just gotten used to it being just us.”

“Nonsense, I don’t care what other people think. I love you, and that’s all that matters to me,” Margaery replied quietly, “They don’t know you yet, and it must be strange for them to see me on the arm of a stranger, but they will just have to get used to it.” She gave Robb a smile and walked with him over to the line of people dancing so that they could join in when the next song started.

Robb relaxed almost immediately upon Margaery’s assertion, and was smiling as he took his place opposite her in line. “I love you, Margaery,” he murmured to her, “And if you don’t care then neither do I.” He didn’t take his eyes off his companion as the lively music started up and did his best to follow the steps, glad that this particular dance was relatively simple.

Margaery thought that her future husband was a good dancer despite not knowing the steps, and she was laughing breathlessly by the time the song was over. They circled around each other one last time, and she curtsied before taking his hand in hers and leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “That was so much fun,” she declared, quickly moving out of the way as the band started up again.

Robb, who had been grinning all through the dance, let out a jovial laugh of his own as he quickly resumed his place to get ready for the next song. He caught sight of Willas and Loras over by the bar, and was happy to see they were clapping along with the music.

“You’re a wonderful dancer, sweetheart,” Robb told his beloved when they crossed paths again, “I’m hoping for a slow dance next.” The words had barely left his mouth when a man of around his age all but fell into him, having apparently gotten very confused about one of the steps.

“Sorry!” the young man said hastily, his round face flushing red.

“Don’t worry,” Robb assured him, giving him an encouraging smile as he helped him to his feet, “I’m amazed I haven’t done the same thing yet.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows as she recognized the young man who’d bumped into Robb. He was Sheriff Tarly’s son, and she’d seen him hanging around the town from time to time, often waiting outside the jail for his father to finish work in the evenings.

“Hello, Sam,” she said, remembering his name from the few occasions when they’d spoken.

“Hello, Margaery,” Sam said, raising his eyebrows and offering her a smile, “I didn’t see you there. You look very pretty this evening.”

Robb nodded in agreement with the new arrival and reached to slip his arm around Margaery’s waist. “You and Sam know each other, sweetheart?” he asked.

“We’ve spoken a few times,” Margaery explained, giving a soft smile at the heavy feeling of her beloved’s arm around her, “Sam, this is my beau, Robb Stark. He’s been helping my brothers around the Tyrell farm. Sam is Sheriff Tarly’s son, my love.”

“Sheriff…Tarly’s son,” Robb repeated, trying to hide his surprise as he extended a hand for the other man, “Pleasure to meet you, Sam.”

“I get that reaction a lot,” Sam commented as he shook Robb’s hand, “Pleased to meet you, Robb. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you two were, um, well…”

“Think nothing of it,” Robb told him, turning his head to press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, “Besides, I agree. You’re stunning tonight, my love.”

“I’m sorry again for almost knocking you over,” Sam added, “I don’t really like dancing but my father wouldn’t let me get away with staying home tonight.”

“Perhaps you will meet someone here tonight,” Margaery suggested with a smile, “Robb and I met under unusual circumstances. Sometimes that’s the best way to meet.”

She delicately wiped the sweat from her brow and fanned herself with her hand. “Gods, it’s quite hot in here,” she remarked, “Or it could just be my corset.”

Robb’s brow furrowed in concern almost immediately. “It is a bit stuffy. Why don’t we find somewhere for you to sit down and I’ll get you a drink, sweetheart?” he suggested, “What would you like?”

“I’m very glad men don’t have to wear corsets,” Sam commented, wincing slightly as he looked Margaery up and down.

“If you like I can help you take it off when we get home,” Robb whispered in Margaery’s ear, offering her a smile.

Margaery had to stifle a laugh from Robb’s words, giving him a knowing look as he walked her to a chair and she took a seat. “Thank you, my darling,” she said, giving him a smile, “You’re so lovely… And you are very right to be glad, Sam. Corsets are not the most comfortable things.” She brought her beloved’s hand up to her lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles before he left to get her a drink.

After Robb’s smile had broadened from Margaery’s kiss and she’d told him what she wanted to drink, he headed across the dance hall towards the bar. The place was filling up as the night went on and though he tried to glance back at Margaery, when he looked over his shoulder he found he couldn’t even see her. The bar itself was also swarming with people and it looked as if getting a drink might take a while.

Meanwhile, a familiar figure approached Margaery and Sam, leaving the latter with an extremely uncomfortable expression on his face. For some reason the young man seemed significantly afraid of his own father, who took a seat next to Margaery but didn’t look at her directly as he spoke.

“I liked you rather better when you were locked up in a cell, Miss. Tyrell,” Randyll Tarly commented, “But I suppose this’ll have to do. What do you think of Samwell here?”

Margaery’s brow furrowed as Randyll Tarly sat down beside her, though she did her best to stay proper in a social setting. “Sam is a lovely young man,” she answered, pursing her lips together slightly, “Though I’m not sure why you are asking such a question, Sheriff, if I’m to be truthful.” She offered Sam a small smile as he seemed to be terrified and rooted to the spot.

“Well, I was hoping for his sake that at least someone didn’t find him completely useless,” Randyll answered, his tone unwavering, “Did you hear that, Samwell? Your future wife thinks that you’re ‘lovely’. That’s a lot better than you could have hoped for given the circumstances.”

Margaery felt her stomach sink, her lips turning downwards in a frown. “Pardon me, sir, but I believe you are mistaken. I am not courting Sam let alone betrothed to him,” she said firmly, “I am planning on marrying Robb Stark… Sam, you are a kind soul, and I hope there are no harsh feelings between us. But I am in love with someone else.”

Sam made a noise that could perhaps best be described as a squeak, and his father was quick to speak up for him. “Do you realise just how powerful I am in Starfall, Miss. Tyrell?” he questioned, “I know this may be rather difficult for your somewhat limited female mind to understand, but being sheriff affords me certain privileges. What it does not provide me with, however, is a great deal of money…you, however, I hear are the heiress to a small fortune once your grandmother dies, and rumor has it she is doing about as well as your mother is.”

“As I see it, Margaery, you have two choices. One is helping my oaf of a son do something useful in his life and marrying him so that my family may put that money of yours to good use. I think he may just be capable of putting a child in you as well if we’re lucky. The other choice is that you can continue prattling on about love and marrying this Robb Stark and watch your family crumble from the inside knowing all the while that you were the one to blame. I’m sure the Faith would love to hear about your brother Willas’s work. I can make sure your brother Garlan never comes near that young woman whose side he hasn’t left all evening, and that your other brother Loras is refused by any and all fathers in the area for their daughters. Your father could lose his farm, and as for your mother…well, I’m sure she would be just fine sleeping outside, don’t you?”

Margaery suddenly felt as though she was going to be sick, and she clutched her stomach as she looked at Sheriff Tarly in disbelief. “All this for money?” she breathed out, determined not to let anyone see her shed any tears. She felt so angry at the moment that she wasn’t sure she could muster them up anyhow. “Surely you must be joking. You can find someone else as a match for your son,” she countered, shaking her head, “And Robb will not be pleased when he hears of this scheme… The Starks are a powerful family as well, Mr. Tarly. Your threats are empty. The whole world isn’t under your thumb as much as you’d like to believe that to be the case.”

“The Starks may well be powerful wherever they come from, but they’ll soon learn in this land we make our own laws,” Randyll continued, his tone still extraordinarily calm, “And you’re a foolish girl if you think you’re going to tell that boy anything other than that you can’t marry him because you have a proposal to accept tomorrow. That is, unless you’re prepared to risk his life…I can’t be held responsible for all that occurs during a confrontation. If he were to come to the courthouse I would have to defend myself and it would be a very shocking sight for a young woman to see her beloved bleeding out from a bullet wound.”

Margaery swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes shining with tears as she stood to her feet and clutched at her stomach, finding it hard to breathe. She could see Randyll’s hand resting on his belt, his gun at his hip where it always was, a constant reminder that he had the power of life and death right at his fingertips. It didn’t matter if his other threats held no merit; she knew he wouldn’t hesitate to kill Robb, and she would do anything to prevent that from happening.

“Excuse me,” she muttered, leaving the two men and pushing her way through the throngs of people to hurry outside, gasping for air in the cold night once she was alone.

* * *

Once his and Margaery’s drinks had finally arrived, Robb had taken one in each hand and weaved his way through the crowds back to where his beloved had been sitting. He was rather surprised to find her chair empty, and slightly suspicious when Sam couldn’t even tell him where she’d gone. His heart began to beat a little faster with worry as he searched for her around the dance hall, and by the time he stepped outside his concern had quickly become fear. “Margaery?” he called out into the night, “Sweetheart?”

Margaery heard Robb’s voice calling for her, and her heart gave a leap in her chest. She wiped at her tears and forced herself not to be sick, turning around once she had righted herself so that he would see her. He looked relieved to have found her, and that only made her feel worse, every inch of her wishing there was something she could do to go back to a time when she and her beloved were blissfully happy. “I’m here,” she stated feebly once he was close enough to hear.

“Thank the gods, I was starting to get worried,” Robb said, stepping forwards with a smile. He had still been holding their drinks, but he placed them down so he could take Margaery’s hands in his. “You look a bit pale, my love,” he remarked, “Are you not feeling well? We can go home if you like.”

“Please don’t…” Margaery whispered, recoiling from Robb’s touch as she shook her head. She was shaking from head to toe, and she didn’t want him to notice just how perturbed she was. She needed to be convincing in order to keep him away from Randyll Tarly… and away from her. “Sam is planning on proposing to me tomorrow,” she informed him, her voice wavering slightly despite the fact that she was trying so hard to stay calm, “And I’m in no position to decline his offer.”

Robb could only blink at Margaery for a moment, his mind seemingly unable to comprehend her words. Nothing his beloved had just said seemed to make any sense at all and he felt concern creeping back into his thoughts. “I don’t understand,” he said, “I…I’m going to propose to you in front of your whole family tonight. We’re going to be married….aren’t we?”

“No, Robb, i can’t let you do that,” Margaery muttered, feeling her resolve crumbling as she watched Robb’s face fall, “The Tarly’s are offering me stability and influence… I can’t very well just up and leave to some remote corner of the Reach with you… This whole thing between us has just been a ruse, and I don’t have any need for you anymore.”

Robb’s jaw dropped in sheer disbelief, but even as a wave of hurt washed over him he was shaking his head determinedly. “I don’t believe you. I _know_ you, Margaery. You’re…kind and caring and good-hearted and you would never do such a thing,” he affirmed, “What is it that you’re not telling me? Has Tarly threatened you?”

Margaery shook her head just as vehemently as Robb, her throat and eyes burning as she held back tears. “I’ve been in cahoots with Mr. Tarly the whole time,” she lied, “The day he saw you bail me out of jail, he knew we could work together to get information out of you… I’ve been filling your head with fairy-tales and keeping you close because I needed to help my future father-in-law know everything he could about the Starks.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind Robb knew that there had to be some other reason Margaery was saying the things she was, but that didn’t stop her words hitting him like a punch to the stomach. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, his mouth closed by then and his lips pressed together. “I love you, Margaery,” he told her, “I don’t know why you’re doing this and I’ll leave if you want me to leave but no matter what you say you can never convince me what we have isn’t real. I love you.”

Margaery desperately wanted to say how much she loved Robb in return, but she knew that he would stay if she did, and she couldn’t live with herself if he ended up dead because of her. “Go find someone who really loves you. You deserve to have that… There’s nothing left here for you, Robb,” she choked out, unable to meet his gaze and see the sadness and pain she had caused in him.

“All right,” Robb breathed, sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He could tell Margaery was determined to push him away, and so he didn’t tell her that he fully planned on getting to the bottom of this as soon as he left. Someone in Starfall had to know what the Tarlys were up to. “Stay here,” he said, “I’ll tell your brothers to come find you.”

After Robb had left, Margaery allowed herself to fall apart, collapsing to the ground and sobbing, feeling as though her heart had physically burst and all of the air had left her lungs. She had told him before that she couldn’t imagine her life without him, and now it seemed she wouldn’t have to.

“Margaery?!” she heard Loras cry out in alarm, and she felt strong arms around her lifting her to her feet a few moments later.

“Margaery, what on earth happened?” Willas questioned, appearing just behind his brother and carefully crouching to his sister’s level, “Robb told us you were out here and he was in a terrible state…he told us that he had to leave and that we should go to you.”

“I just want to go home,” Margaery managed to get out, her body still shaking with sobs, “Please… Take me home.”

“Of course,” Garlan agreed, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his sister’s forehead and then assisting Loras in giving her a hand, “We’ll get you home.”

While Garlan, Loras and Willas tended to their sister, Robb had head off in search of Sam Tarly and hadn’t taken long to find him loitering near the back of the dance hall. Before Robb had even opened his mouth the other man had looked afraid of him, and whether he was aware of it or not took several steps back until he was almost up against the wall.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard but please, don’t kill me. It was all my father’s doing,” Sam protested, “Look, I’m sure it’ll be easy for you to find another girl. You’re…good-looking and strong and I only really have my father’s status going for me. I wasn’t even expecting to get married, let alone to someone like…please, don’t hurt me.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Robb snapped, though he had to admit the thought was tempting. He took a deep breath as he glanced downwards at the ground, shaking his head.  “Have you ever been in love, Sam?” he asked, “I don’t mean just looking at a pretty girl and wondering what it would be like to kiss her. I mean looking at her and knowing she is everything. I mean looking at her and knowing that she has complete power over you and yet you are no weaker for it - if anything you’re stronger. I mean looking at her and feeling as though your soul is not only your own but exists in two bodies now - yours and hers - and the closest you can get isn’t close enough.”

Sam’s eyes were wide as he shook his head slowly at Robb. “Then I suppose there’s no point in my speaking to you,” Robb declared quietly before he left him.

* * *

Margaery had returned home with her brothers and subsequently locked herself in her room, curling up in a ball on her bed and crying until she didn’t have any tears left in her. She’d told them that she and her beloved had parted ways and asked them not to pester her any further on the matter. She left it up to them to give Mrs. Stark a ride into town and to offer her and Robb money to stay in an inn for a few nights so they at least had a roof over their heads.

Thankfully her family knew when it was best to leave her alone, and after her sobbing ceased she was left in silence, clutching at the blankets on her bed as she attempted to fall asleep.

The sun rose the following morning on a much gloomier Tyrell household, which was paid a visit by Randyll and Samwell Tarly just before lunch. The latter seemed just as uncomfortable if not more so than he had been the night before, but his father more than made up for him with his casual demeanor as he spoke to Margaery’s father.

“Truly, I was just as surprised as you are,” Randyll commented whilst drinking his tea, “It seems my son was completely infatuated from the moment he laid eyes on your daughter last night.”

Mace seemed to have adopted a look of permanent shock as soon as Randyll started talking to him, his mouth hanging ajar until he was permitted time to speak. “Well, my Margaery has been following her heart lately, and while an agreement between our two families would be quite beneficial, I would like to get her opinion on the manner before I speak for her,” he remarked, clearing his throat, “Unfortunately she has been indisposed since last night.”

“Well, we needn’t bother her. This is a business deal, after all. It’s a lot for her wrap her little head around,” Randyll commented with a smile, waving a dismissive hand, “Although I’m sure seeing her future husband might cheer her up.”

“Yes, perhaps…” Mace said hesitantly, raising to his feet to make his way over to the corridor. “Margaery, dear, we’ve got company!” he called out, thinking she could make up her own mind as to whether she wanted to come out of her room or not.

Margaery slowly stood from her bed after hearing her father’s voice. She hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, her eyes were puffy and red, and she did not care if Randyll or Sam saw her in such a state considering they were the ones that caused her tears. She entered the living room wearing the same clothes she had on from the night before, and she took a seat next to Mace without saying anything.

“Will you look at that,” Randyll commented, “Samwell was so excited and nervous that he could barely sleep, either. Why don’t you say hello to your future bride, Samwell?”

“Good morning, Miss. Margaery,” Sam said nervously, blinking at the clearly devastated young woman sitting before him.

“Good morning, Sam,” Margaery said, her voice devoid of emotion. All she felt now was numbness mixed with a longing to be by Robb’s side again, though she was sure the latter was no longer a possibility.

“Margaery, my sweet, we have tea and scones here if you would like some,” Mace spoke up, gesturing to the table in front of them, “You must be hungry since you didn’t have breakfast.”

“Thank you, Father,” she replied, though she made no move to grab anything from the table.

“Margaery, my son has something very important he would like to ask you,” Randyll declared, glancing over at a very reluctant-looking Sam, “Go ahead, Samwell. Don’t be shy.”

“I…I, um…” Sam hesitated for a moment, but his fear of his father seemed to be enough to make him slowly fall down on one knee and take Margaery’s hand. “I was wondering if you would consider marrying me, Miss. Margaery.”

Margaery took a deep breath in, her eyes not quite meeting Sam’s as she gave him her answer. “Yes, I will,” she said quietly, feeling as though she was but ten inches tall.

“Are you quite sure, Margaery?” Mace chimed in, raising his eyebrows, “Perhaps you ought to court Mr. Tarly before you rush into marriage.”

“There’s no need for that,” she protested, though there was little vigor in her voice, “I will be a good wife to Sam.”

“And I will be a good husband to Margaery,” Sam affirmed, “The best I can be, anyway.”

“Excellent. It looks as though we’ll soon be in-laws, Mace,” Randyll commented, giving a smile which only made him look even more frightening, “Isn’t it grand? Two families from the Reach uniting here in this hellhole of all places.”

“There are worse places,” Mace remarked quietly, reaching for a scone and handing it over to his daughter.

She gave him the smallest of smiles and took a tiny bite before taking a napkin and placing it down on the table once more. “I’m not very hungry,” she said, “But I could go for some fresh air… Sam, would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Very much so,” Sam agreed immediately, eager for any excuse to get as far away from his father as possible. He offered up his arm to Margaery, giving her a small smile.

“They can barely keep their hands off each other already,” Randyll remarked, his smile becoming a smirk.

Margaery linked her arm through Sam’s, walking with him out the front door and leading him to the path down by the river that she and Robb would walk often after a day of work. “I’m sorry, I don’t have much of anything to say to you,” she admitted softly, “It just seemed like you really did not wish to be there.”

“I’m the one who ought to be sorry,” Sam piped up, his nose twitching slightly as he frowned, “I know that…you and Robb really love each other, don’t you? He came to find me last night after you…told him whatever it was that you told him.”

Margaery looked down at the ground, shaking her head slightly. “I hate myself for what I’ve done to him,” she whispered, “He was meant to propose last night after we got back from the dance hall. I wish we never would have gone… Then again, I’m not sure it would have mattered… Robb is my best friend, and I will always love him. Nothing will change that, Sam. Perhaps we will be good to each other, but… I’m sorry, a wife should shut her mouth and do her duty and not speak of these things.”

“That’s what my father says to my mother all the time,” Sam commented, shaking his head, “I don’t agree, though. I really would do my best to be a good husband to you, Margaery. I would never want to be the man my father is…but I don’t think that makes any difference, does it? You only want to be with Robb.”

Margaery gave her companion a small, sad smile. “You have a good heart, Sam,” she told him quietly, “And I know this would be a great deal more difficult if you didn’t… But I am also saddened for you. I’m sure you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with a wife that doesn’t love you… I hope that Robb can find someone else who will give her heart to him.” She thought she was finished crying, but a tear slid down her cheek as she spoke her last sentence.

“Well, don’t sing my praises just yet. I’m fairly certain I’m a terrible person now for thinking at least I’m getting a beautiful wife, which is far better than I expected,” Sam commented, shuffling from foot to foot, “But I think given the circumstances there’s only one solution. We have to find a way to ensure this wedding doesn’t happen.”

“Oh, Sam…” Margaery whispered before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, “I’m not sure how, but… If we can make that happen, then I will run away and find Robb. We’ll go somewhere your father can’t govern us… And perhaps you ought to start life anew as well, Sam. I have lots of cousins that I can introduce you to.”

“You’re very kind, Margaery. I don’t know that any of your cousins would be interested in someone like me, but…” Sam said, having smiled from Margaery’s kiss, “I may be useless at most things but I have done a lot of reading. I’m sure together we can think of something that would mean you couldn’t be married to me.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Margaery said with a genuine smile, feeling hopeful for the first time since she got the horrible news that she’d have to part from Robb. The two continued along the path, keeping their voices hushed as they discussed a plan and decided what they had to do in order to put an end to their betrothal.

They agreed to meet at the jail cell in the evening after Randyll’s shift was over, praying that somehow they could both be happy in due time.

* * *

Robb had been quick to get work doing odd jobs around the Dawn Inn at Starfall, having refused to accept the money Margaery’s brothers had tried to give him and Catelyn the night before. He was glad to have a lot to do as it occupied his mind somewhat, although he found he was still unable to help but think of anything but Margaery. He was thankful that his mother knew to give him some space during the day, and when he had a quiet moment he found himself scrawling a poem to his beloved on a spare piece of paper he found at the inn. It remained carefully folded in his pocket that evening, when he returned to his and Catelyn’s chambers and felt a little more willing to talk about what had happened.

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” Catelyn commented, shaking her head, “Any fool could see the two of you are in love. The only reason Margaery could have for changing her mind is…well, she must have been coerced into it.”

“It’s Sheriff Tarly, I’m sure of it. I knew that man was scum from the moment I arrived in Starfall,” Robb affirmed from where he was sat on the bed, “He must have threatened Margaery with something terrible…perhaps he said he would do something to her family.”

“Or to you,” Catelyn noted, raising her eyebrows, “He seems to be a very dangerous man, Robb.”

“I don’t care how dangerous he is,” Robb affirmed, to which Catelyn did not look in the slightest bit surprised, “Margaery’s probably…upset and alone and suffering and I can’t let that happen. I’m going to get to the bottom of this, Mother, no matter what it takes. I haven’t waited all this time to find Margaery only to let her go.”

“And I suppose there’s nothing I can do apart from tell you to be careful,” Catelyn remarked, gently pulling her son into a hug, “Truthfully I don’t want you to give up on Margaery. I’ve never seen you as happy as you are when you’re with her.”

“Have I told you recently I love you, Mother?” Robb asked, and he even managed the smallest of smiles as he hugged Catelyn in return.

* * *

Margaery sat outside of the jailhouse the day after Sam’s proposal, her hands folded in her lap as she waited for Sheriff Tarly to finish up whatever he was doing inside. Her heart gave a leap whenever she heard any sort of noise inside of the building, but she was determined not to let her nerves get the best of her. She had found a loophole that would get her out of her betrothal, but the secret she would have to give up to do so meant an imminent risk to her reputation. She didn’t care, however, as long as it resulted in her being free to marry Robb; she knew she would do anything for him no matter the personal cost.

“Mr. Tarly,” she exclaimed as she saw a familiar figure step out onto the porch. She stood to her feet and offered him a small, polite curtsy. “I was hoping we could talk in private,” she suggested, pursing her lips together, “There’s an issue regarding my betrothal to Sam that I believe you ought to know about.”

“Miss. Tyrell,” Randyll said by way of greeting, giving a small nod that barely acknowledged her presence. At her words he arched an eyebrow and hesitated before beckoning her inside. “This better not have anything to do with that boy you were with the other night,” he commented, “You understood what would happen if you involved him, didn’t you?”

“I understand,” Margaery replied, worrying her bottom lip as she followed Randyll into his office, “I’m coming forward of my own accord. Robb is long gone by now, and will probably never see him again… But I cannot idly stand by and wait for my marriage to Sam only for him to discover on our wedding night… You see, I am not a maiden anymore, sir.”

Randyll’s expression, which had up until then remained relatively impassive, turned dangerously cold in little more than the blink of an eye. He shook his head slowly, then turned his glare towards the young woman before him. “So you’re telling me that besides being insolent you’re also little more than a common whore?” he questioned, “Did your parents teach you nothing at all?”

“I was taught to think freely and make up my own mind when it comes to decisions that could affect me in the future,” Margaery stated, her gaze unwavering as she stared Randyll down, “Traits that I know you don’t find attractive in a woman… Perhaps I could change my ways in time, but I cannot change the fact that my maidenhead is not longer intact and that I gave it to a man apart from your son.”

“Well, your stupidity aside it is not as though Sam will know the difference when he beds you on your wedding night. The boy’s far too idiotic for that,” Randyll commented, waving a dismissive hand, “We’ll simply have to keep this between us, won’t we?”

“I wish it were so easy, Mr. Tarly, but in a moment of foolishness yesterday I revealed my previous promiscuity to Sam,” Margaery said, shaking her head, “He was the one who asked me to come to you today and confess. He does not wish to take me for his bride any longer.”

“That boy will regret being born when I’m done with him,” Randyll said coldly, his tone leaving no doubt that he meant it, “It is not his decision to make. I will make sure he keeps quiet about this and does not tell a soul.”

“You may be able to keep your son quiet, but I have a mouth of my own, Mr. Tarly,” Margaery remarked, realizing that feigning innocence was no longer an option, “Don’t think I won’t slander my own name to get out of this marriage. People love gossip and rumors in this town, and I can fan the flames faster than you can put them out.”

“Seven bloody hells. Why couldn’t your family have had more than one daughter? They had to be cursed with a bitch who can’t keep her mouth shut,” Randyll spat out, stepping forwards to grab Margaery forcefully by the arm, “You’re coming with me. Let’s see if you’re willing to confess before the Faith…you do know that you’ve committed adultery, don’t you?”

“I’m well aware,” Margaery countered through gritted teeth, struggling slightly against Randyll’s hold but quickly realizing he was a lot bigger and stronger than her. He dragged her out onto the street, causing a passerby or two to stare. The sept was but a few paces down the road, and she was grateful for that at least, her knees hitting the cold stone of the floor when she was shoved inside.

Robb had managed to finish his work early at the Dawn Inn and had wasted no time in heading to the jailhouse, intent on having a few words with Sheriff Tarly himself. To his surprise, however, upon his arrival he found himself in an apparently empty building, and he was just wondering where the sheriff could have gotten to when he heard the sound of voices coming from outside.

Robb couldn’t see anything when he first stepped out of the door, but then a small ways ahead he spotted Randyll Tarly dragging what looked very much like Margaery into the sept. His heart was in his mouth as he took off in the direction of the seven-walled building, desperately hoping his beloved was all right.

Inside the building, meanwhile, Randyll had tossed Margaery to floor of the sept much to the alarm of the septon inside. Randyll merely stared at the other man before pointing at the young woman on her knees before him. “This woman wishes to make a confession before you and the Seven,” he declared, “Isn’t that right, Margaery? Or are you having second thoughts?”

“Margaery!” Robb’s voice called out from the doorway, “What are you doing to her? Get away from her!”

Margaery felt her heart in her throat when she heard a voice coming from the doorway, her mind flooding with questions as to why Robb was still in town when she told him to leave. She had kept relatively calm up until then, but seeing him again brought forth a flood of emotions, and she let out a choked sob as he made to step into the building. “Go, Robb!” she yelled, standing to her feet and gesturing towards the door, “Get out of here, please! I’m begging you… I’ll be fine, I swear, just go.” She could see Sheriff Tarly’s hand posed at his holster, and the thought of him pulling his gun on her beloved made her blood curdle.

“I will, but not until I know for certain you’re going to be all right,” Robb told Margaery gently yet firmly, taking a few steps forwards despite her words. The last thing he wanted was to go against her wishes, but he also knew he couldn’t let Randyll hurt her.

“Don’t worry, boy. She’ll be fine,” Randyll affirmed, “She just needed the fear of the gods put in her quite literally. Why don’t we go back to the jailhouse, Margaery, and we can discuss the details of your wedding.”

Margaery gave Robb a pleading look, hoping her eyes could tell him what her mouth couldn’t at the moment. She spun back towards the septon and sank to her knees again. “I’m here to confess my sins before the gods and men alike,” she announced loudly before Randyll could do or say anything else to stop her, “I have given up my maidenhood despite the fact that I am unwed, and in doing so I have committed adultery against my betrothed.”

The septon looked at Margaery with an expression that conveyed nothing but disappointment while Robb stood back with his eyes wide in shock. “You have sinned gravely, Margaery,” he told her, “By giving your most precious gift to another man and depriving your husband of it you have been disrespected both yourself and the gods. What relation do you bear this woman, Sheriff Tarly?”

“Her…her betrothed is my son,” Randyll answered, looking to still be in slight disbelief that Margaery had confessed, “And I mean to press charges.”

“This is absurd,” Robb said bluntly, shaking his head and carrying on making his way through the sept to join Margaery. He saw Randyll give him a glare and saw the other man’s hand on his holster, but he didn’t think even he would go so far as to shoot someone in a sept. “What business is it of the gods what happens between two people in love?” he questioned, his eyes narrowing.

“The gods have eyes everywhere, young man,” the septon spoke up, shaking his head, “Marriage is a sacred union between a man, a woman, and the gods, and to violate that bond is a sin that requires repercussions… You have two options, Miss. Margaery, if your father by law is charging you with adultery. You can be tried by the Faith in court or you may choose someone to fight for your innocence in trial by combat.”

Margaery wanted nothing more than to reach out for Robb, but she was still terrified of Randyll doing anything to hurt him. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked up at the septon. “I wouldn’t put anyone’s life at risk for me,” she responded quietly.

“But…she’s already confessed,” Robb breathed, “If she has to submit to a trial by the Faith…it won’t be much of a trial at all.” He took one look at Margaery with tears running down her face and his mind was made up almost immediately. “I’ll do it,” he said, his tone soft yet resolute, “I’ll defend Margaery in a trial by battle.”

“Fine by me. These two were seen behaving highly inappropriately together but a few days ago. I’d wager it was him who took her maidenhead,” Randyll commented, “I’ll take pleasure in ridding the world of him if the gods let me.”

“Robb…” Margaery breathed out, her gaze turning to her beloved, “If you die, I won’t be able to live… I love you so much. I’m so sorry-”

“Sheriff Tarly, if you would kindly escort Miss. Margaery to a cell while we deliberate on a date for her trial,” the septon interrupted loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the sept, “We will figure out an appropriate time and place for you and this young man to engage in combat.”

Despite where they were and despite the fact that he had just volunteered to what would essentially be a duel to the death, Robb couldn’t help but smile just a little upon hearing Margaery confirm what he had known in his heart was true. “I love you, Margaery,” he told her softly, “Don’t be sorry.”

“I’m getting rather sick of dragging you around,” Randyll commented, taking Margaery forcefully by the arm again, “Come along now.”

“I’m coming with you,” Robb stated, “I just want to sit outside her cell.”

“Under absolutely no circumstances,” Randyll affirmed, “Go home, boy. Settle your affairs while you can.”

“You can’t stop me from sitting outside the window to the jail cell,” Robb said, “I won’t even be on jailhouse property.”

“Why can’t I just shoot you now and be done with it?” Randyll grumbled.

Sheriff Tarly all but dragged Margaery back to the jailhouse though she paid him no mind, her eyes on Robb before she was taken inside and locked in a cell. She hurried to the window and stood on tiptoe to peer through the bars, more tears rolling down her cheeks at the sight of her beloved waiting for her. “I’ve missed you,” she breathed out, finding relief in being honest with him once more, “I didn’t mean a word I said before. I’m so sorry for hurting you, sweetheart… I just… He was going to kill you if you confronted him, and I couldn’t… I thought you would leave, Robb, but you’re still here. You’re still here, and I love you.”

Robb felt tears of his own prick his eyes as his gaze met Margaery’s, her words filling him with both joy and sadness at the same time. “I love you so much, Margaery. I’m sorry I couldn’t leave. I knew….I thought the only way any of it made sense was that you must have been trying to protect your family or me,” he breathed, “Why is Sheriff Tarly so adamant that you marry Sam?”

“My inheritance,” Margaery answered quietly, “My grandmother is leaving me a great deal of money when she passes… and apparently she isn’t doing very well. I haven’t even had a chance to communicate with her since we’ve been away.” She reached her hand through the bars of the window, wanting to feel her beloved’s touch again. “Please yield if it comes down to that, Robb,” she whispered, her voice breaking, “I’d rather spend forever in here knowing that you were alive than go a day without you in this world.”

“Sweetheart…” Robb murmured with a voice full of affection, reaching upwards to take Margaery’s hand in his own. He kissed her palm, kissed the back of her hand, kissed each of her fingers in turn. “I’ll yield if it comes to it, I promise you,” he affirmed, “I can’t believe someone would do all of this…cause so much pain just for an inheritance.”

“I don’t understand why my inheritance is public knowledge,” Margaery admitted, giving Robb’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Whoever is spreading this information around needs to learn to keep quiet… It might be my grandmother for all I know… Or someone who intercepted a letter from her. Either way, the only person I feel I can trust anymore is you, my love. I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

“You won’t. I’ll defeat Tarly and get you out of here and then we’ll be married, my love. If you still want to marry me, of course,” Robb said in return, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face at the thought of Margaery being his wife, “I wrote something for you. Can I give it to you? I hate the thought of you alone in that cell.”

“Of course I still want to marry you. That’s never changed, my darling, not for a second. I can’t say how sorry I am for saying what I did to you,” Margaery murmured, “I will make it up to you when I’m out of here, I promise… And I would love to have what you wrote. I will keep it with me and read it when I’m feeling upset.”

“There’s nothing to make up for. You were in a terrible position and if it were me I’m certain I would have done the same,” Robb affirmed, shaking his head adamantly, “I only love you all the more for everything you’ve done to keep me safe.” He kissed Margaery’s hand again before he took the poem he had written out of his pocket, gently pressing it into her palm.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery whispered, carefully taking the paper from Robb and unfolding it so she could read it.

 

_The boy that I was I am no longer_

_I know not that boy who slept alone_

_The gods saw fit to have him meet a woman_

_And find he was more than mere flesh and bone_

 

_By her side I am strong_

_In her arms I come alive_

_Inside her I know what it is to belong_

_To another without whom I cannot survive_

 

_The boy that I was I will never be again_

_Blind to the world with a heart cold as stone_

_I pity any boy who knows not what it is_

_To become a man through a love such that I have known_

 

She finished and looked back up at her beloved, tears brimming in her eyes once more. “I am so in love with you,” she breathed, clutching the poem to her chest, “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever read.”

“I’m so glad you like it. It’s yours, Margaery, along with my heart and my soul and…I wish I could hold you and kiss you and tell you everything’s going to be all right,” Robb admitted, smiling through the tears that pricked his eyes again, “Is it strange that I feel as though I haven’t kissed you enough?”

Margaery gingerly folded up Robb’s poem and slid it into her boot before reaching for his hand again, wishing it was possible for her to kiss him at that moment as well. “It’s not strange. I feel the same way,” she told him, “But I’m holding onto every wonderful memory of the two of us together. You give me strength.”

“You give me strength, too, and you will tomorrow morning. I love you so much, sweetheart,” Robb said softly, feeling almost as though he couldn’t say it enough. A part of him was definitely scared by what he would face the following day, but he was holding on to those memories just as Margaery was and the hope he had for their future together. “I’m staying here tonight, all right?” he said, “I can’t be with you but I’ll be right on the other side of the wall.”

“As long as you’re certain you can get enough sleep out there, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, running her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand, “I’m sure the Faith are deliberating now as to when the trial will be, and if it’s tomorrow morning…” She trailed off, shaking her head as she tried not to think about the possibility that she could lose her beloved. “We will make it through this together,” she remarked firmly, determined to make herself believe it.

“I’ll sleep much better with you close by, I can guarantee it,” Robb affirmed, leaning against the outer wall of the cell, “The only thing that might happen is my mother might come looking for me…she’s worried about you, too, by the way. And Grey Wind. He tried to follow me here and it was hard work getting him to stay behind.”

“They’re both so sweet,” Margaery said, unable to help but smile at the thought, “Perhaps you ought to go see your mother and explain to her what is going on, my love. I will be fine here by myself for an hour or two… And I know I’m not truly alone. I have you in my heart and I have your poem as well to keep me company.”

“Perhaps I should. I don’t want her to worry,” Robb conceded, biting down slightly on his own bottom lip, “It’s only…I think if I tell her what I volunteered to do she’s going to try to talk me out of it and I am not backing out on this. They’ll never give you a fair trial.”

“It’s our only option,” Margaery agreed softly, letting out a sigh, “I wouldn’t let you do it if I didn’t think so… Plus I know how stubborn and chivalrous you are, and I couldn’t convince you otherwise.” She gave Robb a sad, knowing smile, her hand still clutching his tightly.

Robb gave Margaery a soft and sad smile in return. “You know me too well…although I think ‘chivalrous’ is a bit generous,” he murmured, “I’ll go, then, but I’ll be back very soon, I promise. I love you so much, sweetheart. Thank you for trying so hard to protect me.”

“Thank you for forgiving and trusting me,” Margaery said softly in return, giving her beloved’s hand one last squeeze, “I love you with all of my heart, Robb… Sheriff Tarly only has money to fight for. We have a cause far greater than his… Be careful out there, sweetheart. You ought to return with Grey Wind so he can sleep here with you tonight.”

“He’ll be happy to see you, I’m sure,” Robb commented, raising his eyebrows and giving a small smile. He squeezed Margaery’s hand in return and pressed one more kiss to it before he let go, slowly stepping away from the jailhouse with his eyes on his beloved. He didn’t particularly want to go, but he told himself he would be back soon and nothing his mother said could stop him.

Robb kept good on his promise to Margaery, and soon he returned to sit outside of her cell with Grey Wind by his side. The large dog stood up on his hindquarters to greet her, and she gave his muzzle a scratch through the window bars to the best of her ability. The couple fell asleep with a wall separating them, but Margaery still felt her beloved’s presence, no longer burdened by the previous loneliness that she’d experienced without him.

* * *

On the following morning even if the rising sun hadn’t woken Robb up early then the keys jangling in the lock of Margaery’s cell definitely did. For one blissful moment his hazy mind thought they might have decided to let her go, but all too soon he realised they were probably escorting her out so they could proceed with the trial by combat. He quickly rose to his feet, also stirring Grey Wind from his sleep, and peered through the bars to try to catch a glimpse of his beloved.

Margaery’s cell was opened by two of the deputies that worked for Sheriff Tarly, and they forcefully yanked her to her feet despite the fact that she had just awoken, hastily slapping some handcuffs onto her wrists. “I love you, Robb!” she managed to call out as she was escorted out of the building, looking over her shoulder to see her beloved through the window, “We’ll be together soon, sweetheart.”

“I love you!” Robb just about had time to call back, and even as he rubbed sleep from his eyes he set off for the front of the jailhouse in hopes of meeting up with Margaery. Unfortunately, the first sight he was met with was that of Randyll Tarly standing together with his son.

“I suppose that saves me from having to go fetch you,” Randyll commented, looking Robb up and down, “Let’s get this over and done with, boy. We’re going to the town square.” 

Margaery noticed that a crowd had gathered as she was escorted into the middle of town, and her stomach gave a lurch at the thought of so many people coming to watch her beloved face off against Sheriff Tarly. She saw her own family members among the faces, though she did not care to meet their gazes, afraid of what her brothers and father might be thinking and how they would respond to the allegations against her as well as her confession.

She was surprised to see Arianne, her companions from her travels, and Drey standing with everyone else as well, though their expressions seemed to be angry, glaring down the deputies that flanked her. She felt a small wave of relief wash over her to know that at least someone else was on her and Robb’s side.

Much like Margaery, Robb was reluctant to meet the gazes of Mace, Willas, Garlan and Loras, uncertain as to how they were feeling with respect to everything that had happened. A part of him had definitely wanted to blame himself for what was happening to his beloved, but he also knew that wasn’t fair as they had made their decisions together and the only people truly to blame was Randyll Tarly and the Faith.

Arianne Martell seemed to share the same view as Robb. “This is completely absurd,” she remarked to Gerold, who was also stood alongside her, “She wasn’t betrothed back when we met her and Robb and even if she had been, she is a free woman and permitted to do as she pleases.”

“These Northerners are fucking crazy,” Gerold said with a scoff, “Let’s pray to Mother Rhoyne that the Faith never attempt to govern us… I’d like to see them try.”

Margaery was marched in front of the crowd of people and made to stand while the trial was taking place, the deputies clutching firmly to her arms to prevent her from lashing out or doing anything that could affect the outcome of the duel.

The high septon stepped forward, his face drawn as he spoke. “In the sight of gods and men, we gather to determine the guilt or innocence of Margaery Tyrell,” he announced, “May the mother grant mercy, the father give us justice we deserve, the warrior guide the hand of our champion, the maiden ascertain virtue, the smith give us the tools to fight, the crone gift us with wisdom, and the stranger take he who is not meant for this world any longer.”

“As per the rules of engagement of a trial by combat both opponents must hereby forfeit their weapons,” the high septon continued, nodding at Robb and Randyll as they took their places opposite each other. Both of them removed their respective guns and knives and put them down on the ground, a gesture which made Robb feel somewhat better as the other man’s gun was a much better model than his.

“I want that dog restrained,” Randyll declared, pointing at Grey Wind, “He’s a nuisance and he’s caused me trouble before.”

Robb pressed his lips together, knowing he didn’t really have much choice but to agree. “Let them put a rope on you, Grey Wind,” he instructed him, “Just for a while.”

“Give him to Samwell,” Randyll declared, smirking at his all but paralyzed son.

Margaery watched with bated breath as Sam held onto Grey Wind and Robb and Randyll took their positions opposite each other. Another septon rushed forward to collect the weapons and put them in a safe place for the time being. She said a quick prayer to the old gods then, begging them to watch over her beloved during the trial and keep him safe, even if that meant he had to yield.

“Let the trial commence,” the septon exclaimed, stepping away from the center of the street and waving his hand to indicate that the two men could start their fight.

Randyll was the first to throw a punch, looking as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself as he lunged forward. Margaery gave a small sigh of relief as Robb dodged out of the way, a few gasps coming from onlookers as the sheriff stumbled slightly.

Instead of throwing Robb off, Randyll’s first punch had the opposite effect and in fact made Robb feel more confident. One thing had become clear from one simple move: Robb knew he was at the very least faster, and that gave him an advantage. When the other man lunged for him again he swiftly dodged out of the way and this time was able to get a punch of his own in immediately afterwards.

Randyll stumbled backwards, his face furious as he seemed to be realizing he was being bested by his opponent. He gave a sound akin to a growl and swung his fist forward, managing to hit Robb in the stomach.

“Robb!” Margaery screamed, her eyes filling with tears while Grey Wind gave a menacing bark. Her beloved righted himself, however, and didn’t seem to have the air knocked out of him as she worried he would.

Robb had found he had been able to drown out the surrounding noise for the most part, but Margaery’s scream cut through the blood that seemed to be pumping in his ears. The reminder of what he was fighting for gave him the strength to stand up straight following Randyll’s blow, and he then locked his gaze on the other man’s jaw. His fist hit it moments later and Randyll stumbled slightly again, giving Robb the opportunity to aim another hit at his chin.

“The old gods are with you, Robb!” Catelyn called out, though Robb didn’t dare look in her direction, “Your father’s gods are with you!”

Margaery’s heart was racing in her chest as she watched Robb land blow after blow to Sheriff Tarly’s face, the other man barely getting a punch in. Most of the crowd was cheering, though the Faith looked to be a mixture of stoic and horrified. She didn’t call out again, worried that she would be distracting her beloved, though her eyes never left him, her prayer still echoing in her head. “Let him live… Please let him live,” her mind repeated over and over until her thoughts were interrupted as Robb knocked Randyll to the ground.

Once Randyll was down Robb began kicking at his legs and torso to ensure he stayed there. The other man’s face was battered and bruised from the many hits he’d taken, and Robb felt a twinge of guilt when he looked over at Sam’s shocked face although he couldn’t quite tell if Randyll’s son was relieved or horrified. All he knew for certain was that no matter how much he hated Randyll he didn’t want to kill him if he could possibly avoid it, and he decided to give his opponent the same chance he would have wanted given to him.

“Do you yield?” Robb asked, then repeating even louder, “Do you yield?”

“I yield!” Margaery heard a feeble voice shout, causing her to let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Robb…” she whispered, her head spinning with the information that he had just won her trial with relative ease. She would be cleared of all charges by the faith. She would be free to marry him… She wanted to rush to his side, but the deputies were still holding onto her, and everyone in the crowd seemed to be waiting still for the high septon to speak up.

He stood to his feet and cleared his throat, but before he could get a word out, there were gasps and screams among those who were still focused on the sheriff and Robb. The older man who had somehow produced a weapon, and Margaery felt her blood go cold as she realized her beloved was staring down the barrel of a gun.


End file.
